The Do Over
by Neuropsych
Summary: Another convention. Will they make it there this time? And if they do, what then? Starts T might go to M
1. Chapter 1

The Do Over

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off Castle or any of this story, I just like writing it.

Author's Note: Here's a new Castle story. I honestly haven't decided that it's going to have a lot of plot, but it won't be boring, either. This way I can play with a relationship that I've already begun and it'll be fun for me and hopefully for anyone who reads it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Get him!"

"I got him."

"Did you get him?"

"I just _said_ I got him."

Rick Castle looked over the railing of the second floor, and saw that Kate Beckett had, indeed, managed to get the man they'd been chasing. It helped that the guy had fallen off the fire escape and broken his leg, but she had her bad guy.

And that was all that mattered.

Castle grinned, watching as she handcuffed him, while Detectives Ryan and Esposito came running up from where they'd been waiting to cut off any escape. Both holstered their guns when they saw that their suspect wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"You okay?" Esposito asked.

Beckett nodded.

"Yeah. Did you get the other guy?"

"Unies are taking him to the precinct now," Ryan assured her.

"Good. We need to get an ambulance for this one."

"I'll call it in," Ryan told her, reaching for his phone.

Beckett nodded and wiped her forehead with her sleeve, looking over at Castle.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah."

The guy had been carrying a gun but had been so scared of the police pursuit that he had flung it at them instead of shooting at them. It had actually hit Castle, slowing him, which was how Beckett had managed to get so far ahead of him.

She smiled, relieved.

"Good."

He gave her an odd look, wondering what had her in such a good mood. Yes, they'd caught the bad guys, but they caught bad guys all the time, and these guys weren't even really the worst of the bad. She normally wasn't quite so cheerful at a bust. Especially since she was going to have to explain the broken leg.

He caught Ryan's gaze and the detective grinned. Which made him give Ryan an odd look, too.

"What?"

The other man shrugged.

"Nothing."

He frowned, and looked at Esposito, who was watching them.

"What?"

Esposito gave him an innocent look.

"What, what?"

"Ready to go?" Beckett asked him, just as an ambulance pulled up to check out their collar.

He threw the other guys a final look and then nodded.

"Yeah."

Whatever was going on, he was pretty sure he'd find it out sooner rather than later.

OOOOOOOOO

"Good job, Beckett…"

Kate smiled as she sat down at her desk, a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you, Captain."

Montgomery looked over at Castle, who was watching Esposito interview one of the men they'd caught.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, not yet. I haven't had a chance."

"He's not going to say no."

Her smile widened.

"I know."

"You're nervous?" he asked. "That's understandable."

"No. Not really. I just haven't had a chance to talk to him about it. He's been busy with some school project he's been helping Alexis with and with this case I haven't really had much time to bring it up."

"Better do it."

"I know."

"Soon."

She nodded, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, sir."

Castle came over only a few minutes later, grinning with excitement – which didn't surprise her at all.

"He totally did it."

"Did he confess?" she asked.

He waved a hand aside, taking a drink of coffee that he'd poured as soon as they'd arrived at the precinct.

"Almost. It won't be long. Esposito's got him in the palm of his hand."

She smiled at his enthusiasm, and decided it was a good time to cheer him up even more.

"What are you doing next week?"

He looked surprised by the question and sat down on the edge of her desk, and she knew by the sudden gleam in his eyes that he was going to say something smart-assed.

"Nothing that I know of. Why? Romantic interlude?"

She rolled her eyes, more amused than annoyed. He brought the phrase up maybe once a week and it was always in fun and never more than teasing. He was interested in a relationship, she knew, but there was no rush as far as he was concerned and she knew that as well.

"Actually…"

His eyebrow rose.

"Yes…?"

"There's a convention next week."

"Comic com?" he asked, hopefully.

She shook her head.

"That's in _July_."

He looked impressed and surprised at the same time.

"Oh, my God, I love you."

She smiled.

"A police convention in Seattle. I'm going to go – to make up for missing the Northeastern convention. I thought I'd see if you wanted to come, too."

Castle grinned, excitedly; it was the last thing he'd expected to hear. Especially considering the way they'd missed the last convention.

"Really?"

She shrugged.

"Interested?"

"It's too far for me to fly…"

Beckett smiled, ready to do a little teasing of her own.

"That's why I picked the one in Seattle."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he mimed stabbing himself in the heart.

"Cruel woman."

"Do you want to come?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do."

"Will Martha watch Alexis?"

"Yup."

"You might discuss it with her before you volunteer her."

"Yeah. But she'll say yes." He smirked, and again she knew he was going to turn into smart-ass. Sure enough, the moment he opened his mouth she was proven right. "One room or two?"

She rolled her eyes, but she wasn't annoyed like she might have been before the last convention attempt.

"Two rooms. Different floors."

He grinned and stood up. It didn't matter what she said. He was stoked by the idea of going to a convention. Even one in Seattle. Especially if she was going to be there, too.

"Sounds fun."

Beckett just nodded her agreement.

"Yeah. Kind of a do over, huh?"

He nodded as well; his smile tinted slightly with guilt that he knew he shouldn't feel but sometimes still did.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Just inanswer to a question in a review; yes, Castle and Beckett have a fledgling relationship going on, but it's nothing too serious, yet. Thanks for the response!_

OOOOOOOOOO

Alexis Castle looked a little surprised when her father told her and her grandmother about the invitation that evening over dinner.

"She wanted you to come?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"And Montgomery didn't _make _her invite you?" Martha asked, not even trying to hide the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying a chance to tease her son.

"Nope."

At least he didn't think he had. He and Beckett had been getting along pretty well, lately, and he could tell she was a lot more comfortable with him than she had been. Being shot hadn't been fun, but he was ready to concede that it might have been worth it since it had brought down any barriers between him and Beckett that the plane crash hadn't already crumbled. True they weren't lovers – not _yet_, he added mentally – but they were _friends_, now, and she was a lot more fun to be with when she wasn't being defensive about having him around.

"When are you going?"

"It starts Tuesday and ends Friday."

"You're going to _rust_," Martha told him. "It rains constantly in Seattle."

He grinned.

"It'll be worth it."

"Are you flying?" Alexis asked, showing a little concern that she couldn't hide. He didn't blame her.

"We're flying there, yes, but I won't be the pilot. It's too far. We'd have to make more than one fuel stop and that would take too long." He smiled reassuringly at her since he couldn't give her the hug he wanted to from the other side of the table. "This time I'm just going to sit back and leave the flying to the professionals."

Which was clearly what she had hoped to hear.

"And you'll bring me back a surprise?"

Castle shrugged, nonchalantly.

"That could probably be arranged…"

"Don't forget about your poor old mother," Martha told him. "I'm thinking tall… dark… handsome… maybe a co-founder of Microsoft – or _Boeing_."

Which made both father and daughter smile.

"I'll see what I can do…" Castle promised. "You might have to settle for a post card and a T-shirt."

"Try harder than that, Richard," she replied, gathering up her dishes.

"Yes, mother."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Beckett had just finished dinner when her doorbell rang. She wasn't even surprised, really. She knew Castle well enough to know that he was going to be on the other side of the door before she even answered it. He'd be too excited to stay away, pestering her for details about what they were going to be doing and any other information she could give him about it. She didn't mind. His enthusiasm could be annoying sometimes, but mainly when she was trying to work. She knew she was too serious sometimes, too, and had decided that if she was going to spend any time with him and come away with her sanity intact, she was going to have to try and loosen up a little. As long as it wasn't related to finding killers, anyway.

So far it was working fairly well.

Sure enough, it was Castle at the door, and even better; when she let him in she noticed he was carrying a bag that was almost certainly ice cream.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

She smiled, because she knew he was making an effort, too. He didn't automatically assume that she was sitting around at her home waiting for him to come over and keep her company. Which made it easy for her to shake her head.

"No. I just finished dinner."

He turned, holding out the bag.

"Ready for dessert?"

She glanced in the bag.

"Cheesecake ice cream?"

"_Strawberry_," he told her with a smile. "Your favorite."

"Nice. Enough for two?"

He nodded.

"Unless you have other plans…"

She echoed his smile and turned and headed into the kitchen, knowing he'd follow her.

"Did you talk to Martha?"

"Her and Alexis both," he confirmed, standing beside her while she opened a cupboard and brought out a couple of bowls.

"And…?"

"And Alexis is nervous – although she tried to hide it."

"It's nothing like last time," Beckett said.

"I know. And she does, too," he added, opening a drawer and getting them spoons. "But she got a real scare and it'll take her a while to get over it."

Beckett hesitated.

"Do you think it'd be better if you don't go?"

He shook his head.

"I already considered that, really. But I can't stop traveling just because she's nervous – and she's not going to get over it unless she sees me leave and come home safe a few times. I won't go up in a small plane on my own for a little while, still, but I wouldn't be doing her any favors if I refuse to fly…"

It sounded to Beckett like he really had considered things. She nodded, dishing up ice cream for both of them and handing him the bowls while she put the rest in the freezer.

"Well, I haven't made any flight arrangements, yet, since I wasn't sure if you'd go or not, but we could take care of that when we're done with dessert, I suppose."

His answer was a grin that made her smile, and while they ate he peppered her with questions about the convention. Unfortunately for him, she really didn't have a lot of information about this one. She admitted to him that she'd never attended the Northwest convention – only the Northeast one – so she didn't know the venue and had very little information about what they were organizing.

"It's going to be as new for me as it is for you," she told him.

He smiled.

"That'll make it that much more fun," he decided.

She had to admit he was probably right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: This story isn't related to the Witness story at all, just to the other convention story. Witness is a standalone story. Thanks for the questions, though!_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The department had bought Beckett a coach seat. When she knew that Castle was coming for sure, she upgraded to first class, knowing that that was where he'd be flying. He'd made a joke about her giving up the room she already had reserved as well, but she knew he hadn't been pushing her into anything she didn't feel ready for – and she appreciated it – so she'd made up some equally smart-assed retort, and had kept her room. He'd found out quickly that all the regular rooms in the hotel were booked – the police weren't the only ones holding a convention that week – and had been forced to rent a suite in the penthouse. More than he really needed, but far better than being stuck in a different hotel.

Beckett first started feeling a little sick when they were in the car on the way to the airport. Esposito was driving them, and he and Castle were in the middle of an enthusiastic discussion about a basketball game that they'd gone to the night before so neither of them noticed. She was glad, too, because it didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't sick because of something she'd had for dinner the night before – or breakfast that morning. She was nervous about the upcoming flight.

Once she realized what the problem was, she could work on hiding it, and by the time Esposito had her bags out of the trunk of the car and stacked at the curbside check in, she was able to give him a cocky smile and even wonder a little at the smug grin he'd answered it with.

At the airport Castle went to a special section of the security check in that was used for famous – or rich – people who would be swarmed by fans in the regular lines. It was as much for the airport's sake as for the individual's since that kind of crowding created nightmares for security people. Beckett's badge got her through with even less fuss, and they were in plenty of time to board the nonstop flight to Seattle.

It was only when they were in their seats that she felt the nerves again, and when the First Class steward asked her if she wanted anything to drink, she surprised Castle by ordering a martini.

He looked over at Beckett and frowned when he realized she looked a little pale – and maybe a bit nervous.

"You okay?"

She nodded, annoyed with herself that she was obviously not hiding how nervous she was as well as she thought she was. She tried to relax and allow her body to sink into the plush leather around them, but it just wasn't working that well.

"I'm fine. _Really_."

He didn't look convinced.

"Do you want the aisle seat?" he offered.

She looked out the window at the busy airport runways and steeled herself from the tinge of nervousness she felt when she watched a 747 take off only a few hundred yards away. She hadn't thought she'd be so nervous in a commercial plane; it was a lot bigger than the plane that they'd crashed in, after all. But she _was_ nervous, and she couldn't help it. And she couldn't hide it, apparently. At least, not from him.

"You don't mind?"

"Makes it harder to flirt with the stewardesses," he told her with a wink. "But I'll manage."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved out of the seat he was in, giving it to her and then taking the window seat.

"Is everything alright?" one of the First Class stewardesses asked, coming over when she saw them both standing up.

Castle gave her one of his best smiles, saving Beckett from replying.

"I get motion sick, so I figured I'd better ask for the window seat. It's not going to be a problem, is it?"

While it normally might have been, she was just as charmed by him as pretty much everyone else was when he made the attempt, and she shook her head.

"Not at all. We'll change it in the manifest."

"Thank you."

She walked away and Beckett gave him a tight smile.

"Thanks."

He nodded, reached over and buckled her seatbelt for her before she could stop him. Pulling it tight, he caught her eyes and held them, his expression completely serious.

"_Nothing's_ going to happen…"

She flushed, feeling foolish.

"I know."

He gave her another of those smiles that were so reassuring and brushed a kiss against her forehead before he settled into his own seat and buckled his seatbelt. When her drink was delivered he asked for one as well, and they drank them in comfortable silence while the rest of the flight boarded. Then the plane closed up and taxied to the end of the runway while the stewardesses prepared everything for take-off and came by to take their glasses.

Castle casually took her hand as the engines powered up and then they rumbled down the runway and took off, and she couldn't help it when her grip on him tightened momentarily as they climbed through the light cloud cover. He didn't draw attention to it, knowing that she wouldn't want him to, and she appreciated that, too.

"It's supposed to rain the entire time we're there…" she told him. "Did you bring an umbrella?"

He grinned.

"I'm going to _Seattle_. Of course I brought an umbrella. It was the first thing I packed." He didn't mention that she was still holding his hand. He certainly wasn't going to take it back until she was ready to let him go. "Have you been there before?"

She shook her head.

"You?"

"A couple of times. You'll like it. Lots of coffee shops, good restaurants and we can even ride a ferry."

She looked over at him.

"We have ferries here."

"They're more fun, there. Might even see a whale or an orca…"

They discussed this while the plane reached its cruising altitude and listened as the pilot told them all the information about their flight and the weather that was expected, and Kate was feeling a lot more confident by the time the stewardesses started moving with the drink cart. She ordered another drink, but Castle was ready to sleep now that he was sure she was going to be okay, and he sank back into the seat, closing his eyes with a tired sigh and squeezing her hand lightly as he did so.

"Wake me up when we get there."

He'd been up late with the guys the night before, and plane rides were boring to him if he wasn't the one flying, so it was literally only moments before his grip on her hand slackened and his soft, even breathing told her he'd managed to fall asleep. Beckett let go of his hand and picked up the blanket that had been neatly folded on her seat – now _his_ seat – when they'd boarded the plane, and covered him with it silently, but she wasn't able to sleep just then. Instead, while he dozed beside her and the countryside sped passed several miles below, she pulled out her MP3 player and a book and tried to relax enough to enjoy the fact that she didn't have any work or responsibilities for the next four days.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are preparing for our descent into the Seattle – Tacoma area. Our flight path will take us in a pass by of Mount Rainier, so if you look out to the left of the plane you'll see it peeking above the clouds. The weather at SeaTac airport is 58 degrees with heavy rainfall. We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes…"_

Beckett breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the announcement. It had been a rough flight for her, although not all _that_ turbulent in actuality. Despite the large plane, however, they'd shuddered every now and then when they did hit the rougher turbulence in the jet stream, and she couldn't help but tense every time. She did manage to stop herself from waking Castle, although she knew he wouldn't mind and he'd hold her hand and tell her everything was fine – and even make her _believe_ it. Instead, she'd forced down her nerves – refusing to call it fear – and had spent the six-hour flight looking at pages in a book that was far more for distraction than because she was really interested.

"We're there…?"

She started, surprised by Castle's voice. She hadn't known he was awake. She looked over and smiled. He _looked_ like he just woke up; his hair askew and eyes sleepy.

"Almost."

"I missed _lunch_?"

Which made her smile widen.

"You were sound asleep. I'll buy you lunch later to make up for it."

He frowned, surprising her, and she realized that he must have noticed something in her expression that told him how rough _her _flight had been.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

She knew he wasn't talking about waking him so he could eat, and she tried to think of something clever to say but she couldn't. Touched by the concern in his eyes and voice, she reached for his hand. But she changed the subject completely because she didn't want to talk about it.

"We're landing soon. They should be getting the hotel ready for the convention so we can watch and see what they have planned…"

His eyes lit up like she knew they would and the conversation turned immediately to the convention like she'd known it would. He might be able to read her like a book, but she knew him very well, too, she realized as her diversion worked even better than she'd expected. And it served as a good diversion for her, too, because they were on the ground before she knew it and still discussing what kind of hands on activities there might be as they went to baggage claim and got their luggage.

"I honestly don't know as much about what will happen here," she admitted. "We don't do the west coast often – and _I've _never been the department representative, because I usually do the Buffalo one instead."

He didn't look at all concerned about going into the convention pretty much blind. Instead his smile broadened as they gathered their luggage from the carousel and went to find a taxi.

"Then we can find out together."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"She's going to _kill _us…"

Esposito grinned at his partner.

"Yeah."

"I don't mean just a _little_, either…" Ryan pointed out, almost cheerful despite the dire prediction. "_Really _kill us…"

Esposito chuckled, amused.

"She started it."

"Oh, I agree, brother. I just wish I could be sitting in the corner when she gets to the hotel and finds out what you've done."

"What _we've_ done," Esposito corrected.

"Right. _We_."

The two detectives laughed again and headed out the door. They had things to do, after all, and definitely didn't want to be available for phone calls any time in the near future.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You've got to be _kidding_…"

Kate Beckett gave the man at the front desk of the Sheraton a glare that had made more than one suspect wilt and admit to as many things as they could think of. The man at the desk looked away, checking his computer screen once more – although he knew what it was going to tell him.

"No, Ma'am. Your room reservation was cancelled."

"Why would I cancel my room and then come looking for it?"

"I don't know, Ma'am, I-"

"_Detective_," she corrected, tired of being called _'ma'am'_. "I didn't cancel my room, and I'd like it back, _now_."

"I'm sorry, M- Detective, the room has been filled already."

"Then get me another one."

The man looked at her helplessly.

"We're booked, Detective. The police convention isn't the only one that-"

"What's going on?"

They both looked at Castle when he came up to the desk. A helpful bellhop had grabbed his luggage as soon as the staff had learned who he was and what room he'd reserved. He had been waiting for Beckett to get her room keycard so he could walk her to her room, but even from a distance he'd seen that she was getting annoyed and he was curious why.

"They gave my room away."

"What?" he looked at the man behind the counter. "Why?"

It was rhetorical but the man answered anyway.

"We got a call about three hours ago saying that she wasn't coming. So we cancelled the reservation and gave the room to one of our stand-bys."

"So get her another one…" he already knew how hard that would be, though. He'd had trouble finding one – one of the reasons he'd ended up with the suite instead of a regular room.

"We don't have one."

Castle frowned, knowing she wasn't going to be happy with what he said next, but well aware that there wasn't any other option.

"You can always stay in the extra room in my suite…"

She turned and glared at him, while the man behind the desk threw him a hopeful look.

"Did you-"

He held his hands up, innocently.

"I was with you the last 7 hours."

She frowned. That was true.

"When did the call come in?"

The desk clerk looked at the computer again.

"About three hours ago."

"If someone cancels a reservation don't you guys ask for a name from the person calling?" Castle asked.

"We always do, yes." The man tapped a key and shrugged. "It just says Westin."

Castle looked at Beckett.

"_Westin_?"

Realization swept across Beckett's expression and she scowled again, but this time it wasn't at Castle or the desk clerk.

"I'm going to _kill_ them."

"Who?" Castle asked, confused.

"Ryan and Esposito. I'll explain later." She looked at the clerk. "You don't have any rooms? Even a really small one?"

"No, Ma- Detective."

"Then I'll stay with Castle until one opens up."

He nodded, looking at Castle curiously.

"The Roosevelt Suite," the writer told him.

"Yes, sir."

The clerk waved over a bell hop who grabbed up Beckett's bags and waited to find out where they were going.

"I didn't do it," Castle promised her as they walked to the elevators.

"I know."

But he had to admit – and _only_ to himself, of course – that he was kind of glad it happened. The convention was going to be even more fun with a roommate. Especially Beckett.


	5. Chapter 5

The suite was a beautiful one, which shouldn't have surprised her. Castle had good taste, after all and being the last room to be filled it was almost certainly the most expensive. It had two bedrooms that were on either side of a main sitting room – a sitting room that was dominated by a sofa, easy chair and giant flat screen TV on the wall on one side and a tiled area with a Jacuzzi on the other end, which led to a deck that showed a view that was utterly amazing. The mountain they'd seen on the way in – she couldn't remember the name – was hidden by the rain clouds, but she knew that on a clear day it would be to the south and the bay – again she didn't know the name, but it was fairly large – a little off to the side. Below them the streets were busy and filled with colorful umbrellas. A glance at her watch told her it was only just past 2 PM, but to her it was already 5PM since her inner clock was on east coast time.

She looked over as Castle joined her on the deck, looking over with interest. They were close to the top floor of the hotel, but not all the way up.

"Did you check in with Alexis?"

He nodded.

"She said to tell you hello, and that _you're _supposed to keep me out of trouble."

Beckett shook her head with a wry smile.

"Good luck."

"Do you have a preference on which room you want?" he asked, amused.

She shook her head, again.

"It's your suite. You choose first."

He nodded, and then looked over at her, curiously.

"Are you going to explain _Westin_ and tell me why you're not more angry than you should be…?"

She scowled, but then couldn't help but smile.

"The first year we did the Buffalo convention, Esposito and Ryan came, too. The convention was at a hotel called the Westin, and I called ahead and cancelled Esposito's room. The place was booked solid, like this one is, and he had to share with Ryan – who is a notorious snorer."

"_And_ a slob, from what I've heard," Castle added, grinning at the thought of Esposito being stuck in such a situation. "So they're getting even with you…"

"Yeah. And they're both dead men when we get back."

"As long as you don't think _I_ had anything to do with it."

She shook her head, walking away from the deck – and the rain that was blowing onto it – and checking out the rest of the room with a glance.

"You're devious, Castle, but you're not really all that _sneaky_."

How well she knew him. He grabbed up his bags and tossed them onto the bed in the closest room.

"Can we go down and look around, now?"

He looked so excited that she couldn't say no, even though she would have liked a chance to sit and relax a little after the tenseness of the flight.

"Sure."

OOOOOOOOOOO

The place wasn't ready for the convention to start. Most of the people who were attending actually lived in the area and weren't going to arrive until closer to registration the next day. The others who were coming from longer distances were trickling in in singles mostly – although they did meet up with a small contingent of Texas rangers who were more excited to meet a New York City detective than a famous author, but willingly joined them when they started looking at what was almost certainly an obstacle course being assembled in a large room off to the side.

"We're not going to be using live rounds," one of them said.

"Probably won't even be using _guns_," Castle added.

"You're right." They all turned as a sharply dressed man who looked to be probably in his early 60s joined them. He held out his hand to Beckett first, presumably because she was the only woman of the group. "Adam Anderson, Seattle Police Department."

Beckett smiled.

"Kate Beckett, NYPD."

His eyes lit up, and he looked over at Castle.

"Then you must be Richard Castle…"

Castle smiled, and offered his hand.

"Guilty."

"I'm glad you two were able to attend," he told them. Anderson introduced himself to the Texas rangers as well, and then gestured back to the room. "They'll be using a laser pistol," he explained. "We have 5 different weapons so that every officer will have a chance to use one that is at least similar to their primary sidearm. Everyone will have at least a couple of chances to try the course – and we'll be keeping score so there'll be a prize or two for the top finishers."

"Do I get to run the course, too?" Castle asked, hopefully.

Anderson nodded.

"Of course. We don't want you feeling left out, after all."

Castle beamed, which made Beckett smile.

"What else do you have lined up?" she asked.

"Demonstrations, forums and a lot of extras," Anderson replied. "Defensive and offensive driving exhibitions over at Boeing Field and some surprises."

"Sounds like a good time," Beckett told him.

"It _better _be," Anderson said, smiling. "This is the Mayor's baby, right now, and I'm the one in charge of making sure it goes off without a hitch."

He excused himself after that, saying that he had a lot of things to check on. Since he was in charge of the organizing, she could well believe it. The Rangers excused themselves as well, leaving Castle and Beckett alone again. He grinned, still excited – maybe even moreso now that he'd heard everything that was going on.

"Want to go look around?"

"It's raining."

"You can use my umbrella."

She rolled her eyes, but decided that they might as well see what was in the area. Seattle was supposed to be filled with some of the best coffee shops in the world, after all, and she could definitely use some.

"All right."

They went back up to the suite and collected jackets and umbrellas and headed out into the rain, and immediately found a Starbucks. With a large coffee to warm her hands as she walked – and she had to admit it was really good coffee – she found that she enjoyed the walk with him. They didn't go too far, mainly because they were too busy playing tourist, and because they didn't make it past the first seafood place. Castle was hungry, and even Beckett was ready to eat by then, so they stopped at a place on a wharf and watched people loading into a ferry while they ate.

"We could ride the ferry…" Castle suggested. "It has to come back sometime."

She hesitated, and then decided that the worst that could happen is that they could get a little wet. There were people in raincoats already gathering on the top deck clearly used to being rained on and more than willing to put up with it to get the better view that a window couldn't provide.

"If it comes back before dark."

"It'll be back in an hour," a waiter who had been listening as he cleared a nearby table told them. "I can get you a schedule, if you'd like?"

"Please."

Beckett looked out at the rain again and wondered if it was too late to change her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"You look like a half-drowned rat…"

Castle grimaced and looked down at himself, shivering despite the fact that he was out of the rain, now.

"I _feel_ like a drowned rat."

Beckett smiled.

"It was fun, though, I have to admit."

They'd waited in the restaurant until the ferry had returned and then had paid for a walk on fare. Castle had grabbed her hand excitedly and practically dragged her up the narrow stairs that led to the deck. She'd known it would be raining – if anything it was raining harder when they got on the ferry than it had been when they'd left the hotel – but she hadn't been expecting the wind. Her hair had been whipped about and when he'd opened his umbrella to shield her from the wind it had been swept away and overboard in an instant.

Hers had joined his only a few minutes after the ferry had left dock, and it wasn't the only one. They could tell those who were used to the rain and wind – people who were probably heading home after work – and those who were tourists like Castle and Beckett. They'd stuck it out, though, staying in a slightly sheltered area of the deck as the ferry took them across the sound and then back to where they'd started.

By then they were soaked through and ready to head back to the hotel. It was getting dark and Castle's stomach was growling restlessly, reminding him that lunch hadn't been all that plentiful and dinner better be. They walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw that there were a lot more people registering now than before. All the work on the various rooms was either completed or done for the day, because there weren't any sounds of activity coming from them like there had been the day before.

"You better get changed before you catch a cold," Beckett told him once they were back in their suite.

Castle shook his head.

"_That's _what the hot tub's for. Interested?"

She frowned, looking uncertain.

"I didn't bring a suit."

"What?"

"I didn't bring a _bathing suit_."

He hesitated but then shrugged.

"It's only the two of us. Wear your underwear. If it'll make you feel better, I'll wear mine, too."

"How will _that_ make me feel better?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But it'd be fun."

She shook her head, amused.

"I shouldn't."

"But I'll feel guilty wallowing in the hot tub if you're not," he told her. "We can go see if the hotel gift shop has bathing suits."

"It's going to be closed." She looked down at herself, and sighed. The more she thought of it, the more inviting the hot tub was, so it was a matter of debating whether it was worth any future comments. "I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

It wasn't like she wasn't already soaked to the skin, including her underclothes. She was wearing a sports bra, which really _wasn't _any different than a bikini, he was right.

"You're not wearing a _thong_, are you?"

She scowled at him.

"That's none of your business."

He grinned.

"Just curious. I'll tell you what. _You_ do whatever you need to to get ready, and I'll order us room service so we don't have to do anything else tonight. Sound good?"

It sounded great.

"No pictures…"

He chuckled.

"Okay."

"And no smart _comments_."

"I promise."

He vanished into his room to give her as much privacy as he could and she made sure the windows were covered before she slipped out of her soaked clothes and into the water. A gratified sigh escaped her before she could stop it, and she reached over and turned on the jets before leaning back against one of the curved sides.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked, coming back out only after he was sure she was in the water. He had changed into his swim trunks, but was also wearing a fluffy white robe that the hotel had supplied them.

"Pasta."

Castle nodded, and picked up the phone. She heard him order a steak and potatoes for himself and chicken Alfredo for her. She closed her eyes, willing to be a little spoiled – for the night at least. Besides, the hot water was relaxing her quite nicely and she didn't even argue when he ordered wine.

"You don't care if I join you?" he asked, coming over when he had hung up the phone.

She shook her head, but gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"No funny business."

Castle smiled.

"_Moi?"_

"Uh huh."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman."

She rolled her eyes, and he slipped out of the robe and joined her. Beckett hadn't seen him without his shirt on in a while, and her eyes automatically looked for the scar on his shoulder that was left from when he'd been shot. It was well healed, but the sight forced her thoughts back to the day he'd been shot and how much pain he'd been in then. Even worse than after the plane crash. Since the bullet had been meant for her, it made her feel guilty.

"It doesn't hurt," he told her, making her flinch. He'd caught her staring at him.

"What?"

He smiled, tenderly, as if he'd been able to follow her thoughts.

"My shoulder. It _doesn't_ hurt. Not even when I'm cold. Stop looking so guilty."

"I was just…" she trailed off, and he moved from the opposite side of the tub to sit next to her so he could take her hand.

"It's fine, Kate," he assured her. "Really."

Beckett squeezed his hand, glad that he wasn't being a smart ass about it all.

"Thanks."

He grinned, looking far less serious, now, and brushed a kiss against her forehead before he moved back to where he'd been sitting, splashing water as he did so.

"So… back to the _thong _question…"

She rolled her eyes, amused and relieved, knowing that he'd lightened the mood on purpose.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

He shrugged.

"It'd be worth it."

OOOOOOOOOO

They soaked in the hot tub until their dinner arrived. To save her modesty, Castle brought her a robe and they ate at the small table on the other end of the room, while watching the local news and chatting about what other tourist activities they might want to do before they went home. It was a pleasant way to pass the evening, which didn't surprise her. Castle was very good company when he put his mind to it, and he was doing just that. After a while, though, she started getting tired and decided it was bedtime. He didn't argue.

"I'll clean this up if you want the shower first," he offered.

With all the chemicals in the hot tub there was no way she'd go to bed without washing off. Otherwise she'd itch like mad later.

"Thanks."

"Unless you want me to wash your back…" he offered.

She smiled, blushing only slightly.

"I'll take a rain check on that."


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight streaming into her room and across her bed woke Beckett. She groaned and shied away from the bright light, wondering what the hotel people had been thinking to put the bed in the place that it was so the guests would be forced awake so early. Then she glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside stand and frowned. It was a little after 10AM. She did a double-take, unable to believe that she'd actually slept in that long, but the clock wasn't going to change what it said just because she didn't believe it. She sat up, stretching and was surprised that she wasn't stiff from sleeping in. Of course, lounging in a hot tub before going to bed makes all the difference in the world. Not to mention the bed was amazing and the stress from the flight had worn her out more than she'd been able to admit – even to herself.

She yawned and got up, pulling on a robe and wandering out into the sitting room of the suite. It was deserted, and when she glanced through the open door of Castle's room she saw that it was empty as well. She wasn't too surprised about that. Debating whether or not she wanted another shower before getting ready for her day she saw a note sitting on the table propped against a coffee pot that hadn't been there the night before, and a tray that held a newspaper, a basket of what looked like freshly made muffins of all sort and sizes, and a bowl of fruit. She picked up the note, assuming it was from Castle and recognized his handwriting immediately.

_Downstairs if you need me. – RC_

She shook her head, putting the note down on the table and pouring a cup of coffee. For a novelist, he rarely left long notes she noticed. Willing to relax a little longer, despite the time, she took her coffee out to the deck and sipped it slowly while admiring the view – _this _time without rain clouds and gloom to interfere. The city really was pretty, and the view just as amazing as she'd anticipated the evening before. The mountain glistened with snow and Beckett remembered reading on the ferry that it had a glacier on it so it looked like that all year.

Her stomach rumbled, pulling her away from the view and she went back inside, munched on a muffin while browsing the paper. Then she dressed and went down to see if she could find Castle and find out if registration had started yet.

OOOOOOOOOO

There were considerably more police officers in the lobby than there had been the day before. None of them were in uniform, but several had their badges on their belts or on chains around their necks and tucked under shirts. She smiled at one of the rangers she'd met the day before but the man was in the middle of a conversation so she didn't want to interrupt him. Instead she wandered into the large bar/restaurant area and wasn't too surprised to find him in the middle of a group of people sitting around a table eating, laughing with them as easily as if he'd known them all his life. He noticed her as soon as she walked in, and waved her over cheerfully.

The others at the table looked over to see who he was gesturing to, and she saw that he'd been saving the space beside him but that the rest of the table was filled with an even mixture of men and women. Castle stood up, smiling, and introduced her as she came over.

"Detective Kate Beckett, New York City Police," he said formally. "I'd like to introduce you to the Colorado Springs contingent." He gestured to each as he named them for her and she shook hands with them all before she sat down. She had a good memory – most cops needed to have good memories – but she was always impressed by Castle's ability to remember anyone he met.

"You can call me Kate," she told them, well aware that it'd be easier to just remember first names than names and ranking. They all responded in kind, and Castle sat back down beside her, handing over a cup of coffee and a menu so she could have a real breakfast.

"We were just discussing what's being offered today," he told her. "They're passing word that today might be the only _dry _day we get so they want to do all the driving demonstrations and classes while they can do them on dry pavement. Interested?"

She could tell by the way he asked that he wanted to do it, and while she knew she could leave him to it and he'd do just fine, she couldn't help the little spike of jealousy she felt when the woman who was seated on the other side of him put her hand on his forearm.

"If she doesn't want to I'll keep you company…"

Castle smiled, but turned to Beckett, who nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"It's probably pretty crazy, driving in a huge city like New York," a man who'd been introduced as Detective Robert Henderson – and had mentioned he could be called Bob – said to her. "Colorado Springs is big, but nothing like Seattle – or New York."

"It can get hairy," she admitted with a smile.

"The other _cars _aren't the problem," Castle told them. "It's the other people who are. They don't move without good reason."

"And a police car barreling down at them isn't a good reason?"

"Not even close."

The conversation continued in the same vein. None of the Colorado people had been to New York and were interested in hearing about the city and what it was like working the streets there. Beckett and Castle were both equally interested in the comparative tranquility of Colorado Springs – and both were surprised when they were told that in some respects their crime rates were higher than the bigger cities. It was an interesting conversation and definitely kept her attention while she ate and even afterward, while they waited for the official registration to begin.

When it was announced, the group wandered over to the ballroom that was at the moment filled with tables which held all the different forums, classes or demonstrations that were available and sign up sheets for each. Castle bounded from table to table, eager and excited and making no effort to conceal that. Beckett was having more fun watching him than anything, and when he signed up for something that interested her, she signed up for it as well – although he signed up for a few things that she wasn't going to join; including the firing range and skeet shooting. Shotguns weren't her weapon of choice, really, and she had never been all that fond of killing clay pigeons. It was boring.

One thing she realized almost immediately that she should have picked up from her conversations before hand was that the Seattle convention was a lot more relaxed and far less formal than the one in New York. Not that the police officers were lax in their interest, it was just that more than half of them were wearing jeans and polos instead of slacks and button downs and none of the women officers were dressed any more formally than the men. They were also more willing to mingle with others from different departments and Kate found that she was enjoying herself even more than she might have.

"They chartered some buses to take us out to Boeing field," Castle told her, coming over from where he'd been talking to Adam Anderson, the organizer that they'd met the day before. "Adam said I could ride out with _him_, though. Want to come with us?"

She looked over at Anderson who smiled when he saw her looking his way and made a gesture that told her she was more than welcomed to join them. That made her smile, too.

"Sounds good."

"Great. We'll meet you in the lobby when you're ready."

He hurried back over to talk to Anderson further, and the woman who had been sitting by Castle at breakfast walked over and joined her. Beckett remembered just at the last moment that her name was Tasha.

"He's cute…" she said.

"Anderson?" Kate asked.

"_Rick_," Tasha corrected. "Is he married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

Beckett hesitated.

"Sometimes."

Tasha chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you and him…?" she trailed off, and Beckett hesitated.

"We're friends."

The other officer nodded, giving Beckett a searching look before turning her admiring gaze back to Castle.

"I'd like a friend like him," she said speculatively. "Maybe even _two_…"

That was as good a time as any to excuse herself to go get her jacket, and Beckett did just that, leaving Tasha alone with whatever thoughts were going through her mind just then.

Which was probably just as well.


	8. Chapter 8

As they drove through downtown Seattle on the way south to Boeing Anderson played tour guide for them, pointing out various buildings that they might want to check out during their free time in the evenings to come. Castle had offered the front seat of the police car to Beckett, and she chatted amiably with him about the history of the city and the various districts of the city and the people who lived there. Castle listened, too, but he was pressed up against the window watching everything that was going on around them while Anderson expertly navigated them through the busy traffic and onto the freeway south. Only when they were out of the city did he change the subject to what was waiting for them.

"We've set up three different courses for the participants to try and navigate. There'll be prizes for the fastest times and the fewest 'pedestrians' ran over."

"Really?" Castle asked, looking over at him, excitedly.

"Not Alaskan cruises or anything," Anderson told him. "So don't get too excited."

Beckett smiled over at him.

"He's excited about the thought of driving over pedestrians."

Anderson gave her a slightly uncertain look, as if he wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, but then continued his description until they reached their destination only about ten minutes later. A huge paved area that was surrounded by the panes that had probably been parked there the day before was now littered with traffic cones that made streets were there once was none. Several police cars were parked in the area as well, waiting to be taken through the courses.

Castle would have jumped out of the car if it weren't for the fact that it was the back of a police car and he had to wait for Beckett to open the door. It was Anderson who opened the door, though, and to their surprise Castle went right for one of the planes instead of the police cars.

Anderson grinned at Beckett.

"Would you like to try out the course while we wait for the others to arrive, Kate?"

She nodded.

"Thanks."

He waved expansively toward the cars.

"Take your pick. We'll join you as soon as I can pry Rick away from the 737s."

She smiled.

"Good luck."

OOOOOOOOOOO

The planes weren't accessible, otherwise he'd have gone inside one, but when Anderson walked over to Castle, he was standing under the front of one checking out the hydraulics of the wheels.

"They won't let you fly one," he joked as he came closer.

Castle smiled.

"Especially if they knew I crashed the last one I flew."

Anderson's eyebrows came up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't any where near so big, though."

Before he could say anything else, a horn sounded and with a squeal of tires Beckett pulled up beside the plane they were standing by. She was grinning cheerfully as she looked at them.

"Catch me if you can gentlemen."

With that gauntlet thrown down at their feet, both men trotted to the waiting cars to take her up on the challenge.

OOOOOOOOOO

That afternoon was the most fun that Castle had had in a very long time. He spent most of the time in a police car, either as the driver or as a navigator, speeding through courses with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Once the rest of those who had signed up for the driving demonstrations and courses had arrived it became even more fun for him. The other police officers were more experienced with car chases, but Castle's enthusiasm more than made up for his inexperience – not to mention he was from New York and used to driving in crazy circumstances at times. Sometimes he did the chasing – along with several others – and a couple times he was even the person being pursued. They even showed him how to do a PIT on someone, which was the coolest thing he'd ever done behind the wheel of a car.

He didn't mow down as many 'pedestrians' as Beckett might have expected, but he was nowhere near the winner of any of the course trials. He was pleased and proud, however, when Kate's experience chasing people through some of the busiest streets in the world proved to be enough to top the time trials on all three courses. She also 'killed' the fewest innocent bystanders, which garnered her both top prizes. Like Adam had told them, the prizes weren't cruises, but each was a $100 dollar gift certificate to the Space Needle, which was a place that they'd discussed going to while they'd been on the ferry the day before.

He watched, pleased, as the other police officers crowded around to congratulate her before they loaded the buses to head back to the hotel.

"She's pretty amazing, huh?" Anderson said, coming up beside him and watching as well.

Castle smiled, his eyes still on Beckett.

"Yeah. She is."

Anderson invited him to ride back in his car, and he accepted, although Kate had already told him she was riding back in the buses. He would have liked to ride with her, but he'd promised himself that he wasn't going to spend the entire convention with her, making her focus on him instead of the things that she might have normally been doing had she come without him. So he told her he'd see her at the hotel and headed for the car with Anderson.

"So, Rick, are you married?" Anderson asked as they drove back once the older man had made sure there were ample people handy to clean up the courses and to drive the police cruisers back to their respective departments.

"I have been," Castle told him. "But not anymore."

"Dating?"

The writer hesitated, and then shrugged.

"No. I guess not."

"But you have your eye on someone?" he asked.

"Someone," Castle agreed.

Anderson smiled.

"What about Kate?" he asked, so nonchalantly that Castle wasn't fooled for a moment. "Is she married?"

"No."

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"You'd have to ask her that question, Adam," he answered. "Sorry."

That earned him a shrug.

"Maybe I will."

They changed the subject back to what was on the schedule for the rest of the day, and Castle learned that they were going to have an informal cocktail party after the dinner break so the participants could have a chance to mingle a little more and get to know each other, while also discussing the different forums that had been done that day – including but not limited to the driving courses.

"It'll be fun," Adam promised him. "Maybe you'll meet someone."

Castle smiled and didn't bother to mention he wasn't looking for someone.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the hotel before the buses returned and Castle said goodbye to Anderson who was going to go make sure the room was being prepared for the cocktail party. He sat down on one of the before he had a chance to decide whether he wanted to go up and shower before dinner or go get a drink in the bar while he waited for Beckett to return, someone put their hands over his eyes from behind. Someone female considering how soft those hands were.

"Guess who…"

Decidedly female, and a voice he recognized.

"Must be a certain pretty sheriff from Colorado."

Tasha chuckled, pleased, and released him so he could turn around and look at her.

"How was the road course?"

Castle grinned.

"It was _fun_. How about you? What did you do today?"

"We did the seminar on traffic stops gone wrong and then the self defense forum. You should have been there." She smiled and her expression turned a little sultry. "Lots of wrestling on the mats. _That _would have been fun…"

His grin faded just a little as he recognized what she was saying – without actually _saying_ it. Under normal circumstances – and only a year before – he would have jumped at what she was _almost_ offering, but things had changed for him, and even though he knew there was no guarantee that he'd get what he wanted, he wasn't going to ruin any chance at it if he could avoid it. And this he could avoid. He hoped.

"I'm sorry I missed it," he told her, making sure he schooled his expression so she wouldn't mistake his meaning for an invitation of his own. "I don't really have a lot of hand to hand training, so it might come in handy. I-"

"Hey, Rick!"

He turned when a couple of the Texas rangers headed toward him. They were grinning and one of them was holding a copy of _Heat Wave_.

"Yeah?"

"Is this really yours?"

"Not that _copy_, no, but _I _wrote the book, if that's what you meant…"

Tasha looked annoyed at the interruption, but the rangers were oblivious. The one holding the book grinned even more.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say you were famous?"

He smiled.

"If you didn't recognize me then I'm not _that_ famous, am I?"

"Good point."

"You should try going somewhere with him in New York, though," a new voice said, and Castle turned and smiled at Beckett, who had just joined them without any of them noticing. "_Everyone_ knows him there."

"Will you sign this for me?"

The other ranger looked at his friend with surprise.

"You're going to _read_ it?"

"No. But I can at least say I met him – _and_ have proof."

Castle grinned again. Like Esposito had once told Beckett – before Castle had even met them – cops who work with dead bodies all day don't really want to go home and read about murders. He wasn't surprised. And he certainly wasn't offended.

"Got a pen?"

They didn't, but Tasha did and with another sultry smile she handed it over so Castle could do a quick note in the inside of the cover for the ranger. She clearly hadn't given up on the idea of spending more time with him.

"What are you guys doing for dinner?" the Texans asked as Castle handed the book back.

The writer looked over to Beckett, hopefully.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

Beckett hesitated, debating whether she'd sound as jealous as she _felt_ at the look that had passed between Tasha and Castle, and wondering if he was hoping that she'd say she was doing something else so he could go off with Tasha and the others.

"I was going to take you to dinner at the Space Needle," she finally said, figuring that even if he didn't want to at least the offer was on the table for another time. It wasn't often she had $200 to spend on just a meal, and for once she could treat him to something expensive and first class.

He smiled, and she knew with that expression that he hadn't been trying to get rid of her. It made her feel surprisingly relieved.

"That sounds great." He looked at Tasha and at the rangers. "We'll take a rain check on dinner with you guys – and see you at the cocktail party?"

Tasha looked like she wanted to invite herself to dinner, but she knew that she wasn't invited, and smiled instead.

"As long as you save a dance for me tonight at the party."

He was relieved enough that his smile was genuine.

"I promise."

Satisfied, Tasha left them alone with the rangers, who excused themselves after only a few moments. The one with the book said he was going to call his wife to see if she'd ever heard of Castle, and the other one went with him just so he could make fun of his friend. Castle turned to Beckett.

"Thank you."

She gave him her best innocent look.

"For what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I felt like prey."

"It looked like it for a moment there. If you don't want to go to dinner at the Space Needle you don't have-"

"No way," he interrupted, with a smile. "You already invited me. You can't take it back."

"Let's go, then. I'm starved."

OOOOOOOOOO

The Sky City Restaurant was probably the oddest place Beckett had ever eaten, but it was just as classy as she'd hoped. They'd both been impressed with the view when they looked out the window, but she hadn't believed that the whole restaurant actually revolved until she watched the view slowly change as they moved. By the time they were finished with their appetizers and salad she was a believer. Castle had eaten there once before, so he hadn't been as amazed. Although she knew he enjoyed the view.

"So you had a good time today?" she asked as they waited for their entrees to arrive. Both of them had decided to try a salmon dish in honor of their visit to the Northwest, where the locals prided themselves on their seafood.

He smiled.

"Yeah. It was really fun. How about you? You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was," she told him. "They're a lot more casual here than they are in Buffalo, and that makes it more enjoyable. Not that I don't like the Buffalo convention. I know more people there."

"You just have to meet new ones here," he told her, still smiling.

"I noticed _you_ weren't having any trouble meeting new people," she said. "Tasha seems smitten…"

He rolled his eyes, cheerfully, more than ready to tease her.

"_Jealous?"_

"I didn't say that," she said quickly, almost defensively.

Too quickly, it turned out. Castle's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"You _were_ jealous."

"No, I wasn't."

He looked positively gloating, now, and she was torn between embarrassment and annoyance. Luckily, he could read both of those expressions easily, and managed to assume a more normal expression before she could actually get upset with him. He reached out and took her hand before she could pull it back, and caught her eyes with his own.

"Kate…" he paused, uncertain how to articulate exactly what he wanted to say, and tried again. "I just want you to know that-"

"Who's _hungry_?" the waiter said, cheerfully, bringing over a large tray that held their entrees and a basket of bread, while another waiter arrived and refilled their wineglasses, just as cheerfully.

Beckett pulled her hand away, forced to in order to keep from having the plate put down on her arm, and Castle looked at her helplessly, but when the waiters had left them alone again, their conversation turned to the convention and what they wanted to look into doing the next day.

The moment had passed, and neither of them was sure if they should be relieved or disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they returned from dinner the cocktail party was well under way, and neither of them had a chance to go change. Of course, they'd eaten at a classy restaurant and the dress code for the party wasn't any more formal than what they were already wearing. They followed the sounds of the music and the murmur of a large gathering of people, and stopped at the doorway, taking in the scene before actually joining in.

There was an open bar at one end of the room and a dance floor at the other end. Between the two were several tables where the participants were all chatting and discussing their day and plans for the next. Castle smiled over at Beckett.

"Thank you for a very nice dinner."

She echoed the smile.

"You're welcome."

"Save a dance for me later?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Rick!"

They'd been spotted. The ranger who had had him sign the book earlier was grinning as he walked over with several others.

"Bobby," Castle greeted him. "How's the party?"

"My wife wants to fly up here and jump your bones," the ranger told him, shaking his head, amused. "What's up with that?"

Castle shrugged, giving him his best innocent look.

"I've never met her, I swear."

The others laughed and he was taken off with them to join a large group of people – some of whom were holding copies of his books and others holding drinks. Before Beckett could feel left out, another group of people had spotted her, many of them cops who had been on the driving courses that afternoon. They swept over and gathered her into their group, chatting about the afternoon and telling those who hadn't been there about how she'd schooled them on the courses and boasting about what'd they'd do if they had another chance on the course. One of them – a street cop from Portland Oregon – offered her a drink and she sat down at their table, joining into the conversation easily, watching the other side of the room occasionally to see what Castle was up to.

OOOOOOOOO

The table Castle had been led to was surrounded by chairs, but he didn't have much chance of using it. Tasha had given him only enough time to chat with a couple of people before claiming him for a dance and after that his dance card was fairly full as other women joined in on it. Some simply wanted to take pictures with him, now that it was widely known that he was famous, while others wanted a chance to dance with him because of his looks and charm. He didn't mind, really; he was used to it – only with people who were a lot more heavy-handed about it usually. But when they kept pressing drinks on him between dances he declined them, choosing instead to nurse a beer. He didn't feel like getting drunk – especially with Tasha and a couple of others lurking in the background.

After a few hours, he decided it was about time to call it a night – even though the party showed no sign of stopping any time soon. He had danced with probably every woman in the room – except Beckett, who had been dancing with someone every time he'd looked for her – and had managed to fend off more than one not so subtle invitation to take the dance upstairs. He was ready for a chance to relax, and that meant the hot tub as far as he was concerned. But first, he was going to have one last dance.

Beckett had been discussing differences in police procedure with Adam Anderson and a couple of the Seattle detectives when she felt someone brush a hand against her shoulder. She looked up and saw Castle standing by her chair, and he offered her his hand as soon as she turned.

"Dance?"

She hesitated but smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and then out onto the edge of the dance floor. The DJ was playing a slow song, and he pulled her into his arms easily, stepping into the easy rhythm of the dance smoothly.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked him.

He grinned.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. I like the people here."

Castle looked over her head at the table that she'd been sitting at and saw that Anderson wasn't the only guy who was watching them dance. He looked back down at her.

"They like _you_, too."

She smiled, looking over his shoulder at the same table he'd glanced at, and then relaxing against him a little more.

"Jealous?"

"What? Me?"

She grinned, because now _he_ was the one who answered too quickly.

"Yes. You."

He smiled, too, well aware that she was teasing him and not minding a bit. As the song ended, he pulled away, but kissed her hand lightly before letting her go.

"I won't deny it, because I'm not a good liar. I'll see you later, okay?"

"You're going to bed?"

"Going up to the suite."

"I'll-"

"Can I cut in?"

They both turned and saw that Anderson had joined them, holding his hand out to Beckett. She smiled, and looked at Castle, who winked.

"I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

He left her and Anderson to their dance and waved goodnight to a few people on his way out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Beckett didn't stay at the party much longer after Castle left. She danced with Adam once, and then joined the Texans as they taught a small group of people how to do a line dance to a quick country song. It was fun, but she was ready to call it a night, too, and told everyone goodnight before they could talk her into staying. She waved off the offer of one last drink with the group and headed for the elevator, humming cheerfully as she went up to the suite.

She hesitated at the door, wondering if she should knock or something – just in case Castle had company with him – but she decided that if he did, he would have left some kind of way for her to know or at least he'd have taken the party into his room, so she should be all right going into the suite itself.

When she walked in, however, she was surprised to find him soaking in the hot tub, leaning back against the curved side with his eyes closed and a drink in his hand. The jets were going full force, and the noise of it probably was the reason he hadn't heard the door open or close. She walked over, wondering if he was asleep or just relaxing, and cleared her throat when she was close enough that she thought he'd hear her. His eyes opened immediately, and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Party's over?"

Beckett shook her head.

"It's still going full speed, but I was ready to call it a night."

"Alone?"

She smiled.

"Maybe."

He sat up a little and she frowned, realizing that his swimming trunks were draped over the back of one of the wooden backed chairs at the table.

"Are you naked?"

He grinned.

"Maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: So. Naked Castle means that the story needs to be taken to M. I'm not sure how graphic anything will get, but it'll get steamy enough that you should definitely preview if you have kids reading this story with you_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

She frowned.

"Why are you hot-tubbing naked?"

"Because my shorts are wet."

She looked over at the shorts hanging on the chair and then back at him.

"That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard you say. They're going to get wetter when you wear them into the-"

"Do you know how _uncomfortable_ it is to wear cold, wet shorts?" he interrupted. "It's not fun."

Beckett just shook her head. At least he had a reason, she supposed, and she really didn't need him to explain any more than he already had. Besides, with the jets on the water bubbles obscured everything fairly well.

"It's still crazy."

He shrugged his acceptance of that, and then his smile turned slightly challenging.

"Join me?"

She _had_ intended to come up and soak in the hot tub, but not with him _naked_ in it. The challenge in his expression, though, was hard to resist, because she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she backed down from it. Of course, if she accepted the challenge, he'd probably never let her hear the end of _that_, either.

"I didn't get a suit today…"

"It didn't stop you last night."

"You'll stay on your side."

"Absolutely. Unless you invite me over."

She rolled her eyes and had just enough alcohol in her system that she finally shrugged, and started to unzip her dress. He watched her, and she scowled.

"Turn around."

Without thinking about it, Castle automatically started to stand up so he could turn around and she put her hand up to stop him.

"Just turn your head."

He chuckled and turned his head, and she stripped down to her bra and panties and slipped into the water.

"Okay."

Castle turned back to her, and raised his eyebrows cheerfully.

"Black lace? _Sexy_."

Instead of replying to that, she looked at the drink he was holding.

"Doing your drinking up here?"

He nodded.

"I figured it's probably safer."

She cocked her head.

"Why so?"

"Couple of reasons," Castle told her. "A few of the women were getting way too friendly and _this _way there's no doubt that nothing happens that I don't want to have happen. Short of someone slipping something into my beer, that is."

"You thought that was a concern?"

He shook his head.

"No. Not here."

"It's happened before?"

"Just once," he acknowledged.

He didn't sound like wanted to talk about it, so she looked for a change of topic.

"You said there was more than one reason…"

He shrugged.

"I didn't want to get drunk and do something to embarrass you."

Which made her smile. She hadn't even thought of it.

"Thank you."

"Want one?" he asked, reaching for the tray the bottle of scotch was sitting on. There was another glass and a container of ice that was slowly melting in the heat from the steam.

"Why not?"

While he poured, she frowned.

"Why didn't you just put your shorts in the water to warm them up before putting them on?"

The chagrined look that he gave her as he handed over her drink made it clear that he hadn't even considered it. The answer, however, never would have admitted that.

"Because that would have been too _easy_."

She smiled, and caught his eyes as she took her drink from him.

"I'm having a good time."

His gaze softened, and he echoed the smile.

"Me, too. I'm glad the guys got even with you."

Which made her blush, but with the heat of the hot water, she hoped he wouldn't notice. She took a drink of her scotch and set it on the tile by the tub, and then stretched a little and leaned back and closed her eyes.

"What are you going to sign up for tomorrow?"

"Narcotics and the shooting gallery. You?"

"The same."

"You're not going to feel like I'm tagging along?" he asked, almost teasing, but just serious enough that she opened her eyes again so she could see his expression.

"I _like_ having you around."

Which made _him_ blush – enough that she noticed, which was saying something. It was endearing, and she wasn't any more immune to his charm at that moment than anyone else was. To his surprise, she moved across the tub and settled beside him, careful not to brush against him, but then reaching out and following his arm down under the water until she could take his hand.

"Are you trying to _seduce_ me, Detective?" he asked her, teasing, as he tightened his grip on her hand.

She shrugged.

"You _owe _me a romantic interlude, you know…"

Which was the last thing he'd expected to hear, and she knew it. His eyes widened.

"How much have you had to drink, Kate?" he asked her, suddenly.

She chuckled.

"I'm not _drunk_," Beckett told him. "No where close to it. I want to be _held._ You've done it before, and I liked it then, and I want it now." She arched an eyebrow and added the final kicker. "If _you're_ not willing, I could probably go find Adam… he's-"

"Too _old_ for you," Castle interrupted, letting go of her hand and putting that arm around her, pulling her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the way he felt beside her and the way the water soothed anything that his touch couldn't.

"He's cute, though."

"So am I."

"True."

Castle chuckled at her ready agreement, and pressed a kiss against her hair. She turned her head and kissed his bare shoulder. Once, twice, and then a third time, feeling his muscles tense immediately, and enjoying the fact that she was doing that to him.

"Kate…"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?"

"Yes."

He caught her chin in his free hand and turned her head up to his. Looking into her eyes as though he was trying to reassure himself that she wasn't in the middle of some kind of weird alcohol lust. He didn't see anything, though, except the same clear gaze that he was so infatuated with – only without any of the usual sarcasm.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

"You'd better," came the reply.

With a barely suppressed groan, he leaned down and brushed her lips with his, kissing her softly.

He moved his head back almost immediately, looking at her uncertainly, but Beckett only smiled and reached for him, her hands cupping his face as she pulled him back down to claim a kiss of her own. This one far more urgent than the last one had been, and accompanied by a hand sliding down his chest to end up resting on his stomach.

Castle's breath caught in his throat and she broke off the kiss but didn't move her hand.

"Nervous?"

He shook his head.

"With you? Never. I just don't want to do more than you're willing to allow me to do…"

She smiled.

"Try me and see."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Okay, definitely check this before letting youngsters read it, too! It's naughty. But oh, so much fun!_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Had anyone else told him that, Richard Castle would have accepted the invitation immediately. Damn the consequences and all thoughts of the morning after. With Kate Beckett it was different, and even though his body was already showing every indication of being interested in whatever she had in mind, he was uncharacteristically cautious. He'd screwed up with her before when he'd pursued her mother's case, and had hurt her and made her angry enough that she was ready to break off any contact with him, and that had taught him just how badly he wanted to be around her. How much he enjoyed being with her, and how much fun she was. There was no way he'd ruin that by doing something dumb or impulsive.

He caught her hand – the one that was on his stomach – and brought it up to his lips to brush a kiss against her knuckles.

"Are you sure?"

Beckett wondered for an instant why he suddenly looked so worried but then realized when he spoke up that he really was afraid that he'd do something wrong. She understood his concern, but was a little surprised – and touched – that he was hesitating instead of rushing into things with his typical abandon. It showed her just how much he really did care for her – and he probably didn't even realize it. Which only made her more certain that she wanted what she was asking him for.

"Do you love me?"

He was surprised by the question, and even more surprised at how quickly the answer came to him. He hadn't actually admitted it – not even to _himself_, really – but he knew the answer and spoke up before he had a chance to censor himself – or at least throw in a disclaimer of some sort.

"Yes."

Beckett smiled at him.

"Show me."

He searched her expression for a moment, and then finally nodded and reached for her, his hands on her bare sides as he pulled her even closer so he could kiss her again. Beckett sighed into the kiss, and ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened.

Castle broke the kiss and pulled away just a little, his eyes on hers as his hand reached between her breasts and pulled down on the thin fabric that was covering them. When she was exposed to him he bent his head and suckled her, first one and then the other, and Kate's pleased moan told him all he needed to know, and he spent a long time lovingly teasing first one nipple and then the other, while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were slowly but surely building in her very core. She was more than content to allow him to set the pace, but she had every intention of being an active participant.

He finally released her again, this time taking hold of her and lifting her up onto the edge of the hot tub with her lower legs and feet still in the water but the rest of her out. He stood so he could kiss her again, and she ran her hand down his stomach and then lower, stroking his already throbbing erection with gentle fingers.

Now it was Rick's turn to moan in pleasure and he pushed his hips in so she could continue her ministrations, enjoying her touch for a moment before he had to pull away or lose control completely. She chuckled softly and they kissed again, eagerly this time. His hand slipped under the waistband of her panties and he slid them off before she even realized what he was doing, but she murmured her approval and allowed him to part her knees so he could stand between them.

Castle pressed against her, and she started to lean back to give him more room and a better angle to achieve what they both wanted, but he stopped her, pulled away just enough to reach for the towel and robe he'd dropped on the tiled area before he'd started to soak. He spread both of them behind her and only then did he gently push her backward, his body following hers so he could claim another kiss.

There might have been more foreplay, but she was as anxious as he was, and as eager. She pulled him down on her, shifting just enough so that she could reach down between them and guide him to where she wanted him. Then, even as he was thrusting down, she was arching up and they were joined.

His moan was complimented by her gasp of pleasure and they quickly found the rhythm they were seeking, each pleasuring the other and both building to climax far sooner than either expected. She cried out first, arching against him with a final motion as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, and a moment later he gasped her name and thrust himself as hard as he could into her, his entire body tensing for a moment as his release shuddered through him.

Beckett gave a sigh that was pure pleasure as he collapsed on her, careful not to squish her but unable to move otherwise. She didn't mind at all, and showed him that by holding him close as they tried to catch their breath.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in a voice that was only a little louder than a whisper.

She nodded, but he must have decided that the tile was hurting her because the next thing she knew he had gathered her up in his arms and was pulling her back into the hot tub with him, making absolutely no move to disengage himself from her as he settled against the side and cuddled her close. While he might ordinarily slipped out of her as he softened, her weight was now keeping them firmly joined, and she reveled in the sensation, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was amazing, Rick…" she murmured in his ear.

"You're amazing," he replied, hugging her. "Thank you."

She smiled and suddenly felt exhausted as her body relaxed more and more. He must have realized that she was falling asleep on him, because he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"The _guy _is supposed to be the one to roll over and go to sleep, my dear," he told her.

"Mmm-hmm…"

Her hand had been caressing his arm, but it stilled and rested on the crook of his elbow when she just couldn't move it any more.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

He shook his head, amused.

"Bedtime, I think."

"Mmm-hmmm."

When it became obvious she wasn't going to be able to move, Castle shifted a bit, moving her so that she was in a more comfortable position than straddling him and then held her carefully in his arms as he stood up. She draped her arm over his shoulder, but didn't make a sound, and he carried her into her bedroom, depositing her gently on the foot of the bed and fetching a towel so he could dry her off before he put her to bed. He went out into the main room and cleared the tray of glasses and scotch off the floor and then turned off the jets. After that he dried himself off and went into her bedroom once more.

She was sleeping peacefully and he slid into the bed beside her, wondering briefly if she'd be annoyed in the morning to have him in her bed. He hoped not, because he really wanted to hold her, and he made sure the blankets were warmly tucked around them before he cuddled up against her and rested his hand lightly on her stomach, caressing her idly as he tried to relax enough to fall asleep as well.

The day had been more than he could ever have hoped for – with the best possible ending – and he should have been tired, but it took him a long time to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"If you sleep all day we're going to miss the narcotics forum…"

The whisper in her ear was soft, but the gentle breath against her skin made her shiver just a little as she turned her head and opened her eyes. Castle was beside her, propped up on one elbow and watching her wake up with an expression she was too sleepy to read. He was bare-chested and she was pretty sure that if she looked under the blanket, he'd be bare everywhere else, as well. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his chest and closed her eyes again, more than ready to go back to sleep.

"I already know all about narcotics," she mumbled.

"There's going to be a _drug dog_…"

Beckett couldn't miss the excitement in his voice, and she smiled just a little as she rolled over, turning her back to him, but pressing back against him just a little so he'd take the hint and cuddle with her. A moment later she felt his arm come around her, pulling her against him, and she knew then that she'd been right about him not wearing any more than she was. She ran her hand along the arm that was holding her, and allowed herself to wake up a little more.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

She closed her eyes.

"We have lots of time."

"But-"

"I'm _sleepy_."

That was her own fault, though. She'd woken in the middle of the night, a little disorientated for a moment before she remembered what had happened and what they'd done. She wondered for a moment what the events of the night were going to do to their relationship, but despite the fact that she was a chronic worrier when it came to the future – especially hers – she wasn't in the mood to worry just then. She pushed that to the side for the moment, and looked at the man who was sleeping beside her. He looked peaceful and handsome, and she had shifted enough to be able to reach out and brush her fingers against his jaw and cheek. When it didn't disturb his sleep she continued touching him, spending a quiet moment with him without him even being aware of it. When her gentle caresses reached his chest and belly, however, he started to stir a little, and when her hand went under the blanket and her fingers wrapped around him tenderly, he opened his eyes.

She'd started to stroke him, slowly at first and then a little more firmly as he grew hard and began moving his hips in the same motion. He'd started to say something, but she hadn't wanted to talk just then, so she kissed him, drawing his attention from whatever he'd been planning on saying. Instead, he'd reached for her and the two of them had spent a long time caressing, touching and tasting each other, learning what pleased them the most and what would send them over the edge. By the time they were both completely limp with exhaustion and satiated pleasure the sky outside the bedroom window was already starting to lighten with false dawn. Beckett had cuddled against his side, more than content to go back to sleep, and had felt his arm go around her before she drifted off.

Now those arms were around her again, but this time it seemed like she could feel the eagerness in them as they held her. Not the same kind of eagerness as the night before – although she knew she that could rouse that in him any moment if she wanted to – this time he was excited about the convention events and wanted her awake to share them with him.

"A _drug dog_…" he repeated, pressing a kiss against her bare neck. "Maybe we can pet him."

She rolled over in his arms, giving up on any notion of going back to sleep in the wake of his growing excitement. He smiled at her, forgetting the dog for the moment as he enjoyed the fact that she was naked in his arms and didn't seem to be inclined to move any time soon.

Beckett noticed immediately the way his expression changed, and she couldn't help but smile. He was so erratic sometimes, but while it annoyed her at times, it was also endearing and such a part of him that she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I need coffee."

Taking that to mean that she wasn't planning on going to go back to sleep, he chuckled and relaxed beside her, more than willing to give her a chance to wake a bit. Then he figured he'd take her to breakfast – or have something brought up from room service if she preferred. He was also relieved that she didn't seem to be standoffish with him – and she hadn't bolted from the bed, or thrown him out of it. Both were scenarios he'd considered and been concerned about at one point or another in the last 12 hours. Lying beside her, feeling her skin against his, he had to know how she felt, though.

"Regrets?" he asked.

Beckett had been asking herself the same thing as they'd been lying there and she smiled to hear the question aloud. She shook her head and took his hand.

"It was good."

"_Just _good?" he teased, feeling a little giddy with relief.

Her smile broadened.

"Great?" he hazarded.

"Yeah. Just how I thought it would be…"

"You've been thinking about us together?" he asked, his eyes glittering with amusement but also something she wasn't sure she recognized. Hope, maybe?

"You haven't?" she challenged.

"You know I have."

"It was perfect."

He squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to brag-"

"Then don't," she interrupted, blushing slightly. "Or there won't be a repeat performance later."

He laughed and kissed her softly, and changed the subject so he wouldn't embarass her.

"Do you want to have breakfast here or downstairs?"

"Do you think we have time for doughnuts?"

Castle raised an eyebrow at that.

"Aren't you worried you'd start a riot?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want us to walk into a police convention with _doughnuts_?"

She slapped his shoulder and rolled away from him and out of the bed, grabbing up a robe that was hanging near at hand and putting it on.

"You're going to make cop jokes with me?" She asked, looking down at him as she tied the belt.

He could hear the amusement in her voice and he gave her his best innocent look, sitting up and reaching for her hand, pulling her close to him and hugging her around the waist when she moved close, and resting his cheek against her now covered belly.

"Who else would I make them with?"

"I'd avoid making them downstairs," she warned him, running her fingers through his hair. "Or that drug dog might eat you."

Castle chuckled again.

"Good point."

OOOOOOOOOO

_Author's note: just a quick response to a review: someone mentioned that this is a smut story, but I have no intention of making it one. It's a convention story. There's sex, yes, but it's a side plot to the other story – although it's a lot of fun to do._

_Thanks for reviewing everyone. I hope you keep enjoying it._


	14. Chapter 14

Showering didn't take all that much time – especially since they didn't shower together - although it was _really _tempting – so they had plenty of time to go for doughnuts. A quick look out any one of the windows showed that it was pouring, so they took a page from the wardrobes of the rest of the convention goers and dressed in jeans and polos – as well as jackets to keep from getting too soaked. It also kept them from heading to Krispy Kreme, since there was a Dunkin Donuts across the street from the hotel that wouldn't require getting soaked to get to.

Castle was hard-pressed not to snicker when they walked into the store and found that it was packed with police officers from the convention. Beckett heard the barely suppressed snort of amusement and nudged him with her elbow, although she had to grin, too. They were greeted by several people, and after collecting far more donuts than either of them could eat they joined in on a conversation with a mixed group of detectives and sheriffs from Seattle, Portland, Montana and one lone attendee from Hawaii. The conversation was about the forums that were being offered that day and then switched over to the similarities of lawbreakers no matter what part of the country they were from. Castle wolfed down a few donuts and a couple of cups of coffee and added in comments whenever he could, but mostly just stayed quiet and listened with interest to what the others were saying.

It was twenty minutes to 11:00 when Beckett saw a police cruiser pull up in front of the hotel with a canine decal on the rear quarter panel. She smiled and nudged Castle, getting his attention easily and gesturing with her coffee cup toward the car. He lit up immediately, and excused himself, pausing only long enough to wait and see if Kate was going to join him. She waved him on his way, knowing that she could always catch up. She did, however, watch him as he crossed the street in the rain, her smile lingering long after he'd vanished inside.

OOOOOOOOOO

Castle had already checked to find out which room the narcotic forum was going to be held in, and he headed straight for it when he entered the lobby, stopping only long enough to shake the water off his jacket. A couple of police officers were in the room; both of them women and in uniform. One was stacking what looked like bricks of narcotics on a table while the other was focused on a large brown dog that was cheerfully checking out the entire room, his tail wagging furiously every time he walked near the table with the drugs on it.

Both women looked up when he knocked on the door, and he knew from their expressions that they both recognized him immediately. The dog, on the other hand, didn't, and came rushing up without a sound, tail still wagging but now looking just a little suspiciously at him.

"He's not going to eat me, is he?" Castle asked, smiling down at the dog and offering a hand despite his concerned words.

The women both walked over to join them, and the one who had been stacking the drugs echoed his smile.

"He's harmless," she told him. "As long as you don't have anything illegal in your pants."

Her friend snorted and the other woman blushed hotly, realizing that it hadn't come out quite the way she wanted it to.

Castle thought it was adorable, and he grinned.

"Nothing he'd be interested in, I promise you." He held out his hand. "I'm Richard Castle."

The first one nodded, still blushing hotly and now for more than one reason.

"I know. I _love_ your books. I'm Detective Beverly Rousch."

Castle shook her hand.

"I'm happy to meet you. Call me Rick."

She nodded, and stared at him for a long moment, clearly surprised to find herself with him. He was used to it so he waited, giving her a chance to recover her equilibrium, but she might have been there all day if not for her friend clearing her throat, startling her and making her blush all over again.

"This is my friend Stacy."

The other woman rolled her eyes, amused at her friend's reaction. Amused enough that it kept her from doing the same thing. She smiled at Castle and offered him her hand.

"Lieutenant Stacy Shannon. Narcotics. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Castle. I'm a big fan, too."

"Lieutenant." Castle gave her his best smile. "Call me Rick."

"Call me Stacy."

He nodded, and looked down at the dog who was watching them intently, tail still wagging.

"And who is your friend?"

"This is Rusty," she told him, proudly reaching down and slapping the dog on his side. "My partner and best friend."

The dog turned her head and licked her hand but then turned his attention to Castle once more.

"Does he bite?"

"Nope. You want to pet him?"

Like he needed any more invitation than that? He dropped down onto his knees and ruffled the dog's head cheerfully. Rusty responded by wuffling him just as cheerfully, tail waving frantically now and his brown eyes happy and carefree. Castle looked up at the two women.

"Why do I get the feeling he doesn't chase down people and tackle them with his fangs ripping their tender flesh?"

Stacy grinned, clearly pleased that Rusty and Castle got along so well.

"Because that's not the kind of police dog he is."

"He sniffs out drugs, Rick," Rousch told him. "We don't use him to threaten or intimidate."

"He wouldn't be very good at it."

Castle had to agree, wrapping his hand around the dog's muzzle and shaking it a little, causing the dog to growl, but those brown eyes plainly told all of them that wasn't serious.

Before he could reply there was a slight commotion at the door behind him as several people arrived for the forum. Castle winked at the two and gave Rusty a final pat, and then stood up.

"Thanks for introducing me," he told Stacy, who blushed again.

"You're welcome."

He was greeted by a couple of the Colorado contingent, and found Tasha standing beside him suddenly, her smile warm and inviting – and still a little predatory.

"I'd better find a seat."

Bev grinned.

"Sit up front, Rick," she told him. "We'll use you for the demonstration."

"Will do."

He felt a hand run lightly under the back of his shirt and almost jumped out of his skin. A quick glance at Tasha told him she hadn't moved close enough to do it, but he followed her gaze, and smiled when he realized Beckett had joined them without him noticing. She chuckled at the way he'd jumped and then smiled down at Rusty, who was watching them all. Castle introduced Bev and Stacy and even Rusty, who she decided looked a little like Castle – and who definitely displayed some of the same characteristics as the author in one of his more cheerful moods.

There wasn't much chance for more than the introductions before the forum had to start, and Castle took her hand and led her to the row of chairs in the very front.

"This is going to be great," he told her, sitting with Beckett on one side of him and Tasha on the other, but his eyes locked in on the dog who had walked over to join him as well.

Beckett just rolled her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my God, that was so much fun!"

Beckett smiled, amused at just how excited Castle was about the narcotics forum they'd just completed. Not that it wasn't interesting, because it was. She'd never really hung out with the narcotics officers – except for the times when their investigations would overlap – and she'd never had a chance to get up close and personal with one of their dogs, and Rusty had been amazing when the officers had put him through his paces with a demonstration using Castle as an enthusiastic participant.

They'd put a bag that had once held cocaine in it in his pocket and had had the officers in the room all mingle around while Rusty walked among them. He'd stopped instantly at Castle, shoving his nose against the pocket that held the bag and then looking at his handler, then shoving his nose against Castle once more. Beckett had decided that the writer looked as proud as if he'd taught the dog the knack himself.

Even more impressive was when they'd taken Rusty out of the room and had stashed a pot pipe in a bag of coffee grounds and then put it by the coffee pot before allowing the dog back in the room. He'd unerringly found it, impressing Beckett just as much as the others. It really was interesting, and she couldn't fault Castle for being so cheerful when it was over and they had a chance to hang out and chat with the two police officers – although Castle had frolicked with Rusty more than anything else.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she told him, sincerely.

"I'm glad you let me come," he replied, smiling at her. "It's been even better than I thought it'd be."

Unaccountably, she blushed at that, even though she knew he didn't mean because of the events of the evening before.

"Good. What do you want to-"

"Rick! Kate!"

They both turned to see Bobby the Texas Ranger coming over to them, followed by his partner Jack. Castle shook hands with Bobby, who looked over at Kate.

"What are you guys doing for lunch?"

Tasha had invited Rick to lunch, but he'd declined, telling her that he hadn't known how long they were going to be hanging out after the narcotic forum had finished and figuring she wouldn't want to wait for him. So he shrugged, looking over Kate, who had just been asking him the same question.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"They have a steakhouse just up the road, apparently," Bobby told them. "Why don't we treat you guys to lunch?"

Beckett smiled.

"That sounds great, thanks."

"Will we have time to get back before the shooting gallery?" Castle asked.

Jack looked at his watch and nodded.

"We should have plenty of time."

"Come on, Rick, it'll be great. Let's see if these guys know how to cook anything other than fish."

It didn't take much to convince Castle – especially since Beckett had already said she wanted to go. He nodded, too.

"We accept. Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOO

They found the place without any problem. Jack said it was because all you had to do was point a Texan to a steak and he could follow his nose right to it, no matter how far away it was. Beckett figured it probably had something to do with the fact that they'd asked the cab driver where it was. The nose comment, however, had led the conversation to the narcotic forum and what had been demonstrated, and the Texans listened with interest since both of them had opted for the morning session in the shooting gallery. Once Castle had told them all about Rusty and his amazing nose, Kate asked them how the shooting gallery had worked, and the guys were more than willing to expound on what Adam had told them about it the night before the convention started.

"It's pretty impressive," Jack had told her after they'd ordered their lunches. "They have laser guns that are pretty close to the same weight as the firearms they're emulating. My .45, for example," he said. "You go through the course twice, and they change it up both times. The targets are pop up and they all have sensors and will actually mark if it's a kill shot or just a flesh wound. Red means kill shot, yellow means flesh wound and green is a complete miss."

"The guy running it said they had enough different scenarios that we can all run through it without seeing the same one twice in a day."

"Sound fun," Castle said, looking excited.

"It's pretty intense," Bobby told him.

"Bobby is running one of the high scores so far," Jack added. "He's a pretty good shot."

The Ranger looked over at Castle.

"You ever shot a gun, Rick?"

Castle nodded, looking over at Kate.

"Beckett taught me."

She rolled her eyes, and the Texans grinned, not realizing the joke but recognizing that there had to be one somewhere, considering the way the writer's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"He's a fair shot," she conceded. "On the range, at least."

"Gallery is a bit different," Jack told him. "What with the targets popping up and the time limit."

Castle nodded, but wasn't at all worried about any of it. He was too excited by the thought of doing it to be intimidated by the fact that the others who were doing it with him were all well trained professionals.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Beat my score and I'll give you my hat," Bobby told him with a good-natured wink.

Beckett grinned. She'd seen Castle shoot – and knew that he played high tech laser tag at home all the time with Alexis, which meant that having targets pop out at him wasn't going to throw him off much.

"Be careful what you bet, Bobby," she warned. "He might surprise you."

They were still talking about the shooting gallery when their lunch arrived, and the conversation turned to various foods and the places where they were specialized – and who had been where to try them at the sources. When it came to Bar B Que the Texans knew what they wanted and what they liked, and they were quick to share everything they could. Kate had to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying the Rangers, and was glad that they'd decided to go to the Seattle convention as well. She sat back, full of ribs and potato salad and watched as Castle and the Rangers started discussing Southeastern food, and found herself studying him, thinking to herself that she was glad he'd come, too.

It wouldn't have been as much fun without him.


	16. Chapter 16

The shooting gallery was impressive considering it was a temporary build. Beckett had seen a semi trailer that was decked out as a training simulator that traveled from department to department throughout the year, but this was even better than that – and the trailer was amazing.

Unlike the trailer, the simulation wasn't completely computerized. There were pop up targets that were controlled by the computer running everything and randomized to keep everything new and as realistic as possible. The image on the pop up targets was also randomized. Sometimes the image would show an innocent bystander, and sometimes it would show someone pointing a gun at the officer running through the course. Good guy or bad guy, if the laser gun was fired at the target it would show on the computer screen that was monitored by the person running the simulation and would count toward the final score for the officer.

All scores were posted as each officer finished, and there was a large flat panel screen on the wall outside the shooting gallery that showed the current standings. Castle and Beckett arrived in plenty of time for their trips through the course, and had a chance to check out the board. Jack nudged Beckett, drawing their attention to his partner's name, which was only three from the top.

"That's pretty good," Castle said, beaming at Bobby, who shrugged and tried to look humble.

"Thanks."

They went over to check out the weapons that could be used, and Beckett went through each of the pistols, looking for the one that fit her hand closest to her service sidearm. She made a note of the model and then stood back and let Castle make his decision. She wasn't surprised that it took him a lot longer to choose. He was more intent on playing with the guns themselves; twirling them on his fingers and pretending to do quick draws. The Rangers and the other officers standing in the area smiled indulgently – mainly because Castle was already a favorite with most of them – but it was obvious none of them really figured he was much of a threat to the course.

Of course it didn't help that he didn't seem to be taking it as seriously as the rest of them. Beckett knew otherwise, of course. She'd been around him enough now to know that his excitement didn't mean he didn't care. It was almost an equation with Castle; the more excited he was, the more he'd want to do it, which would equal the more he'd focus on it.

_"Beckett, NYPD…"_

Castle beamed, looking over at her when her name was called for the course.

"That's you."

She smiled.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," he assured her, confidently.

With those cheery words following her, she went over and picked up the corresponding weapon that she'd chosen and headed for the entrance of the shooting gallery, waiting for the green light above the door to signify she could open it and begin. She glanced back at Castle, who grinned and gave her a thumbs up with both hands. She smiled and opened the door when the light turned green.

The simulator was just as impressive to her as she was going through it. It was tricky – not more than she could handle, but definitely designed to be a challenge. She – and every other cop there – was used to having a back up in place when going through a building trying to make sure of any threat and to take down anyone who posed one. With the simulator she didn't have that luxury, and there were two occasions where a pop up target came out of nowhere behind her and she only barely managed to keep from getting 'killed'. Unfortunately, while she did avoid being 'killed' according to the simulator those bad guys got away without her killing them.

The rest of the course, however, she was as good as anyone. And not really that much of a surprise, really, since no matter where they lived police officers were generally trained from the same basic rule books, with the only differences coming later in training as their individual environments became factors in what they needed to learn. When she finished her first trip through the simulator she was pleased to see that she was well within the upper range of the scores. She knew she'd do better the second time through, simply because she'd have a better idea of what to expect.

"Good job, Kate," Bobby the Ranger told her, smiling as she handed over the weapon she'd used and turned toward them. "Nice score."

"Thanks." A glance at Castle told her that he was proud of her without him needing to say anything, and she felt warm and gooey inside at the look. Before she could say anything else, though, the voice on the intercom spoke up again.

_"Castle, New York City."_

"Yes!"

Castle headed over to the table and picked up his weapon and Kate wondered how he managed to look so excited and eager and still manage to avoid having a seizure or something.

"Watch your back, Rick," Bobby told him, assuming that the writer would need the extra advice.

"Always."

The light turned green and he vanished into the room.

"He kind of reminds me of a puppy," Jack said, shaking his head good-naturedly.

Beckett had to nod her agreement, because she thought the same thing most of the time.

"Yeah."

"But I like him," Bobby told them.

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed.

The two rangers looked at her, and she frowned.

"What?"

"_You _like him?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

"_Like him_, like him?" Jack asked.

Beckett rolled her eyes. When had this turned into Junior High?

"Yeah, I like him."

Bobby elbowed his partner, grinning.

"Told you."

"And I agreed with you," Jack reminded him.

Becket scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

"We were just… speculating," Bobby told her, still grinning. "You know how Texans are; that's what we do best."

"About me and Castle?"

"Yup."

"Watch yourself, Kate," Jack told her. "There's a lot of fillies here that look more than willing to try and steal him away from you – even temporarily."

She smiled, despite the fact that she supposed she probably should be annoyed with the two men. They certainly seemed to be acting just like worried brothers might – and it was kind of touching. It reminded her of Ryan and Esposito.

"I've noticed that."

"You're not worried?"

She shook her head.

"He's my friend, guys. He wouldn't hurt me."

He'd already proven that when he'd given her his reasons for drinking upstairs in the suite the night before instead of down at the party. Who knew what would happen when they returned home – they'd need to sit and talk about that – but here in Seattle she knew he wasn't going to look for any companionship but hers.

"We're _guys_, Kate," Bobby told her. "We get dumb sometimes. Especially when there's a pretty girl around."

"Most of the time," she agreed, causing both of them to grin and pantomime being stabbed through the heart. "We'll be okay, though."

Before the guys could respond, the buzzer sounded, telling them that Castle was through with the course. A moment later he came out of the room, grinning just as broadly as he'd been when he went in. He turned to hand the weapon over and a surprised murmur ran through the watching crowd. Kate looked up at the score board, and heard Bobby make a surprised curse beside her.

Castle's score was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

"No way…"

Beckett grinned at the shock on the faces of the two Rangers – as well as the surprise the others around them were showing.

"I told you not to underestimate him," she told Jack, softly, as Castle walked over to her, still smiling from the excitement of his trip through the gallery. "Nicely done," she said to the writer, and he positively glowed at the praise.

"Thanks. That was _awesome_!" he added as the excitement bubbled out of him once more.

"It's gotta be rigged," Jack said, shaking his head in mock amazement – that wasn't completely fake, although he knew better than to think that someone would have messed with the scores just to make Castle look like some kind of marksman. No matter how famous he was, that just wasn't something that would be done.

"How'd you do it, Rick?" Bobby asked him, ruefully.

"It's just like laser tag," Castle told them, cheerfully.

"And you're good at laser tag?"

"He plays it all the time at home," Beckett replied before Castle could. "He's had far more practice at this kind of thing than you'd ever believe…"

"I'm used to sweeping on my own," Castle said. "_You_ guys are used to being teamed with at least one more person if not a whole team of them. I've seen Beckett and the others run sweeps through buildings, and in that kind of situation I wouldn't be as helpful."

Kate smiled.

"If you kept your _cell phone _off, that'd be a good start…"

The two Rangers looked over at her.

"He didn't."

She nodded.

"He _did_. More than once, even."

Bobby laughed, and slapped Rick on the back.

"Did you guys sign up for the team trials?"

Kate shook her head.

"There's only the two of us."

"You can join me and Jack," Bobby told them. "We didn't sign up, yet, but there are plenty of openings. Unless you didn't want to spend the whole day in the shooting gallery?"

Since she knew there was no place Castle would rather be just then – well, maybe there was _one _other place, she thought, flushing a little – she nodded and answered for the both of them.

"Sounds like fun. Sign us up."

Castle nodded his agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The team trials weren't scheduled until everyone signed up for the singles in the shooting gallery had gone through the course twice. Like she figured it would, Beckett's score increased the second time through. Bobby's did as well, but Castle's next score wasn't perfect like the first one had been. He'd missed a bad guy and had winged an innocent bystander with an errant shot. It was still good enough to be in the top ten, however, and he was the only one that did have both scores in the top ten, since those who had just missed out the first time increased their scores the second time through – just like Kate had.

Bobby's score was 6th by the time the single trials were complete and Kate had pulled down 7th, both of which were impressive. Castle's score held as the high score of the round and no one else made a perfect run so he was proclaimed the winner of that day's single's tournament. With that win came a plaque that Beckett knew she'd find up on his wall in his den as soon as they returned to New York and a basket of small prizes that was wrapped in colored cellophane which kept him from snooping through it until later. He accepted the prize to a round of applause, and Beckett was charmed by the way he flushed in pleasure at the acclaim.

"You realize you owe him your _hat_?" Jack reminded his partner. "He beat your score."

The other Ranger frowned at that, and Kate grinned.

"He probably won't hold you to it," she said.

"His wife gave him that hat."

They hadn't actually _seen _the hat today, since it had been raining so hard and Kate assumed he hadn't wanted to risk ruining it. It was nice, however, and even though Beckett didn't know much about Stetsons she had a feeling it was fairly expensive. Both of the Rangers had worn their hats the day before, and they looked good in them. Beckett tried to picture Castle in one, but it just wasn't happening. Maybe you had to be a Texan to look good in a Stetson.

"I'll figure something out," Bobby said, smiling good-naturedly. "She'd kill me if I give him my hat."

"He'd take a dozen donuts, I bet," Kate said.

"For what?" Castle asked, walking over to them, holding the basket in one hand and the plaque in the other.

"Instead of taking Bobby's hat," she answered, taking the plaque from him so he had a hand free. "His wife gave it to him so you can't hold him to the bet."

The writer smiled.

"It's a _nice _hat," he replied. "It'd look good hanging on my wall next to my plaque…"

Bobby groaned.

"You're killing me, Rick."

Castle laughed.

"I'd take a dozen donuts," he assured the Ranger. "Even better, I'll give you my address and you can _send _me a hat like yours."

"Or come visit us in New York and bring it with you," Beckett added.

"Good idea," Castle agreed.

"_Great _idea," Jack said, enthusiastically. "I've been there before, but Bobby's never been anywhere east."

"You're invited, too," Beckett told Jack, warming to the idea of introducing the Rangers to Esposito and Ryan.

"_And_ you can bring your wife so she can jump my bones," Castle added, smugly.

Before Bobby – _or Kate_ – could comment on that particular statement, the team trials through the shooting gallery were announced, and they hurried over to get signed up before the registration closed. Team trials were different than going through it as a single competitor and that meant they needed to get organized before they went through. Otherwise they'd get clobbered.

And none of them were willing to come in last.


	18. Chapter 18

The team competition was done in the same room as the singles had been, but with a few differences – most of them obvious ones. The biggest was that there were up to four people running the course at the same time, and there were more targets popping up at a time, especially from behind. This wasn't explained before the teams ran the course, but it didn't need to be. Most of them understood what was expected – they trained for this very kind of thing, after all.

Castle, on the other hand, was at a disadvantage from the beginning when they ran through the team competition. He had never been taught how to work as part of a team when going through a building, and even though he'd seen it done more than a few times, the dynamics had never been explained to him. Despite the fact that he'd done so well as a single, and with practice he almost certainly could have meshed into part of a well-oiled team, his lack of experience showed and even worse, hamstrung the others as they made their way through the course. He managed to make several hits, but no kill shots, and he didn't do very well covering the others, causing just a little confusion. Enough to make the others miss some important shots, as well. Even worse, he was well aware that he was completely out of his element.

When they finished the course and walked through the door, he handed his gun over to the operator without the same excited smile that had been pasted to his face the entire day. Beckett glanced up at the scoreboard and was surprised to see that they'd managed to get 7th place. At least so far. It was better than she'd thought they'd do. She looked over at Castle, surprised by his expression.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned, wondering if he'd managed to hurt himself in the low contact course.

He shook his head, looking disgusted with himself, and Bobby and Jack joined them after dropping off their 'weapons' as well.

"I blew it. Sorry guys."

Jack snorted.

"You did okay, Rick. I'm assuming you've never done a group course before…?"

"No."

"Jack's right, Rick. You did fine."

Castle shook his head again.

"We should have won. You could have if you'd asked someone else to be your fourth."

Bobby slapped his shoulder.

"Don't be dumb," he told him. "There's more to it than winning."

"Did you have a good time?" Beckett asked, reaching out and resting her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah."

"Then leave it at that. You're here to have a good time, remember?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything, and she knew he really was disappointed in himself. It was odd to see him so despondent, and a little heartbreaking – especially since he really didn't have any reason to be so depressed. It wasn't like he'd done all that bad – he was just inexperienced. And that wasn't his fault.

Jack slapped his back.

"Hey. Don't be so down on yourself, Rick. You just need practice is all. You're a writer, not a cop."

"We should see if they have a laser tag place around here and make a night of it," Bobby suggested. "Then he can learn how to do it as a team, and not an individual."

Beckett grinned; touched by the way they were trying to cheer him up when they hardly even knew him.

"Sounds like fun to me," she agreed. "What do you think?"

Castle hesitated. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything more social than go soak in the hot tub. The enjoyment of the day had been spoiled by his less than stellar performance and he knew he wasn't really good company just then.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Rick," Bobby told him. "If you get thrown you have to get back on, as we always say."

"Except _you_ never learned to ride," Jack added. "So it's not your fault you got thrown. It'll be fun."

Castle sighed, well aware that they weren't going to let up on him until he said yes. Besides, maybe it was just what he needed.

"Why not?" he said, shrugging. "It sounds like fun."

Beckett decided that he didn't look convinced, but she was glad he was willing to go along with the idea, since she thought it was a good one. Of course, she had another trick up her sleeve to cheer him up, and she wasn't afraid to use it. She handed over the large gift basket that he'd won earlier to him.

"You should take this up to the room," she told him. "And call Alexis – just to let her know we're still around before we go."

His eyes lit up at the thought of calling Alexis – just like she knew they would – and he nodded.

"You won't go without me?"

"No."

He nodded to Bobby and Jack and headed for the elevator, and the Rangers looked at Beckett curiously.

"Who's Alexis?"

"His daughter."

Both pairs of eyebrows rose at that.

"He's _married_?"

She smiled.

"No. But he has a daughter, and she'll cheer him up enough to make him have fun tonight. It was a good idea to go out and play. It's what he likes to do most."

Bobby tried to look modest, but his eyes were just as cheerful as Castle's normally were.

"If laser tag can make _him_ that good at a shooting gallery, then I'm all for trying it out."

Beckett laughed.

"You have to remember; he writes for a living – and not all _that_ often. Which leaves him a lot more free time than you do to practice."

"That's a good point…"

Before they could discuss that further, Jack ended the conversation with a very practical suggestion.

"We should probably check to see if there's a laser tag place around here that's open," he pointed out.

When they asked at the front desk, the clerk found them one that was a short taxi ride away. Several other convention attendees got word of what they were doing and asked if they could come along. The idea of laser tag appealed to many of them, and since the organizers of the convention had left that particular evening free for people to go out and explore the city – especially if they'd never been there before – there wasn't anything keeping them from playing until the place closed if they wanted to. Especially since it was still raining buckets outside and most of them weren't interested in doing anything outside.

OOOOOOOOOO

Castle set the basket down on the table in the suite and reached for his phone, hitting the number one on his speed dial and walking out to the deck. It was raining, and the clouds were blocking out the sun which he knew was starting to set, but that sort of fit his mood just then. The phone rang twice before he heard her answer, and he smiled despite himself.

"Hi, daughter."

"Hi Dad." He could hear the cheerfulness in her voice, and it made his smile grow. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you sound a little depressed?"

No one could read his voice better than she could, he knew, but he was chagrined that he hadn't been able to hide it, because he could hear concern in her voice, now, and he only wanted her to be cheerful.

"Because I miss you."

"Aww… I miss you, too. But you're safe and having fun, right?"

"I am, really."

"And Detective Beckett isn't ready to kill you, yet?"

He grinned.

"Are they betting, again?"

"Not that I know of. What are you going to do tonight?"

"We're going to go play laser tag with a couple of Texas Rangers that we met."

"Seriously? Like Chuck Norris?"

"Only real ones."

"Are they cute?"

He rolled his eyes.

"They're ugly and old."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because it's not true."

They talked for a while, but it was later where she was, and she had things that she needed to get done before bed. She told him that she loved him before she hung up, though, and he hung up feeling a lot more cheerful than he had before he'd called. Another glance out the window and he picked up his jacket – and Beckett's – and headed for the door whistling a happy tune.


	19. Chapter 19

The laser tag arena that they were directed to was almost big enough to literally be called just that. It was huge. There was a fair sized room that held people who were waiting for their turns, and also those who were just there as observers. There was also a large scoreboard showing the names of those who were playing laser tag just then, and keeping tracks of how many shots they had, how many kills and how many kills that they'd taken during the round. From the looks of things there were two ways to play; one being free for all, which was everyone against everyone, and the other being teams – blue against red. At the moment it was a team competition going on. There were eight people on each team and again the scoreboard was keeping track of everything. Presumably, the team with the most kills would be declared the winner.

"This is _awesome_," Castle proclaimed as he and the others walked into the place. They hadn't even seen the set up for the actual play, but just looking at the set up it was obvious that the play was going to be high-quality.

"Yeah."

Besides the two New Yorkers and the Texans, several people from the Colorado contingent had invited themselves – including Tasha – and a few of the Seattle folks as well. Castle and the others had welcomed anyone who wanted to go, unwilling to make anyone feel left out or unwanted. The more the merrier as far as they were concerned.

They all signed in, giving varying names as their game names. Beckett rolled her eyes when Castle proclaimed himself "Rook" but he'd grinned good naturedly, not at all perturbed. She'd merely used her last name, causing him to roll his eyes as well. The Texans had chosen "Big Tex" for Bobby and "Moo Cow" for Jack, which had made Beckett snicker. Tasha had sidled up to Castle and seemed to be joined at his hip, and had chosen "Vixen" for her own name. For his part, Beckett noticed, he was trying very hard to remain friendly without offering her any sign of encouragement.

"Free for all coming up next," the person at the desk told them. "You guys want in on that one? We can take 16 at a time."

Since there were about 12 locals who ranged from the age of middle teens to some who were probably in their early twenties, and they were all signed up in front of them, only a few of the police officers managed to get in on the first round, but it was fun for the others to stand outside and watch the scores. Castle had insisted Tasha go on in without them, and Beckett and he stood with _Big Tex _and _Moo Cow _and watched as the kills went up on the board. Surprisingly, the well-trained police officers were being schooled by the locals, but the guy at the desk explained it pretty easily.

"They know the Battle Zone," he told those watching. "It's almost completely dark in there, and there are several good ambush spots. The more you play, the better you get at it."

That made sense. Besides, they all knew that laser tag practice was just as good as real police practice when it came to simulations. Castle had given them a practical demonstration only just that afternoon with his win in the singles competition.

"Next up is team play," the desk person added. "I'll separate you guys a bit and mix it up so you don't get creamed…"

"Put us together, will you?" Castle asked, gesturing to the Texans and himself and Beckett.

"Sure."

The guy turned to his computer, throwing together the teams for the next game while the play continued in the Battle Zone. When he was done, the names went up on the screen and the two teams were directed to the dressing areas where they put on helmets that had microphones in them – complete with working radios that would allow them to communicate with their teammates during the game – and vests that had blinking lights in the color of their team. These would also make a noise when they were hit. Rounding out the gear they were given was the gun itself, and Castle handled his with ease, while Beckett and the others spent a little time getting used to them.

The locals who were on their team were four 18 and 19 year olds and they tried to help the officers get a lay out of a place that they were first going to see in the dark. Which meant that they were almost certainly going to get lost.

"Just shoot at any red lights you see coming by," came the best advice.

There was a buzzing noise, suddenly, and the door was suddenly unlocked with a loud click, letting them know that they could enter and the game was ready to begin. The locals went rushing in, all eager to get to a favorite spot, while the officers were a little more cautious, just by nature. Castle was right on the trail of the locals, and found himself in a dimply lit area with a lot of walls that were coated in black paint with just enough trimming in glow in the dark colors that the black lights that intermittently flashed illuminated them and kept the more cautious from crashing into them.

It looked like a two story maze, and it was awesome.

"_Have fun guys,"_ came Bobby's voice over the radio as they all separated in the dark. _"And try not to die."_

There were chuckles at that – and not just from the other officers. Then another buzzer sounded, and that meant that the laser guns were now able to 'Kill'. The game had begun.

Immediately, Castle's skill showed, even though he lacked the knowledge of the play field. He didn't normally play in arenas, but he was good at laser tag, and started picking off people left and right. He took a few kills himself, but that was to be expected, he decided. The locals were calling suggestions in the radios and even though he didn't know which ones were directed at him, he was doing his best to take advantage of them. Skulking in the dark, he peeked around a dark corner, and thought he saw an enemy light beside him. Before he could shoot whoever it was, however, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him backward and to the right.

"What-"

_"Shhh!"_

He realized the dark form in front of him was Beckett, and he smiled, even though she couldn't see it. Her hand was still holding his vest, and she pulled him up against her in the dark and kissed him soundly on the chin – missing his lips in the darkness.

He chuckled, and slipped his gun into the back of his vest. Beckett's was on the floor since she hadn't known it was designed to be holstered to the back. He took a grip on her vest and returned the kiss, but he didn't miss. They broke the kiss and he hugged her close.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he told her.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure you _wanted _me to…"

She realized that despite how confident and cocky he normally was, he was still very uncertain about the nature of their relationship. Which shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, since she wasn't all that certain, either. At least, not when they were around the others. She'd been very sure the evening before, and felt pretty secure with him in the darkened Battle Zone.

"I want you to," she assured him, pressing against him and feeling him move against her in a manner that made both of them groan in pleasure.

He kissed her again, and held her hips so he could hold her firmly against him, feeling himself become aroused and knowing she could feel it was well.

"Mmmm…" she pressed tiny kissed against his lip while her hand slid between the two of them, and he gasped, which made her chuckle. A throaty sound that made him squirm almost as much as her hand. "That's-"

"_Hey Romeo? Juliet?"_ Bobby's voice over their radios made both of them jump. _"Before you go much further, you should probably be reminded that your microphones are on."_

She flushed, heatedly as they heard chuckles from all over the arenas as their team made it quite plain that they had heard everything.

"We'll finish this conversation later," she whispered, holding her hand over the microphone.

He grinned.

"Can't wait."

Which only made her flush more – and _not _from embarrassment.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a fun evening, and a great way to end what had already been an enjoyable day. The officers from the convention closed the place down, playing round after round with the locals and getting better every time through the Battle Zone as they grew more familiar with the settings in the dark and became more confident with their laser tag gear. Castle and Beckett had just as much fun as the others – even though every time Bobby and Jack looked over at them they couldn't help but snicker – or laugh outright. Every time they did Beckett would blush, amused and embarrassed at the same time. However, she didn't let that stop her from occasionally finding Castle in the dark of the Battle Zone and stealing a kiss or two, much to his delight.

After the first round they played, she also solved the problem of having Tasha hanging so close to him, her hints still coming. It was enough to make her almost wish that Tasha had been on their team and had been one of the people to overhear their conversation.

Almost.

Instead, she waited until she and Castle were out in the main lobby – and Tasha was near at hand – and then she simply went over to him and kissed him, leaving no doubt about the fact that he was taken. And it worked. Tasha was still pleasant around him, which was nice, because Castle really did like her – just not the way she had hoped he would – but now she wasn't making him uncomfortable.

"You're a genius," he told Beckett, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her in between rounds. "How did you think of it?"

She grinned.

"I read it somewhere. A guy was worried about having a lot of women throwing themselves at him, so to keep it from happening he kissed a friend of his and made sure everyone else was watching."

"Smart."

"Yup. So I figured it would work here, too."

"Seems to have."

Beckett nodded, and might have said something else, but Bobby walked over to them and claimed them for a team he was making to take on Jack and a small band of locals.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was still raining when they finally called it a night. Jack and Bobby shared a cab with them as they left the laser tag arena, and they had the driver stop at a burger place so they could pick up a late dinner. Beckett found herself dozing off in the cab on the way back to the hotel, her head resting on Castle's shoulder, and the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the rhythmic noise of the windshield wipers adding to her sleepiness. He didn't mind, of course, and his arm holding her tenderly against his side was even more comforting so she allowed herself to drift. While it was only around midnight here in Seattle, they were both still on New York time and it was three in the morning there.

"Are we going to have to carry her up to her room?" she heard Jack ask as she felt the cab come to a stop and knew by the way the engine turned off that they must have arrived at the hotel. She forced herself awake enough to open her eyes, and found all three men smiling down at her.

"I'm awake," she told them, sleepily.

The driver got out of the car and held an umbrella over them as they all got out, too. Castle kept his hand on Kate's elbow, and she appreciated it.

"You need help with her?" Bobby asked.

"Nah. We're good. We'll see you guys in the morning."

She was more awake now that they were moving around, and she smiled at them.

"We'll buy you breakfast."

"Sounds good."

They parted at the elevators. The Rangers were running a little short on sleep themselves, but from the sounds coming from the bar area of the hotel there were still a lot of people up and they didn't want to miss out on anything. Castle understood completely, but it was late to him, too, and he was more than content to take Beckett to bed.

He glanced over at her as that particular phrase fluttered through his mind. He'd meant just taking her upstairs and getting her tucked into bed, but his body was thinking other thoughts completely and once started it was hard to ignore just how good it sounded. He smiled at his own audacity; one night of wild passion and a few stolen kisses in the dark didn't actually mean that she planned to take him into her bed again, but he really hoped she did. If not tonight, then maybe later, when she wasn't so tired.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that she was watching him, a slight smile on her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Or do I need to wonder?"

"You," he answered honestly. "And me."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked him. "You and me?"

He shook his head.

"It could become complicated – for you more than for me. Especially once we get home…"

Beckett frowned.

"You're not thinking about asking me to marry you, are you?"

"I hadn't planned to, no."

He liked her _way_ too much to screw up her life by trying to make her settle down with him.

"Then we'll be okay."

"Yeah?"

She smiled, looping her hand through his arm as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"You know as well as I do that half of them think we're already sleeping together."

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then it won't shock anyone. And even if it _did_… we're both grownups and as long as Alexis doesn't mind, then I'm not worried about the rest of them."

"She likes you."

Which made Beckett feel good, because she liked Alexis, too. She watched as Castle pulled his keycard out of his pocket and unlock the door to the suite, holding it open for her so she could precede him into the main room.

"I like her, too."

He closed the door and pulled her into his arms, his lips pressing against hers in another one of those wonderfully heated kisses that he always seemed to be willing to share with her. The ones that warmed her to her very core, and made her tingle. _And _had earned them the teasing of their teammates earlier that evening. Beckett leaned into it, and him, and slid her hand under his jacket.

"We should change into something more comfortable…" he murmured, sliding out of his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

"Definitely."

Hers followed his, and a moment later his shirt was there as well.

She kissed his neck, taking the lead in their loving, and he closed his eyes, allowing her to do whatever she wanted to him. He groaned as her kisses trailed along his chest and she bit his nipple gently at the same time she unbuttoned his jeans and he yelped, and then gave a throaty laugh of delight. Before she could pull his jeans off, however, he picked her up and carried her into the closest bedroom, depositing her on the bed and then joining her.

It didn't take her long to finish undressing him, and she pushed him onto his back, still in charge at the moment. She kissed him, gently at first and then with more urgency. He closed his eyes again, and felt her hands sliding along his body, caressing him and stroking him, encouraging him to buck and shiver under her touch. He held as still as he could, but her touch was sure and sweet, and when her mouth and lips were suddenly on him as well he couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that was torn from his lips.

She chuckled, pleased that she'd managed to make him lose control so quickly, and he opened his eyes and watched her for a moment, enjoying her attention but wanting to participate more than their position was allowing. He finally pulled away from her, and undressed her slowly, kissing her pale skin every time he exposed any of it. It was her turn to tremble, but that only made him more excited, knowing what he was doing to her, and it wasn't long before he was pressed against her, poised to join the two of them together once more. He looked down at them, excited beyond measure and filled with a joy that he couldn't even define, but then he hesitated, realizing something else.

Something they hadn't considered.

"What about protection?" he asked her, leaning over her a little more. "I didn't even think-"

She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up and against him, finishing what he'd started and making both of them suddenly short of breath. Her expression was challenging, but he certainly wasn't going to stop, now. If she wasn't worried, he wasn't going to worry, either. Like she'd said; they were both grownups. He thrust his hips forward, driving himself the rest of the way into her and after that nothing could have stopped them both from achieving completion.

Much later, Beckett sighed in tired pleasure as he pulled the blankets up over them and promptly fell asleep. She cuddled against him, her body still tense but quickly coming down off the high he'd driven her to over and over again, and brushed her hand against her belly. It was true that she hadn't considered protection, either, and truth be told there was probably very little to worry about since she was pretty sure it wasn't the right time of month for anything to be happening, but she knew that things could happen. It would be unexpected, and certainly unplanned, but would it be so bad?

Not bad, she decided, as she closed her eyes and drifted off beside him, his arm going around her in his sleep to cradle her closer. Just new. And that wasn't so bad at all.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: Sorry about the wait on this. I have been busy busy busy, and everything seems to involve staring at computer screens which has been giving me headaches so I've been avoiding them when I can._

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"You know… donuts are good, but I was kind of thinking that pancakes and sausage would be on the menu today…"

Castle smiled over at Bobby, who was halfway through his second donut and then looked out the window of the donut place at the rain that was pouring outside, practically flooding the street between the hotel and them.

"I'd worry about your complaints except that _you're_ the one who chose what we were going to have…"

The Texan scowled.

"I'm a _cop_, Rick. You ask what I want for breakfast, and donuts automatically come to mind first."

"Don't listen to him," Jack said, grinning. "He'd eat donuts for lunch and dinner, too, if his wife would let him get away with it."

Kate smiled, reaching for another donut as well. She didn't usually indulge, but the donut shop was far too convenient to resist. Especially since Castle had surprised her with a new umbrella that morning, so she hadn't even gotten wet crossing the street. And with 3 tall men walking with her, she hadn't been assaulted by the wind, either.

They had woken in a tangle of arms and legs that morning that had been so warm and comfortable she wasn't even annoyed at the sound of the rain outside the window. It certainly seemed true that Seattle was a very wet place – even though a couple of the locals had promised her it didn't really rain all the time. They'd taken plenty of time to wake up and get ready for their day, including a shower for two with a lot of giggling and smeared soap. They'd caught up with Bobby and Jack in the lobby, and had reminded them that they had a breakfast date.

"What are you guys signed up for today?" Castle asked the Rangers, shoving the last of a maple bar into his mouth.

He already knew that Kate was signed up for a mandatory paperwork forum – a chance for the police officers in attendance to verify the proper way to fill out forms and catch up on any new mandated changes as far as federal laws went. The local ones would differ, but to make sure that no bad guy ever escaped justice due to a technicality of poorly written paperwork, the class was the only one everyone had to go to at least once.

Everyone but Castle, that was. He was free to pick whatever he wanted and even though he offered to join her, Beckett told him that he should do something more interesting than watching them all learn about paperwork. So he'd signed up for the self-defense, figuring that it would be fun – and he might learn some things that he should know for future use.

Bobby made a face.

"Paperwork in the morning, Crime scene investigation in the afternoon."

"That's going to be fun," Castle told him, grinning cheerfully. He and Beckett were signed up for the crime scene investigation as well. From what Adam had told them there was going to be a mock crime scene for them to look over – nothing new for Castle and certainly not new for the police officers who were attending – but the organizers had apparently tried very hard to make it tricky to figure out the crime itself.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Trust a mystery writer to say that…"

Bobby and Beckett both chuckled, but before Castle could come up with a rejoinder, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Anderson behind them.

"Hey, Rick, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Anderson smiled at Beckett, nodded to the rangers and then he and Castle walked off into the crowd of other police officers in the donut shop, leaving Beckett alone with Bobby and Jack once more. They turned the conversation to the paperwork forum, but all three of them agreed it wasn't something they were looking forward to.

"You should have made Rick do it with us, Kate," Bobby said. "It'd be good for him to see how boring paperwork is."

She smiled.

"He knows. He's watched me do it a million times. You want to see something _fun_, though? Watch Castle in the crime scene forum."

"Yeah?" Jack looked interested. "Why for?"

"He's a mystery writer," she said, throwing the Texan's words back at him. "You'll see."

They both shrugged, but neither of them doubted her. They already liked Castle, and had intended to team up with him and Beckett if the investigation forum turned out to be a team affair. Before either of them could actually reply, however, Castle was back. Alone but grinning excitedly and his eyes were lit up enough that she knew whatever he was excited about was something big.

"What's up?" she asked.

If anything, his smile widened.

"It's a secret."

Beckett frowned.

"What?"

He sat back down and reached for his coffee cup.

"Very hush hush…" he told her, still grinning. "If I tell you I'll be forced to kill you…"

She rolled her eyes, amused but a little annoyed, too. Beckett hated secrets. Probably because it was her job to unravel the secrets people keep.

"If you kill me, who will you sleep with tonight?" she asked him.

Bobby snorted, almost choking on his coffee.

"She's got you there, Rick."

Castle shrugged.

"Okay. I'll tell you – later – when there aren't so many people around."

She beamed, but twin groans of annoyance announced to them both that the Texans weren't impressed with that announcement.

"Rick…"

He shook his head.

"I was _sworn_ to secrecy, Bobby," he said, holding up a hand to forestall any more comments or questions. "You'll have to go ask Adam if you want to know."

"You're killing me, Rick."

Which only earned them another smile. He obviously wasn't all that concerned about their immanent deaths. Instead, he picked up a Bismarck and handed it over.

"Have a donut."

OOOOOOOOOOO

They separated at the lobby once they returned to the hotel. The three police officers told him goodbye and joined the crowd for the paperwork forum while Castle went and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt so he could head to the small meeting room that had been fitted out with mats for the self-defense classes. Despite the fact that every officer is trained in self-defense, he knew that several had signed up for the class just to see if there was something new that they didn't know. Most of it would be new for _him_, however, since the one Karate class he'd watched Alexis attend had shown a need for far more discipline than he ever wanted to devote to anything other than writing. It certainly involved more sweating than he enjoyed. At least, most of the time.

He was smiling as he walked in, though. How hard could it be, after all?


	22. Chapter 22

The paperwork forum wasn't as bad as Beckett had anticipated. While the subject matter was just as dry as she expected, the format for the forum was as informal as the rest of the Northwestern convention was proving to be, and having the rangers sitting beside her was entertaining to say the least. They were both more than willing to quietly add a comment here or there to whatever was being said, leaving Kate hard-pressed not to snicker or laugh outright. It was even more amusing when they started tapping messages to each other with their pencils using Morse code –only to find out that the Administrator to the Police Chief of Seattle was well- versed in that particular form of communication and caught Bobby in the middle of a dirty joke. Ryan and Esposito were going to love these guys when they came to New York to visit, and she was going to make sure they both understood that they were definitely expected to do just that.

When the forum ended – more than an hour later than it was supposed to – they walked out together, discussing what they expected from the crime scene investigation later on, and debating if they wanted lunch in the hotel or if they were going to head out into the rain to find something else.

"What's going on there?" Jack wondered aloud when they noticed a small crowd of people in the lobby by the padded chairs, clearly looking concerned.

Curious by nature – what cop isn't? – they veered that direction and someone in the crowd shifted, letting them see that Castle was ensconced in one of the chairs with his hand held firmly to his head, holding an icepack. He looked pale but cheerful, despite the fact that she could tell he was hurting.

"What happened?" Beckett asked, concerned.

He looked up at her, and smiled sheepishly.

"I failed the self defense portion of the convention."

"I'm really sorry, Rick…"

The man who spoke was one of the Seattle officers – one of the guys they'd played laser tag with the night before. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and had clearly been in the forum with Castle and the others gathered around who were dressed in easy movement clothing.

"It's okay, Jeff," Castle told him. "I wasn't paying attention."

"You certainly paid for it," Adam Anderson told him from the other side of the chair. "Are you sure you don't need to get checked out by a doctor?"

"It's fine."

None of them looked convinced, but Castle was a grownup and none of them were going to nag him about it. They were all first aid trained, and Beckett noticed several were watching for signs of shock or serious discomfort. She caught herself doing that as well as she moved through the small crowd and ended up sitting on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Jeff beat up your boyfriend, Kate," a member of the Colorado contingent told her, grinning.

"What happened?" she asked Castle, moving his hand out of the way. The icepack had left the area just below his left eye red from cold, but she could see a bruise already forming, not so dark that she had to worry about broken cheekbones, but a very pretty color of purple nonetheless.

"He got me with an elbow," he replied. "Didn't even see it coming…"

"Does it hurt much?"

He shook his head.

"It's numb."

"You should probably sit still for a while, just to make sure it's not more serious," she told him, looking at his eyes to check his pupils. They looked okay, too, but she was worried about how pale he was. Of course, that could have been from the ice pack, too.

"I will."

"Down here," she added. "So we can keep an eye on you."

Jack had been looking over Beckett's shoulder.

"You're going to have quite the shiner, Rick," he told him. "Better come up with a better story than a stray elbow."

"That way you can impress your little girl," Bobby added. "Tell her you got in a bar fight, or something like that."

Beckett rolled her eyes at the rangers.

"You're not helping."

Castle chuckled.

"I'll try to think of something suitably impressive."

The crowd was starting to wander away now that Kate had arrived and they knew he wouldn't be allowed to do anything dumb that might hurt himself worse than he already was. It was lunchtime, after all, and most of them hadn't had anything more substantial than donuts and coffee for breakfast. Beckett put the icepack against his cheek once more, and he winced but held it in place with his hand.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. How was your paperwork thing?"

She smiled, knowing he was trying to change the subject.

"It was boring. Want to hear all about it over lunch?"

He shook his head.

"I want to hear all about it, but my face hurts and I don't think I'd be able to do justice to anything you put in front of me right now. Go on without me, and I'll hear about the paperwork thing later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to take a picture of my face and call Alexis and show her."

Which made her chuckle.

"Tell her I said hello."

"I'm going to tell her you hit me."

"She won't believe you."

He smiled, which made him wince.

"She might."

"I'll bring you back some lunch."

"Some clam chowder?" he asked, hopefully.

Kate looked over at Bobby and Jack and they nodded.

"We can do seafood for lunch," Bobby said.

"Or at least find a surf and turf place," Jack agreed.

"Sounds good."

She leaned over and brushed a kiss against his lips, and felt his hand slide along her side, the motion hidden from the others but causing her to shiver in delight. Both because it felt deliciously wonderful, and because it was a public gesture of affection. Not something she was used to, but something she could come to enjoy by all means.

"We'll be back in time for the Crime Scene investigation."

His eyes lit up at the reminder.

"Can't wait."


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note: To judge from the emails waiting for me, I owe you guys an apology. I thought I mentioned that I was going camping for the 4th, but reading back I see that I didn't. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter to make it up to you!_

OOOOOOOOOOO

He hadn't had much chance to talk to Alexis. Not because she wasn't willing, but because he'd caught her while she was on the subway on her way home from school and she couldn't hear him over the clattering. Not well enough to carry on an actual conversation anyway. He'd sent her the picture he took of himself and then sent her a text telling her that he'd call her later that evening and that it looked painful but it didn't hurt so she needed to not worry about him. She'd sent him a text back telling him that she'd be home and waiting. He read the message a few times, feeling just a little homesick – especially since Beckett was gone and there wasn't anything going on at the moment to distract him. Not to mention his face was throbbing, which didn't help.

"How are you feeling, Rick?"

He turned and saw that Tasha had joined him, only wincing slightly when she saw the bruise on his face. Castle smiled, and he winced too when the motion pulled at his cheek.

"Not as numb as I was before, but it's okay. What are you up to?"

She smiled and sat down on the arm of his chair.

"Trying to sneak a peek at the crime scene room."

His interest peaked immediately. He had tried to look in on it as they'd exited the self defense forum, but the door had been locked.

"Really? What did you find out?"

She shook her head, ruefully.

"Nothing. They're keeping us out so it's new to everyone."

He made a face.

"That makes sense, I suppose. Did they tell you _anything_?"

"Nope. Absolute secrecy."

He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the room that was going to be the crime scene, but then sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair to go snoop, then."

She grinned.

"Probably not.

Bah.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When Beckett returned to the hotel with the rangers, they found Castle still in the lobby. He was still in the chair they'd left him in, but the ice pack was a puddle of water in a bag sitting on the floor beside him. He was playing chess with Tasha, and they were chatting comfortably about one of his earlier books while she trounced him. He looked over as Kate approached and she saw his bruised face literally light up when he noticed her. Which was as much of a caress as any time he'd ever touched her with his hands. She smiled and held up the brown paper bag that she'd brought for him so he could see it.

"Brought your lunch, Rick," Jack told him, grinning as though he'd made it himself. "Clam chowder so fresh the little bastards will probably swim out of the broth before you get a chance to eat them."

Castle smiled, and Tasha chuckled.

"Clams don't swim," she told him.

Bobby snorted, gaining him a scowl from his partner, who finally shrugged.

"If the soup's hot enough they'll learn."

Beckett and Castle both snickered and he reached over and took the bag from her.

"Thanks."

She nodded, looking at the board.

"_You're_ black?"

Since there were several more black pieces on the _side_ of the board than actually on it, he frowned at her immediate assumption that he was losing.

"I could be the white side…"

"Except that he's _losing_," Tasha pointed out, cheerfully.

They continued to tease him while he ate the lunch that he'd been brought, and Beckett took over his side of the board to free him up to eat. She wasn't any better than he was, however, and Tasha finished her off pretty easily. Then she proved to Bobby and Jack that it wasn't a fluke when she did the same to both of them in good time. By then, Castle was done eating and there was a fair sized crowd gathering around the lobby waiting for the next set of forums. The big one for most of them was the crime scene room, but since they would only be allowed in one at a time, there were going to be other forums going on at the same time.

One forum was the psychology behind interrogation, which Castle was looking forward to – despite the fact that he was pretty sure he'd seen the best of them in those he watched every day. It'd be interesting for him to learn the science behind the interrogating and even though he wasn't a cop, he knew he'd be able to use the information he took from the forum and apply it to his future books. He'd signed up for it immediately.

"Are you guys doing interrogation?" he asked the others as Tasha set the chess board back up and left it on the table where they'd found it.

Bobby shook his head.

"We just had a group of psychologists come in and give us a course on that back home," the ranger told him. "We're going to do search and rescue."

Which was one that Castle wasn't interested in at all, simply because he didn't think that he'd ever need to join a search and rescue party. Apparently Beckett had decided the same thing, because she wasn't going to be doing that one, either.

"I'm doing the Federal offices," Tasha told them.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack grinned. "Going to be a Fed?"

Tasha shrugged impishly.

"Why not?"

The forum was actually open to anyone, but those who were thinking of a lateral move into the various federal agencies were definitely welcomed to show up and find out about each of the various departments. Since Castle was pretty sure he wasn't going to join the CIA or the FBI – or any other agency with a bunch of acronyms – he hadn't signed up. Beckett had, but only out of interest, she'd told him.

In between each forum – and there were several repeating from the previous days for those who had missed one in favor of another – they would be allowed 5 minutes in the crime scene room to try and deduce what had happened and write it on the official looking form that they would then turn in. At the end of the evening, the results would be in and the actual circumstances would be revealed during the cocktail party they were having to celebrate the last full day of the convention.

"Dark sunglasses and a black suit," Castle told Tasha with a grin. "_Very_ sexy…"

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was flirting but after the laser tag game well aware that he was devoted to Beckett so she knew it was _only_ flirting and nothing more serious.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kate smiled.

"I'm going to that one, too, so I'll join you." She looked at Castle. "Want to meet up and hit the crime scene room after we're done?"

He nodded.

"Definitely."

"You _could _come do search and rescue with us, Rick," Bobby offered. "That way you're not off on your own."

Castle shook his head.

"I've been on the other end of the search and rescue thing, and it's really impressive, but not something I need to learn about – especially living in New York. Blood hounds and helicopters are not the way to find someone who's missing there."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You got lost?"

Rick hesitated, looking at Beckett.

"Kind of."

"He crashed us into a forest about six months ago and got us lost," she explained.

"Really?"

Now they had the attention of all three – and some of those who had been close enough to overhear.

"Technically it wasn't my fault," Castle told them. "The plane was booby-trapped. Besides, _she_ was flying it at the time."

They were all listening, now, but the forums were announced and it wouldn't do to be late for them.

"You'll have to tell us the whole story later," Bobby requested as they got up and headed for the hall that would take them to the various rooms the forums were being held in. "It sounds like quite an adventure."

Castle reached out and took Beckett's hand as they walked, uncertain that it was really something she'd want to discuss, and giving her the chance to refuse. To his surprise – or maybe not, since he knew she liked both of the rangers – she nodded.

"Hardly an adventure – and definitely not something I'd ever want to go through again," she replied. "But the company was good. If you ask nicely, he might even show you the scar."

"From the crash?" Tasha asked, curiously.

Beckett shook her head, squeezing Rick's hand lightly before releasing it so they could separate.

"From being _shot_."

Now he was the one they all looked at, and Jack shook his head.

"Now I _know _I gotta hear this story."

Castle shrugged, looking at all of the people who were interested.

"I should charge admission," he muttered.

Beckett chuckled as she and Tasha turned one direction and the others went their own ways. There would be time enough to hear the story later – and she knew it would be one that would hold their attention, since cops all loved hearing a good stalker story and this was one of the best. And creepiest, as far as she was concerned.

"Just make sure you split it with me," she told him over her shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

The interrogation forum went over its allotted time. Not because of any problems with the presentation or the presenters, but because several of those attending it were interested enough in the subject matter that they had plenty of questions, during the presentation, during the practical demonstrations and then at the end when the presenters had invited those with more questions to come up and discuss anything they were still curious about. Castle had been one of the first to accept that invitation, fascinated by the play of the entire interrogation process. He wondered why he never discussed Beckett's technique when it came to interrogation. He'd always known that there was a certain element of a mind game in the process but it had never been so defined before for him. He wondered if Beckett had been trained to do it, or if she did it naturally.

Maybe both.

Either way, he was late coming out of the forum, and still a little distracted by what he'd learned, and literally ran right into Beckett, who had been standing outside waiting for him. He stumbled, but caught himself quickly, and smiled when he saw who it was. Which made her smile as well.

"Hey."

"Hi. How was the CIA?"

Beckett rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"It wasn't _just_ the CIA; it was the FBI, the Federal Marshals, Secret Service, Homeland Security and about a million more, it seems. I didn't even realize they _had_ a department for the protection of endangered flower species."

"No way."

"I kid you not."

"Wow."

"I know." She took his hand and they headed for the crime scene room. "How was your interrogation forum?"

"It was amazing. We-" He interrupted himself as they reached the small crowd of people waiting outside the crime scene room. "Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun."

"_You_…?" Beckett prompted, well aware that they weren't going to be called just yet.

He turned back to her, his expression excited for a moment and then turning very serious – although his eyes were still very cheerful.

"Where were you on the night of June 1st, 1988?"

She smiled.

"Probably working on homework. Where were you?"

"_I'm_ the one asking the questions here, missy," he scolded. "Now-"

"_Richard Castle, report to the crime scene room."_

He whooped, stole a quick kiss and scampered through the small crowd to the door, and Beckett felt a hand on her shoulder, turned and saw that Bobby and Jack had joined her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not exactly how the interrogator finishes the interrogations…" Bobby pointed out.

Kate blushed, but she laughed, too.

"He's over enthusiastic some times."

"You don't say?" Jack asked sarcastically, which made Bobby smile. They all watched as Castle was ushered into the door of the crime scene room, and Jack looked back at Beckett. "He _really _got shot?"

She nodded.

"Some crazed fan was out to get him for killing off a character in his books. He tried killing him by crashing the airplane we'd chartered to go to the Northeastern convention, and then when we had the audacity to make it back alive he caught Castle alone in the park."

"And shot him?"

Beckett nodded.

"He was aiming at me, though."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Now they both turned back and looked at the door of the crime scene room as though to conjure Castle back so they could see him.

"That's heavy stuff, Kate," Bobby said. "You don't do that unless you care about someone."

Neither of them mentioned, of course, that police officers did it for anyone. It wasn't the same thing, after all.

"I know." She smiled. "I yelled at him for doing it – once I knew he was going to be okay, that is."

"It sounds like quite a story."

"It sounds like the guy has 9 lives. Surviving a plane crash and then getting shot," Jack said. "You guys have to tell us the whole story this evening."

"We can do that. What's for dinner?"

The two rangers looked at each other.

"We can try to find someplace that does ribs…" Bobby suggested, looking at Kate to see what she thought of that idea.

"Sounds great."

"Does Rick like it?"

"We'll have to ask, but I'm sure he'll be all for it."

"Detective Kate Beckett, please report to the crime scene room…"

She felt a thrill of excitement – probably because Rick was so excited and it was rubbing off on her – and the guys both grinned when they saw her eyes light up. Bobby shooed her away.

"Have fun, Kate. We'll see you when you get out."

She nodded and headed through the crowd, who parted for her willingly as she made her way over to the door. Adam was one of the two people manning the crime scene room and he smiled a welcome to her as she joined them. The other one handed her a piece of paper.

"When you go in, Kate, you have five minutes to look through the scene and decide what happened just by the physical evidence. We're assuming that there are no witnesses to this crime, so you won't have any chance to ask any questions. You just go by what you see."

"Got it."

The door opened, startling them all, and Castle walked out, grinning like an idiot and still writing on the piece of paper that he'd been given before he entered the room.

"How'd it go, Rick?" Adam asked.

"Great." He handed the paper over to the other person at the door, and winked at Beckett. "You're next?"

"Yes."

"I'll wait for you."

He handed her the pen he'd been using and she entered the room, hearing them close the door behind her. Beckett looked around, but the room was completely dark. Before she could fumble around looking for the light switch, the lights came on suddenly, blinding her momentarily. It took a moment before her eyes adjusted but then she saw that the crime scene was incredibly detailed and realistic.

There was a dead body on the floor. Not _really_ dead, of course, but a real man, lying face down on the floor with blood spattered against the far wall, and a fairly gruesome looking wound on his neck, with a puddle of blood under his head and neck. He was holding a knife, which also had blood on it, and there was a bloody footprint on the floor by the bed.

"Ick."

She walked the room, careful not to step in any of the 'blood' as she did so, looking at all the evidence. She also made note of things that might not be considered evidence, but to her experienced eye they just didn't belong. She shook her head, still amazed at how real it looked – although the dead body was breathing – and then headed back out to join Castle and the others, still writing furiously as she tried to get all her deductions down on paper before her time was up.

"Did you figure it out?" Castle asked her with a broad smile as soon as she opened the door.

Beckett handed the paper to Adam, but her attention was on Rick and she gave him a saucy smile that made him chuckle.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."


	25. Chapter 25

Castle had been discussing dinner arrangements with the rangers when Kate had joined them, and now he continued the conversation as they moved away from the door to give the next officer a chance at the crime scene room.

"The guys are saying ribs for dinner," he told her.

She nodded.

"I know. Interested?"

"Always. I need to call Alexis before we go, though."

It was still early – and there was still another forum that they'd signed up for that afternoon, but it never hurt to make plans.

"Tell her I said hi," Beckett requested.

"Tell her _I _said hi, too," Bobby added.

"You know…" Jack said. "Bobby has a 15 year old _son_…"

Kate smiled.

"Is he cute?"

"No," Bobby told her. "Men prefer to be called _ruggedly handsome_."

"Like his old man."

The ranger actually blushed at the compliment, making Beckett's smile broaden, and Castle chuckled.

"Bring him along when you come for your visit," he suggested. "It'll be fun."

"I might. Thanks."

"We're going to the suggestion and complaint seminar," Beckett told them, Changing the subject. "Are you guys signed up?"

"We're doing the narcotics," Bobby replied. "We missed it the other day in favor of the procedure class."

"Rusty's back?" Castle asked, brightening even more – if that was at all possible. "I'll have to come say hi." He looked at his watch and then at Beckett. "Do you think I have time?"

She shooed him away, knowing that he was dying to go see the drug dog again and figuring that it was better than if he was infatuated with the dog's _trainer_ instead.

"I'll save your seat."

"Thanks."

He headed off with the rangers, and she turned to the room that the next seminar was going to be held in, still smiling.

The suggestion and complaint seminar – also known as the 'bitch session' was just that; a chance for the police officers who attended to complain about certain procedures that they didn't like, and to make suggestions about ones that they felt should be implemented in the future. She loved this seminar in the Northeastern convention and had no reason to believe that it would be any different here. For that matter, as low key as they were in this region it would probably be more informal with more officers willing to contribute to the discussion.

She found a seat somewhere near the back, knowing that Castle was going to be late and not wanting that to be a distraction when he joined her, and greeted several of the other officers who she was getting to know during the week. The next day the convention would be ending, and while she'd be glad to get home, she was also finding that she would miss a lot of them. Or maybe she just enjoyed spending so much time with cops and not having to look at dead bodies or be on the defensive against remarks about having Castle shadowing her.

She wondered how much more crap she'd get when it came out that they were actually seeing each other. Not that it was anyone's business but theirs, but she knew cops and she knew they'd talk. Of course, she also knew they already _did_, so hopefully it wouldn't be that much different. It wasn't like she and Castle were going to be making out at crime scenes or anything, after all. They'd have to be a bit circumspect, otherwise Montgomery would pull Castle from shadowing – no matter who he was friends with – thinking that Castle might become a distraction, and put her at risk. He already was a distraction, though, but this was much more enjoyable than when he was annoying, so she wasn't going to complain. They'd just need to discuss what was acceptable while she was working and what was off limits.

The seminar started a little late, but that was to be expected. Officers trickled in slowly; some coming from the crime scene room while others had been socializing out in the hall and had been slow to finish up their conversations. Adam was the moderator of the forum, and with him were two of Seattle's city attorneys – there to gauge the ideas that the officers attending came up with to advise what kind of legal consequences each idea or suggestion might entail. They could only speak of Washington state law, but in many respects the laws were very similar in most states, and they did have open laptops that were presumably set to let the person making the suggestion know if it was legal in their state.

Beckett listened, and took a few notes on a small tablet she'd brought down from the room that morning when someone mentioned something particularly interesting. She didn't really have too many things to add, but she'd been about to ask one of the Portland Sheriffs to give an example on a suggestion that was being made, when Rick slipped into the chair beside hers, still grinning broadly and obviously in a very cheerful mood.

She leaned over, and he accommodated her by leaning as well.

"Did you see him?"

Castle nodded.

"He was _very _happy to see me."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, but before she could comment on that, he absently reached over and took her hand in his, resting it on his thigh and then turned his attention to the Sheriff that was still speaking. Beckett squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know without words that she was more than satisfied with the arrangement and then she turned her attention to the speaker as well.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Well?"

Esposito looked up from the report he was writing, and over at Ryan, who had seated himself on the edge of his desk.

"Well what?"

"You think she's still mad?"

Esposito grinned; reminded of the prank they'd played.

"I think she's going to kill us. And she's probably already killed Castle and hid the body somewhere…"

"Think so? They've been getting along pretty well since the airplane crash…"

"You realize that she probably had to share a room with him? They're either going to end up at each other's throats or in bed together."

"You think?"

"You don't?"

Ryan hesitated, thinking about the scenario of the two forced into the same room for any length of time.

"We haven't had any reports that he's missing…"

And they knew they'd arrived, since Alexis had let them know when her dad had checked in with her upon arrival in Seattle. They had also seen a short article in one of the local papers that Castle had been spotted in Seattle, so they knew he'd been alive a few days ago.

"She's a _cop_," Esposito pointed out, his eyes serious, but his expression amused. "Who would know better than her how to hide a body? And we're probably next."

"It was still worth it."

"Definitely."


	26. Chapter 26

"So…? Are you having a good time?"

Castle grinned, even though he knew Alexis wouldn't see it. She would hear it in his voice, though, he knew. He leaned back in the easy chair he was sprawled in.

"I'm having a great time," he told her. "But I miss you."

Even over the phone he could hear the little pleased noise his daughter made at that admission.

"I miss you, too. You're coming home tomorrow?"

"Right. There are a couple of little things here that need to be finished and then we're going to do a little shopping before we have to catch our plane."

"And you're going to get me a present, right?"

He grinned again, "Maybe. Have you been good?"

"No, I went to an all night party and got drunk."

"What'd your grandmother say?"

"Who do you think took me to the party?"

He laughed at that and she joined in cheerfully, happy to have a chance to talk to him.

"Are you annoying Beckett yet?" she asked him.

"Me? Annoy _Beckett_?"

Which made her chuckle again.

"You are, aren't you?"

"No. We're getting along really well."

Which was an _understatement_, but he wasn't going to go into all that much detail over the phone – or face to face, for that matter.

"Really?"

"Well, we're surrounded by police officers, sheriffs and detectives. If she kills me, she's _going_ to get caught."

They chatted for a while longer but they didn't really talk about anything in particular, it was just a way for each of them to hear the other's voice and reconnect after so long apart. She finally sighed and told him that she needed to go, and he knew the others were almost certainly waiting for him so they could go get something to eat. It still took them a few minutes to say goodbye, and he told her he'd see her soon, but hesitated to actually say goodbye, feeling just a little homesick and missing her more and more as the minutes passed.

"Dad?"

"Yes, daughter?"

"I love you."

It was obvious she missed him as much as he missed her, and Castle wanted to jump on a plane right then and there and go home. Instead, though, he cleared his throat and tried to swallow the lump that was suddenly choking him up.

"I love you, too."

She hung up before either of them could get any more maudlin and he looked at his phone, staring at the picture of her for a long moment.

"Hey."

Castle jumped, startled, and turned to see that Beckett had come up to the suite to join him – probably because he was taking longer than he'd expected.

"Hi."

He swiped his forearm across his eyes, blinking a few times and she frowned, walking over and looking concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He sniffed, and blinked a few more times as he slid his phone into his pocket. "I was just, uh, talking to Alexis…"

She smiled, and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Does she miss you?"

"Not as much as I miss her," he admitted, reaching up and resting his hand over hers.

She slipped onto his lap and leaned against his chest, and he put his arms around her and then rested his chin on her head, holding her tightly.

"You're such a daughter's dad," Kate chided him, gently.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to be lost when she leaves me to go to college."

Beckett kissed him soundly and then got off his lap and took his hand.

"Come on, Rick, we need to go find you something to eat and something to keep you busy – otherwise you're going to get depressed."

He let her pull him to his feet, agreeing with her completely and more than willing to be cheered up.

"Are Bobby and Jack ready to eat?"

She nodded.

"We're just waiting on you."

"Let's go then."

She reached for his hand and they walked out of the suite, and he smiled, already feeling better.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You talked to your father?"

Alexis nodded, smiling at her grandmother.

"Yes."

"And is he having a good time?"

She hesitated.

"I don't know. He _said _he was – and he sounded like he was – but I think he's a little lonely."

"Is he driving Beckett crazy?"

"He said they were getting along fine."

"Then I'm sure she's keeping him company, dear."

After all they'd been through together, Alexis thought she was probably right. It wasn't like the last time, after all. Beckett had invited him to come along and she'd make sure her dad had company. Besides, she remembered that he'd mentioned some of those he was spending time with. The rangers sounded like a lot of fun.

"Probably."

She'd still be glad to see him when he returned.


	27. Chapter 27

Dinner ended up being at a surf and turf place that was on the waterfront. The rangers bought the New Yorkers dinner – celebrating their last night in Seattle – and the men had ribs while Beckett opted for lobster. They weren't the only ones from the convention that were eating there, and the others dropped by from time to time to chat, but none of them stayed overly long because none of them wanted to be late for the cocktail party that was planned at the hotel later that evening. Nevertheless, Castle and the others lingered a little after the wait staff had cleared their plates, sharing a bottle of wine and chatting about the events of the convention – including those forums that had been discussed that day.

"I'm thinking I should become a drug enforcement officer," Jack told them, smiling slightly.

"Why?" Bobby asked him with a sly grin of his own. "The cute handlers?"

"I was thinking more of the dog," Jack admitted. "He was pretty amazing."

Castle grinned.

"He was, wasn't he?" He looked over at Beckett. "See? _We _should get a dog. A department drug sniffer."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"And _you'd _be the one to walk it every day?"

"I'd help."

"And pick up after it?"

"Sometimes…"

"We _have_ drug dogs," she told him. "The department doesn't need its own."

"But it'd be so much fun…"

They sparred for a little while, much to the amusement of the Texans, and then the conversation switched over to the crime scene room and their own conjectures about what the scenario was. It turned out all of them were fairly similar in their ideas.

"There's a catch, though, somewhere," Castle told them, leaning back in his chair a little. "There has to be."

"The guy's throat was slit from behind," Jack pointed out. "It's not a suicide, even if he is holding the knife."

"Not to mention we don't know for certain that the knife in his hand is even the murder weapon," Beckett added.

"The CSI specialists will win this one," Bobby said. "I know the guy from Hawaii is one – and there's one from Vancouver, too. Someone has to have seen something similar so they'll be able to use that experience where we don't have it."

It wasn't an accusation, merely a statement of fact. Each of them had their own strengths and weaknesses, after all. Not all cops were great shots, or intense drivers. They were all decent shots – or they wouldn't be allowed to carry weapons – and they could all drive fairly well – or they wouldn't be entrusted with cruisers – but some were better at certain areas than others and that was the way it was.

"The murderer had to have left the room by the vent above the bed," Castle said. "But I couldn't figure out what would have made the blood splatter like it did. Neck wounds are messy, I suppose, but that was a lot of distance."

"What vent above the bed?" Jack asked.

"The one that the bloody footprint led to," Bobby said, letting Castle know that he'd noticed it as well. "But I don't think the vent was big enough. I assumed that they realized they were trailing blood and stopped there to take their shoes off and probably went out the window."

Beckett shook her head.

"The window was locked from the inside. If that was what happened it wouldn't have been locked."

"Maybe they missed it?" Jack suggested, doubtfully.

"Probably not," Castle said. "Not if they were going to all the trouble to make it so realistic. The print wasn't very big. It might have been a woman."

Kate shrugged.

"It's possible, but the guy on the floor was pretty big. A woman might not have been able to overpower a guy like that too easily."

"Could you?" Bobby asked, pointedly.

She hesitated, but then shrugged again, nonchalantly.

"Probably."

"Especially if there was a good reason to," Castle added. "Like if he had a gun and you were worried he'd point it at you if you didn't put him down right away…"

All three looked at him.

"I didn't see a gun," Bobby said.

"There wasn't anything about a shot being heard," Jack added.

"_You_ figured it out, didn't you?" Kate asked, bluntly.

It was Castle's turn to shrug.

"I _might_ have. I don't know for certain, though. It's just my guess – and there were several guesses and assumptions when I wrote what I thought happened. I could have missed something important."

"But you don't think you did," Beckett prodded.

He shrugged again, which made Bobby and Jack both grin.

"They're going to have to ban mystery writers from these conventions if he shows us up, Kate," Jack told her.

"He's pretty observant," she replied. "I suppose-"

They were interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the bar and the roar of an angry masculine voice.

"_Let go of me!"_

All of them – as well as the other diners around them – looked over, and they saw a large, muscular fellow in a black t-shirt and leather pants fall backwards against a table, upsetting it and bringing him and everything on the table crashing to the floor with a clatter and another angry roar.

"Stop it!"

This time the voice was decidedly feminine, but the woman it belonged to was anything but docile. She was small, cute and looked furious as she glared down at the man who was trying to untangle himself from the various condiments as well as the tablecloth. Many of the bottles had broken and there was a mixture of steak sauce, cocktail sauces and mustards as well as several other sauces now leaking slowly onto the floor.

"I didn't-"

"I think you've had enough to drink." This time it was clearly a bouncer speaking, but he wasn't _just _looking at the man on the floor, he was also looking at a large group of men about the same age as the first, and all similarly dressed. "You guys need to take your friend home and sober him up."

They stood as a group – seven of them in total – and from the belligerent expressions the bouncer was in for an argument at the very least. A brawl at the worst. To give him credit, he didn't even flinch from the idea. Another bouncer scrambled to join him, reaching the bar just as the man picked himself up off the floor and turned to face them, his hands clenched into fists.

"_Stop!"_

Beckett and the Rangers had moved at the same time, and Castle a several other officers from the convention all converged around them, standing at the entrance to the bar. The drunk from the floor glanced over and scowled at the interruption.

"Mind your own business, lady," he told her, turning back to the bouncer, believing him to be the bigger threat.

"Time to see if she can take on a bigger guy?" Castle murmured to Jack, who frowned.

"It won't go that –"

Before Jack could even finish the statement, the drunk from the floor threw himself at Beckett, while his buddies rushed forward as well.

"Kate!"

Castle jumped into the brawl immediately, diving for the guy that had just tackled Beckett and was now rolling on the floor with her, condiments smearing both of them. He grabbed the guy around the neck, forcing his head back as his momentum took him over both of them, which gave Beckett a chance to get her knee up between the drunk's legs, connecting solidly enough that there was a grunt of pain and then a soft squeal as he let her go and grabbed his testicles and tried to breathe at the same time.

Rick rolled off him, trying to get up but slipping in the spilled condiments and falling just as someone tried to kick him. Whoever it was missed, and was promptly brought down by Jack, who simply tackled him and wrenched an arm behind his back to keep him still.

Only a few minutes later all of the young men were on the floor or being subdued by either a cop or a bouncer, and the sound of sirens approaching somewhere outside. Breathing heavily – and _not_ the only one panting – Castle looked over at Beckett, who had her drunk neatly trussed with a zip tie one of the bouncers had handed her. She looked a little worse for the wear, but he wasn't sure if she was bleeding or if it was ketchup smeared on her cheek. He grinned when she noticed him looking.

"You have mustard in your ear…"


	28. Chapter 28

The room was silent and dark. The man sleeping in the bed preferred it that way, and had taken special pains with the windows to make sure they muffled out the sounds of any traffic from the streets outside. The only sound made was the gentle, steady breathing, punctuated occasionally by a soft snore.

Right until the phone on the stand by the bed rang, the sharp trill rousing the sleeper abruptly, jerking his head up, sleepily, and looking at the alarm clock on the stand by his bed and frowning when he saw what time it was.

"Damn it…"

It wasn't the first time he'd ever been woken in the middle of the night, however, and Roy Montgomery reached for the phone knowing that they wouldn't have woken him if it wasn't important.

"Montgomery."

The voice on the on the other end wasn't one he recognized and he soon found out why. He sat up in his bed.

"Beckett? Yeah, she's one of mine. Who is this?" Another pause, and then he sat a little more upright. "They _what_? Are they all okay?" He listened again and then shook his head. "Will they have to stay in town for the arraignment? Okay, thanks for letting me know. No, really, I appreciate it."

He hung up the phone and held it for a minute, debating, but then he set the phone back on the stand and lay back down. There was nobody he had to talk to just then about this and everyone that he'd want to tell – because it was going to be fun to tell everyone that Beckett and Castle got in a brawl – were all in bed. _He _didn't like being woken, why should he do it unnecessarily to others?

A few minutes later, the room was silent and still once more.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Richard Castle was seated in an upholstered chair, leaning back and holding an icepack against his face. Beside him, Jack was doing the same thing, while a medic put stitches into Bobby's forehead, above his right eye.

"You guys look like crap."

They all looked over – except Bobby, who had to hold still or risk having his eyelid stitched close – and saw that Beckett had joined them, freshly cleaned of all condiments and holding an icepack in her hand which had probably been held against her cheek at one point since it was bruising into a whole realm of different purples and blues.

"_You _don't look much better, Darling," Jack told her with a pained smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cleared to leave," Kate replied, walking over and looking at Bobby's face. Of all of them he had taken the most serious injury; his face had been cut when he'd been hit by someone wearing a class ring and of all of them he was the only one who needed stitching. The others were just going to bruise. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

The Texan waved his hand carefully, and with forced nonchalance.

"I'm fine."

Beckett looked at the doctor.

"Is he?"

She smiled, cutting off the last stitch.

"It'll leave a scar, but he'll be fine."

Jack grinned.

"Women like scars. They make you more macho looking."

"I'm _married_, remember? She isn't going to be any more attracted to me than she already is. No matter _how_ macho I look."

Castle pushed himself out of the chair, walked over to stand beside Kate and put his hand on the small of her back as he watched the doctor put a bandage on Bobby's eyebrow.

"What did Adam say?" he asked her.

"We're all good to go as soon as we're cleared here."

"He's cleared," the doctor said, pulling off her gloves and throwing them in the waste container. "Make sure you avoid any strenuous exercise and call your doctor if you start getting headaches, dizziness or if you black out."

"I will," Bobby promised her as he got up and reached for his jacket. "Thank you."

"You guys filed your statements?" Beckett asked the rangers.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack told her, while Bobby nodded.

"Good. Then let's get back to the convention and see if Castle's as brilliant as he thinks he is."

Rick gave her an innocent look.

"_No_ one is as brilliant as I think I am," he said, good-naturedly and more than willing to let them tease him. He didn't mind at all.

They laughed as they left the clinic room, and headed for the car that Anderson had told them he'd leave for them so they could get back to the convention. He'd gone ahead; once he'd assured himself that they were all okay. There was a party to run, after all, he'd told them, and he was the emcee. He'd popped up a mapquest printout to show them the way back to the hotel from the clinic, and had left it with Beckett – along with the keys to the car.

She drove them. Bobby had been given a painkiller before they'd started working on his eyebrow and had no intention of driving – although he didn't feel drowsy or lightheaded – and Jack bowed to Beckett, who had, after all, won the defensive driving tests above all of them. Castle played navigator from the passenger side and it wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

The party was well under way. They could hear it as they walked through the lobby on their way to the elevators. None of them were dressed for company as they were; their clothing was smeared with condiments, in Bobby's case some blood, and Castle had ripped one of the sleeves of the shirt he'd been wearing in the scuffle. He grinned when they entered the elevator and saw a reflection of the four of them in the mirrors that covered the walls of the

"We really look beat up," he murmured.

They were all bruised and definitely looked like they'd been in a brawl. He watched as the others all looked at their reflections as well, but the elevator stopped on the rangers' floor before they could comment.

"We'll see you at the party," Kate told them as they entered the hall.

Jack nodded, wincing just a little when he pulled the muscles of his cheek that were bruised as he graced her with a broad smile.

"Save me a dance."

The door closed and the elevator continued up to their floor and Castle gestured for her to precede him when it opened once more.

"I really don't have a lot left to wear," Kate admitted.

"Wear the dress you wore to the first party," he suggested as they entered the suite. "It's perfect."

"I already wore it."

"So?"

She gave him a look, and he thought she was beautiful, even bruised and a little battered.

"You're a man. You wouldn't understand."

He grinned.

"Go naked, then."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"I suppose it won't kill me to wear the same dress…"

He took her in his arms and hugged her lightly.

"You'll look amazing no matter what…"

That earned him a smile and a kiss, but then she pushed him away.

"Go get dressed. I don't want to be any later than we already are."

And if she held onto him much longer there would be a real danger of them not arriving to the party at all.

As if he was well aware of what was going through her mind – and knowing him she decided he probably was – he smiled impishly and vanished into his room, closing the door behind him to give her all the space she needed to get ready.


	29. Chapter 29

The room was filled with partygoers. Unlike the informal gathering a few days before, this was a party intended for everyone to attend. And they all were there. Not only for the drinks and the dancing, which were always good – in moderation, of course – but because there would also be awards given out for every competition that had occurred throughout the convention. Including the crime scene room, which still had everyone buzzing.

Castle and Beckett caught up with the rangers outside of the hotel room the two of them were sharing. She smiled when Bobby answered the door at her knock, because while he was sharply dressed in a black blazer, shirt and jeans of the same color that matched his cowboy hat, the bruises on his cheek had only darkened and he had not just one, but _two_ black eyes.

Castle snickered.

"You look like an evil Lone Ranger."

Kate couldn't help it; she snickered, too.

Bobby gave them both a look that probably cowed all the bad guys he'd ever glared at but had no affect on the two New Yorkers.

"You should look in a mirror," he retorted.

Beckett had covered her bruising with makeup, and only Castle knew exactly where those bruises were, but the writer was sporting a swollen cheek, the bruise from that morning's self defense forum and now a black eye of his own – one that was even a darker shade that Bobby's.

"You ready?"

Jack joined them, wearing a two-toned gray blazer, a brilliant white dress shirt and gray jeans. He, too, had dressed in the colors that would match his cowboy hat and Kate had to admit both rangers looked very handsome. Even with their bruised faces. Or maybe because of them? She smiled, wishing Texas was closer to New York, and offered her arm to Jack.

"Ready."

Castle rolled his eyes, good-naturedly, at losing her to the Texan – at least for the moment – and then offered his arm to Bobby, who gave him an odd look and closed the door behind Jack and led them all to the elevator.

"A Texan doesn't show up at a shindig on the arm of a anyone other than a beautiful woman or riding a good horse," he told Castle as they waited for the elevator. "And since you're not my wife, and not my horse, I'm gonna pass."

Castle grinned.

"I should use that in one of my books…" he looked over at Beckett, who scowled.

"Don't even think about it."

"You don't know what I was thinking," he protested.

"It had to do with horses."

"How did you know-"

The elevator doors opened with a ding, interrupting him, and Beckett ignored him with a grin as they all boarded and he had still been grumbling about it as they walked into the party.

There was a slight pause in the noise of the large grouping when they entered, and then a wave of applause – as well as some good-natured catcalls – greeted their entrance. Kate realized that everyone there had already heard about the brawl – probably from the other cops who had been at the restaurant and had joined in on it. She saw that Adam had returned from the clinic and was standing at the slightly raised area on the right side of the ballroom, clearly getting ready for some announcements, although he hadn't been talking to anyone when they'd arrived.

As they walked over to the bar, Castle and the rangers accepted the applause with wry grins, although there were an awful lot of comments about getting beat up, too. Beckett just walked with them, greeting the people who spoke to her cheerfully – but without smiling too much, since it hurt to smile too much just then. Instead she watched the guys; the rangers were more reserved, but Castle – not really surprising her much – was enjoying it to the fullest, more than willing to tell anyone that asked everything that had happened. Once they reached the bar, he was also more than willing to let them all know exactly how Beckett had practically cleaned up the entire brawl all by herself, much to her embarrassment.

"Do I get the first dance?"

She was almost grateful for the interruption and turned to see that Adam had joined them. With a quick glance over at Castle – who was completely involved in the tale he was telling – and then nodded and offered him her hand. Anderson led her out to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing and grinned as they both looked over at Castle again.

"He's having the time of his life, isn't he?"

She smiled.

"He's a story-teller," she pointed out. "It's what he does, and he's very good at it."

"So I hear," he agreed, readily. "And you? Are you having a good time?"

Beckett nodded.

"It's been a lot of fun," she told him sincerely. "Even better than the Northeastern conference usually is."

"Which means you'll come back next year?"

"Maybe. If they let me. I'd definitely like to."

"Well consider yourself invited."

"Thank you. I'm almost sorry to see it end – although it'll be good to get home."

"It's not over yet," Anderson reminded her. "We still have part of tomorrow…"

She frowned, deciding that he was being pretty smug about something – although she didn't know him well enough to be completely sure. The schedule said there was only a final forum the last morning, and it didn't say what it was – but she couldn't imagine why he was looking so pleased with himself. No forum was that interesting, after all. The really fun ones had already been done.

"I'm looking forward to it…"

She didn't know what else to say besides that, but it was enough for him, apparently. He switched the topic to the brawl and they talked about it as they danced through the first song and then into another as the band played music that wasn't slow enough that the dancing would be intimate, but _was_ slow enough that they weren't forced to jump around. She wasn't in the mood for that – and she still ached from the fight, although she'd never admit it.

They stopped abruptly as someone tapped Anderson's shoulder, and both turned expecting to see Castle, only to find Jack standing there, looking every bit the Texas Ranger right up until he smiled cheerfully.

"Can I cut in?"

Anderson bowed to him, and then to Kate, relinquishing her to the Texan with a grin of his own.

"Thanks for the dance, Kate."

She barely had a chance to thank him when Jack swept her away, and the next couple of hours were almost a blur for her as one guy after another took her for a swing around the dance floor. Most of the time, she danced the relaxed song with them, but Castle always seemed to find her just as the music was about to turn slower and it was he that she melted against as they swayed gently to the rhythm of whatever song was playing just then. It was sweet and tender, and also a way to catch her breath before she was claimed by yet another partner for another, faster, dance once the slow one had ended.

Finally, Adam took over the stage once more, giving the band a break. He grinned as they all turned to look at him, and Kate knew that more than a few of the officers in the room had had far more to drink than what was good for them. Of course, none of them were driving anywhere so it wasn't really a problem. Especially with so many others around to make sure anything got stopped long before it became any kind of issue. She was sober, and she was pretty sure Castle was, but Jack had been knocking back a few and had spent a fair amount of time that evening dancing with Tasha, who had seemed more than willing to give up any desire for Castle in favor of the good looking ranger. They were arm in arm as they, too, looked up at Anderson.

"So!" he said, cheerfully. "Tonight marks the last full night of the convention. I hope you all had as good a time as I did…"

There were loud cheers to that, and Beckett joined in. Adam smiled.

"Good." He looked at one of the other Seattle officers that had been helping out with planning and making sure the convention ran smoothly. The officer handed him a stack of papers. "When I read your name, please come up and get your certificates."

He started reading names and Beckett knew this was for the forums that had been required and now made the officers certified. There were also other ones, she soon found out when he called her name and she went up to the stage for her own. Her stack of certificates also included a very nice one for her win on the driving course, which made her smile as much as the loud cheers for her when her name had been called had made her blush.

A few names later Castle was called up to the stage as well, much to his surprise. He didn't require certification for anything, but she could see how pleased he was when he was given a certificate for attending the convention, and he grinned broadly when they gave him the certificate for his win in the shooting gallery, and the applause as he left the stage told her quite plainly that the police officers attending wouldn't mind if he came again the next year. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a one time thing with them.

He was still smiling when he joined her, and she looked over his certificates with interest as the rest of the officers were called up one by one. Finally they were all finished, and everyone looked expectantly back up to the stage.

"I suppose you all want to know about the Crime Scene Room, now?"

Since that was exactly what they were all waiting for, there was a lot of good-natured shouting at him, and Anderson laughed.

"First, I'll explain the crime. Then I'll let you know who won." He didn't reach for any paper to read, telling Beckett that he knew very well the scenario in the room. She suspected he'd had a hand in creating it. "The victim was a 27 year old male who died of a gunshot wound to the throat."

He was interrupted by murmuring in the crowd as the officers discussed that, and Beckett smiled. She'd guess the knife had been the murder weapon, even though she had had her doubts.

Anderson let them talk for a few moments and when it died down, he continued on, telling them the made up tale of how there had been a fight – a domestic disturbance – between the man and his girlfriend. He'd threatened her with the knife and she'd pulled a gun. Terrified, and not a very good shot, she'd been back to the wall by her knife-wielding boyfriend and only when he'd raised the knife to strike did she shoot him, aiming too high and striking a glancing blow to his neck. Luckily for her – and unluckily for him – the bullet nicked the jugular and he bled to death before he was able to finish his attack. She stepped in his blood, realized instantly what she'd done, but hadn't had any kind of experience in cleaning up a crime scene, so she'd simply taken off her shoes to keep from tracking it, and had escaped through the vent above the bed, for fear someone would see her coming out the door and decide she was the murderer.

The audience listened to the tale with interest, and when it was over there was more murmuring, as they discussed the evidence and decided amongst themselves that that certainly could have been the scenario for what they'd seen for evidence. What they'd all assumed was a knife wound very well could have been a badly fired gunshot wound, and just because no one heard the shot, that didn't mean it didn't happen. They could have thought it was a car backfiring, after all. Adam once more let them talk for a few moments and then held up his hand for silence – and received it.

"Several people decided it was a gunshot," he told them. "But only two actually figured out the murder weapon, the suspect and the escape route." He hesitated just a moment, enjoying the way they were watching so intently, wondering who it was, and then smiled. "Owen Tang and Rick Castle, please come to the stage."

Applause followed Castle and the Hawaiian as they went up to the stage, and Anderson waited for it to die down before speaking again.

"We made two prizes instead of making them share – especially since it would be hard for them to share the basket itself, or the gift cards."

He handed each of them a large gift basket – and each received a certificate. There was another round of applause and both of them left the stage grinning. Anderson clapped too, and then turned back to the rest of the officers.

"I'll see you all in the morning. Enjoy the party."

They cheered again, and the band took the stage back as Anderson stepped down. Kate smiled as Castle joined her again, holding the basket and being slapped on the back and shoulder as he walked through the crowd. They clearly weren't annoyed at being shown up by him.

"Congratulations."

He smiled, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"Thanks. I'm going to go up. Want me to take your things with me?"

Which told her that while he was clearly done (probably tired) dancing, he wasn't going to assume she was ready to call it a night, and didn't expect her to leave just because he was. She was ready to leave, however. She was sore and a little tired, and more than ready to relax with only one person instead of a hundred or two.

"Give me a chance to say goodnight to a couple of people and I'll join you."

He nodded, reaching for her certifications.

"Sounds good."

It sounded even better than good, really, but he didn't say it. Luckily, he didn't need to. She could see in his expression that he was pleased she'd decided to join him, and that made her feel more than just a little warm. A warmth that had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note: Okay, so as a few of you have assumed, the chapter coming up with be a bit more explicit than most of the others in this story. I know the rating is already M, but I figured I'd warn those of you who may be more sensitive to this kind of thing. That said, here we go!_

OOOOOOOOOO

"So what's in the basket?" Beckett asked as they entered the suite only a few minutes later.

"No clue." He looked at the basket, but the cellophane on it kept him from seeing much of anything in the prize basket. "Want to open it?"

She shook her head.

"I want to get off my feet."

The exhaustion in her voice caught his attention, and he set the basket down.

"Too much dancing?" he asked. "Or too much _brawling_?"

Beckett smiled despite herself.

"Too much of both. I ache."

She headed for the bathroom, already slipping off her shoes and reaching for the zipper of her dress. He caught up to her at the doorway and slid it down for her.

"We could soak for a while," he suggested as she took a washcloth and started washing her face. He caught her expression in the mirror, and smiled. "Or, even better, I could give you one of my patented massages."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Patented, huh?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe not _patented_," he allowed. "But you'll enjoy it, I promise. Come on…"

Castle took her hand, and grabbed up a towel as he pulled her out of the bathroom and toward 'his' room. Intrigued, she stood still while he finished undressing her, and then stretched on her belly. She sighed as he rested the towel over her hips, covering her rear but not much else, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. Even if he wasn't good at giving massages, the worst that could happen was that she might fall asleep – which was all well and good as far as she was concerned.

"I don't have any massage oil," he said, his voice coming from somewhere near her head, although she didn't open her eyes to confirm that. "So we'll have to improvise with baby oil. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want," she told him, complacently. As long as she didn't have to do anything, she didn't care.

She heard him rummaging around the bathroom again, and then somewhere near the hot tub, but he was back only a few moments later.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmm, hmm…"

Luckily, he didn't just squirt the oil onto her back, which would have been cold – and not the best way to relax. Instead, he warmed it by rubbing it in his palms and then started rubbing it into her skin, starting with her neck and shoulders and then moving to her back and then her sides and ever downward. By the time he reached the small of her back, she was convinced that he had the most talented hands and fingers in the world, and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to finish the job. She relaxed more and more as he soothed the aches from the brawl, and then, before she could wonder if he was going to remove the towel and work on her buttocks, he switched directions and started on her feet, working his way up her calves, and then her thighs, kneading muscles that ached and drawing contented sighs from her when he found and took care of a particularly achy spot. The smell of warm baby oil permeated the room, and she was so relaxed by then that she didn't even realize he'd slid the towel off and started working on her upper thighs and rear.

_She _didn't notice, but her body definitely started to react when his hands slid unerringly along her rear, caressing as well as massaging, his fingers sliding along her thighs, and occasionally sliding between them to her inner thighs, not intentionally trying to arouse her, but doing it nonetheless. A pleased moan escaped her lips and startled her enough that she opened her eyes and tensed.

"Relax, Kate," he soothed, his right hand resting on her rear, but the fingers of his left finding her slit and caressing her lovingly. "It's all part of the service…"

Beckett couldn't exactly relax with him doing what he was doing to her body, but she did close her eyes again and without moving much opened her legs a little more to give him silent permission to continue what he was doing and to give him better access to her so he could. He chuckled gently, and she felt him lean over her and then press a kiss against her neck.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his fingers never slowing, and her hips now rocking against his hand as her entire being seemed focused on what he was doing and saying and nothing more.

Beckett turned her head, and he kissed her lips just as softly as he'd kissed her neck. She started to roll over, but his other hand held her still, keeping her on her belly for now. She didn't fight him; she couldn't have just then if she wanted to. Instead she concentrated on his fingers as they drove her inexorably toward climax while his lips caressed the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She finally arched against his hand, a muffled cry of pleasure and a tensing of every muscle in her body signaling that he'd succeeded in his intentions. His hand caressed her until she stopped trembling, and then with a final kiss pressed lightly against her neck, he covered her with a sheet and allowed her to roll over onto her side.

He was seated on the edge of the bed, naked and very much aroused, but apparently his own release wasn't part of the 'service' because he didn't move to touch her. She smiled at him, at patted the spot beside her in clear invitation to cuddle.

Castle went more than willingly, stretching out beside her, resting on his side so he could face her.

"Feel better?" he asked, his eyes soft with amusement and love.

"Absolutely," she replied, opening the sheet and covering him with it as well as she scooted closer and pushed against his chest so he rolled onto his back. "My turn, okay?"

He nodded, his breath catching as her hand unerringly found his erection and traced the size and shape of him with fingers that tantalized just as much – if not more – than his had when he'd been touching her. Beckett smiled and straddled him, not at the right angel for him to enter her, but close enough that she could – and did – press him against her belly and caress him until his hips were thrusting upward in time to her strokes.

"Kate," he groaned. "You're killing me…"

She smiled and leaned over, trapping his throbbing arousal between their bodies as she kissed him.

"I love you," she told him, shifting just he caught her lips with his and kissed her eagerly. She felt him between her thighs, moved a little more and gasped as he thrust upward and into her with another groan – this one pure pleasure.

Castle wrapped his arms around her as they found their rhythm and he held her tightly as she had her way with him, taking her pleasure from him but at the same time giving him so much that he couldn't even think past what they were doing. The new position was exciting and she climaxed quickly, despite his earlier efforts on her behalf, and he wasn't too far behind, holding her hips as he bucked under her, his body tensing for a long moment and his release just as exquisite as he could have hoped for.

Beckett collapsed on top of him with a sigh that was pure pleasure for both of them.

"Wow…"

He smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes before kissing her again.

"I should patent that," he said.

She rolled off him, separating them and then reached for the blankets that had been pushed to the side so she could pull them up over the two of them.

"If you could, you'd make a fortune," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder, only then realizing that it was the shoulder that carried the scar from where he'd been shot while trying to protect her.

He chuckled again, and held her close, uncertain if he wanted to take advantage of their last night alone in a new city and go again, or if he was too tired. Before he could decide, he fell asleep. She didn't notice, however, because she'd already dozed off, secure in his arms, and assured of his love.


	31. Chapter 31

Morning found the two of them still in bed, tangled in each other's arms and sound asleep. Some time before dawn he'd woken, and had then woken her as well, his body aching to be with her again. She'd responded almost immediately with an ardor that matched his own and the two of them had spent a long time loving each other, well aware that it wouldn't be so easy for them once they returned home to be together like this and with such abandon. He'd driven her to the edge and over repeatedly, using every trick and technique he knew to give her as much pleasure as she deserved, and by the time Beckett returned the favor and brought him to his own release – not once, but twice – the two of them were sated and exhausted, and once more drifted off to sleep together.

When she woke up next, Beckett was almost as sore and achy as she'd been after the brawl – but for an entirely different reason. She stretched beside him, groaning softly at the way her muscles ached, and then felt his hand cup her breast and knew she'd woken him as well. She turned her head and saw that his eyes were still closed, but there was no doubt she was awake.

"Good morning," he murmured, his thumb brushing her nipple until it hardened under his attention. She arched against his hand, more than willing to be played with – especially when it felt deliciously good – but she was pretty sure that he wasn't really planning on taking the play much further. She was sore, and she knew that he had to be as well. Their fervent loving the evening before wasn't something that was going to be duplicated any time soon, after all.

"Good morning," she told him, her hand sliding seductively along him, amused when she felt him twitch, but not harden immediately like he would have the evening before. "Are you as sore as I am?"

He chuckled and hugged her closely, but pulled his hips back just a little to escape her hand.

"I feel like I did the first time, when I couldn't get enough and never wanted it to end."

She smiled, and stole a kiss.

"You have a way with words, you know?"

"Mmm, hmm…" his gaze was amused. "I _am_ a writer, you know…"

"I heard that somewhere. Anything I might have read?"

"Maybe." He stretched a little in her arms and she saw him wince.

"Need a massage?" she asked, unable to keep a straight face.

"That's what got me into this in the first place," he pointed out.

"Breakfast?" she suggested.

He nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll order if you want the shower first."

Which made Beckett smile again; because now she _knew_ he was sore. Otherwise he would have suggested they shower together – which almost certainly would have led to more physical activity.

"I want bacon."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He kissed her, and rolled off the bed, groaning with every motion and she followed suit, feeling even more aches now that she was moving. She grinned, though, because he was moving just as slowly as she was, and looked just as sore.

"Wore you out, huh?" she asked, impishly.

Castle grinned, but didn't deny it.

"It was worth every ache, I promise you."

She smiled and headed into the bathroom. She agreed completely.

OOOOOOOOO

By the time they'd both showered and eaten the large breakfast he'd ordered up for them, they were both feeling a lot better. Still a bit sore, but able to walk without wincing. The two of them packed most of their things just to make sure they were ready for the rest of the day and then, with Castle wearing jeans and a polo and Beckett wearing jeans and a loose-fitting blouse. They also made sure not to pack their jackets because it was still raining outside.

Cheerful and holding hands they headed down to the lobby to spend the morning – and a small amount of the afternoon – with their new friends before they had to catch their flight at 6 PM. They were immediately met in the lobby by Bobby, who was grinning ear to ear when he joined them.

"Good morning!"

Kate smiled. He didn't look hung over although she'd been pretty sure that he would have looked a little worse for wear after the party the night before. The lobby was filled with police officers who were chatting with each other, exchanging stories about the night before and the favorite moments of the convention so far. She turned her attention back to Bobby.

"Good morning," she told him. "How'd you sleep?"

The Texan smirked.

"It was _very_ quiet in our room last night."

Castle raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was more to that than what he was saying.

"Oh? Why so?"

"Because _someone_ didn't come back to the room last night…"

"Really?"

Castle grinned, too, and Beckett resisted an urge to elbow him in the ribs.

"Would I lie?" Bobby asked. "Of course, they're both grown ups and whatever they want to do is fine with me. But his half of the room is a mess, so I hope he doesn't decide to sleep too late this morning."

"I think-"

Before Beckett could finish whatever she was going to say they were interrupted by the arrival of a few of the Colorado contingent, who swarmed Beckett, asking her about the brawl from the night before since they had missed the party and all the gossip. She ended up pulled slightly to the side of the lobby to tell the story in her own words while Castle spotted a table with donuts and coffee near the other side of the lobby, closest to the door.

"Coffee?" he asked Bobby.

The Ranger started to nod, but then hesitated, cocking his ear as they headed for the table.

"You hear that?"

Rick frowned, listening.

"Sirens."

"Yeah."

Castle shrugged.

"It's a big city, maybe it-"

The lobby door suddenly opened with a loud crash, startling everyone in the room into sudden silence. Even as they all looked to see what was happening, four men in black ski masks rushed into the room, brandishing what looked like semi automatic machine guns. They stopped cold when they realized how many people were there, and Castle and Bobby – who had been closest to the door – found themselves far too close to those deadly looking guns, which were suddenly pointed at them and everyone else.

"Nobody move!" one of the men yelled.

Beckett stepped forward, well aware that Rick was much too close to the guns for her liking, and suddenly frightened that something was going to happen.

As though her thinking of him brought him to the attention of the masked men, one of the guns was suddenly pointed at him.

"You! Come here."

Castle hesitated, moving his hands away from his body so they could see he wasn't going to try anything and took a couple of steps forward. Beckett started forward, but was suddenly grabbed around the waist.

"Wait, Kate," Adam Anderson hissed softly.

"I-"

"_Wait_!" he whispered again, harshly. "It's not what you think…"


	32. Chapter 32

Beckett twisted in Anderson's arms, trying to get free of his grip and at the same time trying to watch what was going on through the crowd of stunned police officers.

"Let me _go_," Kate snapped, her voice just as low as Anderson's. "I need to help him."

Flashbacks of Castle sprawled on the Park pathway in the rain with blood pooling under him were vividly resurrected in her mind, and she struggled to get loose.

"_Watch_," he hissed, tightening his grip and holding his head slightly away to avoid a stray elbow as she tried to free herself from his grasp. She was a lot stronger than she looked. "It's not what it looks like."

She hesitated, wondering what the hell he was talking about, and saw Castle slowly walk towards the closest of the four gunmen. The man moved his weapon to the side and grabbed Rick, roughly yanking him over to stand between the gunmen and the others in the lobby. Beckett saw him wince, and felt a surge of helplessness. She also saw Bobby, who was standing closer than anyone else, shift a little, drawing the attention of the gunmen, and one turned his weapon on the Ranger.

"Get back…"

Bobby took a couple of steps back, and Kate wished fervently that she had her gun on her. None of the police officers in the room were armed; the hotel had a very strict policy about weapons and Adam had made sure all the officers understood that none of them were exempt from that rule. As a result, weapons had been left in suitcases or in weapons cases and locked up.

"We need to _do_ something," one of the Colorado officers muttered under his breath, looking furious.

"They'll hurt Castle if we do," another whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up!" the gunman holding Castle yelled. "I want to speak with whoever is in charge, and I want to speak with him now."

To their credit, not one officer looked at Anderson. The last thing any of them were going to do was give up another of their number to a hostage situation. He let go of Beckett, however, and stepped forward through the crowd, ignoring it when various officers hesitated to let him through, obviously worried about what would happen when he was singled out. Beckett followed closely behind him, her eyes only on Castle, who looked a lot calmer than she felt.

She stopped beside Bobby, while Adam continued forward, and felt the Ranger put a reassuring hand on the small of her back.

The gun in the man's hand followed Anderson as he moved, and when he stopped in front of them, the gunman startled all of them by suddenly grinning and pulling off his ski mask, revealing a cheerful looking young man with a blonde crew cut. Beckett stared at him, stunned, and knew from the utter silence behind her and beside her that everyone else was equally shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Real enough for you?" the young man asked Anderson.

Adam nodded, and Kate watched as the others pulled off their masks as well, and realized she knew one of them. He was one of the men Anderson had introduced her to the first night they'd arrived at the convention. One of Anderson's men.

"Good job," Anderson said, turning to the officers watching them with a slightly abashed smile. "So, ladies and gentlemen, the forum for this morning is – in case you haven't worked it out – hostage situations."

Now there were murmurs from the people behind her and she heard Bobby give a low whistle and a soft curse.

"Son of a bitch…"

She couldn't have said it better herself.

No one liked to be frightened or startled, so it wasn't surprising that the murmuring wasn't exactly filled with admiration at Anderson's demonstration. Beckett noticed that the blonde slapped Castle on the back as he moved to stand beside Anderson.

"This is Robert Maxwell," Anderson told them, introducing the blonde. "He's a Federal hostage negotiator who is assigned to the Seattle PD. He's negotiated literally hundreds of situations and because of his experience he's saved hundreds of lives. I'm sure that many of you have found yourselves in hostage situations, but we decided that for those who haven't, you should have an idea of just how suddenly something can deteriorate into a real crisis, and how important it is to keep a cool head on your shoulders. Rob's going to teach you this morning how to do just that."

Now there was interest in the murmurs around her, as they all got over the shock and decided that it certainly had been an object lesson like none they ever could have matched. Robert bowed to them, still smiling slightly.

"If we can all head for the conference room we'll get started. That way those of you with the earlier flights won't have to worry about missing them."

The gathered officers all started moving toward the conference room off the left side of the lobby and Castle shook Robert's hand and walked over to Beckett, grinning. She scowled as she realized that he'd been in on it. His smile faded when he saw her expression, but she didn't say anything to him. Instead she turned and walked off, heading for the conference room, leaving Castle staring at her back with Bobby still standing beside him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

The Ranger looked over at him.

"You were in on it?"

Castle nodded, grinning again.

"Adam asked me if I'd be willing, since if it was a police officer taken hostage someone might have actually been injured if they tried something – and egos could be bruised if whoever it was had to deal with his buddies teasing him about it. Better that it's the civilian writer in this case,"

Bobby shook his head, a look that was almost pity on his face.

"You might have considered letting Kate know. She was pretty worried about you."

Rick hesitated, looking the direction Beckett had gone before she'd vanished into the crowd.

"You think she's mad?"

"I think-"

"Hey!" Castle was suddenly engulfed in a bearhug as Jack joined the two of them, grinning even broader than Rick had been. "Man you sure had us going!"

The writer chuckled, worries about Beckett fading in the enthusiasm of the younger ranger.

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?"

"Had me fooled," Jack assured him. "I thought sure you were a goner."

He seemed far more cheerful about that than he really should have been, Castle decided, but it didn't make his smile dim.

"They startled me when they came in," he admitted. "I'd forgotten all about it until it actually started happening."

"We'd better get going or we're going to miss the beginning," Bobby reminded them, pulling their attention to the fact that the lobby had almost emptied out of officers.

They headed for the conference room, and found that while a lot of the seats were already taken, there were still enough to ensure that they didn't have to stand for the entire lecture. There was an empty spot next to Beckett so he excused himself from the rangers and went over and sat down. She looked at him, but before he could say hello or anything, she turned her attention back to the forum, and Castle felt a sudden chill in the air that had nothing to do with the temperature.

He frowned, but decided she was just really interested in what was being said. He hoped.


	33. Chapter 33

The end of the hostage negotiation forum marked the official end of the convention. There were a lot of people catching flights soon after and the lobby filled with police officers, all saying goodbye to those that they'd met up with again or had met for the first time. Castle had intended to talk to Kate, to see why she seemed so annoyed all of the sudden, but as soon as Robert Maxwell had announced the end of his forum, she'd left without a word to him, and now she was saying her goodbyes to those officers she'd gotten to know during the convention, and was pointedly ignoring him.

"Woman troubles?" Jack asked, slapping his back as he joined him.

They both watched as Beckett hugged the Portland Sheriffs, exchanging business cards with them for future contact.

"I think she's mad at me."

The ranger snorted, amused.

"I gotta tell you, Rick. _I'm _a little annoyed, too. That fake hostage thing scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Castle looked over at Beckett again, and sighed.

"I was going to tell her about it."

"You should have."

"What do I do to make her stop being mad at me?"

Jack laughed, and slapped his back once more.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. She's a spitfire, Kate is, and I don't imagine she'll be all that impressed no matter _what _you do."

"Thanks."

It was sarcastic and annoyed, and made the ranger smile even broader.

"Better you than me, buddy."

"Better him than you what?" Bobby asked, walking up just in time to hear that last comment.

"Kate's mad at Rick."

"About the hostage thing?"

Castle nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You should have warned her."

"It was _supposed _to be a secret," he said. "So it would be more realistic…"

"Still should have told her."

Rick sighed.

"I know. What do I do?"

The Texan shrugged.

"Say you're sorry, I guess. It's all that ever works when my wife is mad at me."

"And it always works?"

"Nope. But eventually she gets over whatever it is I did." He looked at his watch. "Anyway, we need to get going, so I'm going to risk her annoyance and go say goodbye."

"She's not mad at _you_," Castle reminded him.

"Good point. Come on."

OOOOOOOOO

Kate smiled as the rangers walked over, but she also was a little sad, because she noticed that they had their bags close at hand and that meant that she was going to have to say goodbye to them. She hated goodbyes. Then her eyes lingered just for a moment on Castle and she felt a surge of annoyance that she knew she couldn't hide from her expression. Instead of trying, she turned back to the rangers, and was swept up into Jack's arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Kate, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You, too, Jack," she told him, sincerely. "You guys have to come to New York."

He kissed her soundly and passed her over to Bobby, who hugged her just as tightly.

"We'll make sure we do," he promised.

"And bring your wife," Castle reminded him, offering both men his hand.

"I won't have a choice," Bobby replied, shaking his hand warmly. "She'll make me bring her – just to meet you."

Rick smiled, and Bobby looked at Beckett.

"Take care of him, Kate."

She couldn't quite force a smile, but she nodded.

"I will. Have a safe flight."

He hugged her again and then they gathered up their bags and headed for the lobby door. Castle watched them go, and then turned to Beckett.

"Listen… I-"

"I'm going to go finish packing," she interrupted. "If you're going to go get souvenirs for your mom and Alexis, you should go shopping now, while you have the time."

"But-"

She didn't wait for his reply; instead, she turned on her heel and headed through the thinning crowd and for the elevator, stopping occasionally to say goodbye to various other officers, but not looking back once.

Castle watched her go, feeling abandoned.

"But I wanted you to come, too…" he murmured, softly, even though no one was close enough to hear him – and certainly _Kate_ wasn't.

He didn't have a chance to brood for long. He was popular with the convention goers and part of that meant that everyone wanted a chance to say goodbye. None of them knew him well enough to catch on that he was distracted by the way she was reacting, and he was so good at working a crowd automatically that even without his full attention on what he was doing, none of them felt slighted.

He was talking to Owen Tang, the Hawaiian who had won the crime scene room with him, when he suddenly felt someone put their hands over his eyes in a classic _guess who_ gesture. Someone female by the size of those hands. Hoped welled up in him, but it was dashed almost immediately when she spoke from behind him.

"Guess who?"

It was Tasha. There was no mistaking her voice. He smiled as well as he could and turned to look at her, pulling her hands away from his eyes.

"Hey."

She grinned, looking sexy even though she was wearing nothing more alluring than a pair of jeans and a pale yellow blouse. Clearly dressed comfortably for the flight home.

"Hi. Where's Kate?"

"Up in the room packing."

"You're packed?"

"Yeah. You?"

She made a face.

"Almost. I'm having trouble fitting all my stuff back into my bags."

That made him really smile.

"Let me guess; you went shopping?"

"Twice." He chuckled and she hugged him close for a moment before letting him go. "It was fun meeting you, Rick. Let's do it again next year."

"Sounds good."

He chatted with her and with Owen for a few more minutes, but then he excused himself. He was going to have to get out and get his own shopping done or he'd be coming home empty-handed. Which would get _every_ woman in his life annoyed at him, and he had enough problems with just Beckett being mad.

Castle hadn't given up on Beckett, though. She was mad, but she was reasonable and he had the entire flight home to talk to her. She could walk away in the hotel, but she couldn't do that on a plane.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note: I debated having Kate catch Castle and Tasha but decided he had enough problems right now. Thanks for the reviews and remarks._

OOOOOOOOOOO

When Castle returned from an hour of power shopping he found that Beckett had packed her things completely and her bags were sitting by the door of the suite. She was on the phone when he walked in with his shopping bags and only glanced at him when he entered the room before she turned her attention back to her conversation.

He sat down on the sofa next to her, hoping to talk to her when she was done, but she got up and moved to the easy chair without looking at him. From the sound of things she was talking to Montgomery, asking him to remind the guys that they were supposed to pick her up at the airport. Castle didn't think it was rude to listen, especially since they were supposed to be picking him up, too. He decided not to make an issue of it, though, and started pulling his gifts out of the bags and packing them.

When she hung up, he looked over at her, uncertain but a little annoyed that he was being forced to tap dance around her anger when it hadn't been his intent to make her mad at him. He'd been so looking forward to being the hostage, and he'd intended to tell her, but something had always seemed to come up to make him forget. It wasn't completely his fault.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

"Yes." She looked at her watch. "We should get going if we're going to be there early."

They'd both heard nightmare stories from the others about the difficulties of getting through SeaTac airport security and had been advised to arrive well ahead of time, just to make sure that they didn't get held up in line and miss their flight home.

He nodded, but hesitated, looking at her for a moment before he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind to say.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry."

She scowled, but for just a moment he thought he might have seen a softening in her expression that gave him a little hope that it might have been enough. She shattered that faint hope, however, when she ended up just walking by him and taking hold of the handles of her bags, clearly waiting for him to lead the way out of the room.

Castle sighed and copied her actions, stacking his bags and then heading for the door. Maybe she'd think about it for a while and decide to accept his apology. When he opened the door, he found a couple of bell hops waiting to take their luggage, leaving their hands free, which was even better. The silence in the elevator was uncomfortable, but when they reached the lobby, Adam Anderson was waiting for them with a smile that seemed to go from ear to ear.

"Kate! Rick!" he hugged Kate warmly, and she unthawed long enough to hug him back. "It was wonderful to meet both of you. Please tell me you're coming back next year?"

Castle shook hands with him.

"Fully intend to."

"Great! I have a car waiting outside to take you guys to the airport when you're ready. Make sure you keep in touch."

They shook hands again, and he left, blissfully unaware of the tension between the two.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Despite the stories, they had very little trouble getting through security. Beckett only had to show her badge to get through, and even though Castle wasn't as well known on the west coast as he was on the east, he still had enough popularity and fame that more than one person recognized him once they'd reached the airport and he was whisked to the special line for celebrities and run through security with a minimum of fuss. That left them plenty of time to find their gate, which left them a lot of time to wait for their flight to board.

Beckett pulled out a book she'd purchased in the gift shop, and immediately buried her nose in it, while Castle fidgeted next to her, bored and feeling a little out of sorts at the stiff silent treatment. Finally, after almost half an hour, he couldn't take any more.

"Seriously? You're not going to _talk_ to me?"

She didn't even look up from the book.

"I'm reading, Castle."

"I said I was sorry," he pointed out, reasonably. "I _really_ am. I was going to tell you, I just forgot."

"Fine."

The tone clearly said it wasn't fine, though.

"Kate…"

She looked over at him, her eyes gorgeous and angry.

"You scared the _hell_ out of me, okay?" she snapped, her whisper as cold as her expression. "Did you even stop to consider the fact that the _last_ time someone pulled a gun on you he actually _shot_ you? Did you think that that might be going through my mind and would frighten me? No. Instead you probably thought it would be the coolest thing ever, and who gives a crap about the fact that all I could see was you lying in a puddle of your own blood."

She turned back to her book, but he could see she was breathing heavily, and still upset about it. Castle was taken aback, because she was absolutely right; he hadn't considered that at all. He hadn't even thought about how it would look to her, or that it might upset her. He hadn't thought about her at all. Only about how cool it was going to be to be part of the hostage scene. She was right. He fell silent, berating himself mentally over and over again for being so stupid, and by the time they announced boarding for their flight, he was more upset with himself than she ever could have been.

OOOOOOOOOO

The first class section boarded first. Castle had called ahead a couple of days before and had changed the seats that he and Beckett had, giving her the aisle seat and him the window, just in case she had a repeat of the problems that she'd had on the flight there. She barely acknowledged the change, but he did see her hesitate a little before putting on the seatbelt and pushing herself back into the leather seat, trying to get comfortable. Normally, he'd have taken her hand. At the moment, he was concerned that she'd take it off at the wrist if he attempted it. Instead, he nodded when the steward in charge of their part of the cabin offered a choice between orange juice and Champaign and elected orange juice. Beckett took the alcohol option and drank it down before returning to her book.

Realizing there was a very good chance that she wasn't going to speak with him the entire way home, he wished that he'd thought to bring a book, too. Instead, he looked out the window at the planes taking off while they waited for the rest of the passengers to board and then buckled his seatbelt as they started to taxi to their runway. He felt Beckett tense beside him, and could see her eyes close as the powerful engines started to roar, and he reacted without thinking about it; reaching over and taking her hand before she could realize what he was doing and pull it out of his reach.

She didn't react to the touch one way or the other, but Castle decided that if she wasn't yanking her hand away then everything would be all right for the moment, at least. He squeezed her lightly as they started rolling, and her hand tightened convulsively as they took off. Only when they were leveled did she take her hand back, and even then she didn't look at him, instead returning to her book. Already bored, he reached for his laptop case and settled in, intending to work on a chapter or something to keep him occupied. No words came to mind, though. Instead, he found himself idly tapping the keys, distracted.

_I'm sorry…_ he typed out. He looked at the words, and then typed them again. And then again. He filled the entire screen with it, and then at the bottom completely different words came to mind, and he typed those as well. He nudged Beckett, who frowned and looked over at the screen he turned toward her.

I love you…

She looked up at him for a few moments, and then turned back to her book. He went back to browsing through his laptop, looking for something to occupy the flight. A few moments later, he felt her hand slip under his elbow and her arm loop in his. He looked over, surprised, but she was still reading her book. After a minute, however, she shifted beside him, her head resting against him while she read. He smiled, feeling unaccountably giddy, squeezed her hand once, and then settled in to sleep the rest of the way home.


	35. Chapter 35

Castle woke somewhere over Pennsylvania. He hadn't been jerked awake by an odd noise or anything like that; he was just ready to wake up after dozing for several hours. He opened his eyes and felt Kate's warm body pressing snugly against his side. He looked over and saw that she'd fallen asleep reading, the book in her lap and her head tucked against his shoulder. He smiled, relieved that she hadn't stressed herself the entire flight like she had on the way west. Instead of stretching like he really wanted to – he was getting a cramp in his arm and calf – he held himself completely still to keep from disturbing her sleep, and contented himself to watch her doze, admiring everything about her just like he did every time he was with her. Of course, this time he didn't have to worry about her catching him.

As he sat there, he thought back on the week they'd shared. The intimate aside (although it had been amazingly fulfilling) he had enjoyed everything they'd done. He'd always known she was enjoyable company; smart, attractive and witty, but out of New York with her defenses lowered she'd been more relaxed and low key, and more willing to open up to him. He knew that it wouldn't be the same once they arrived home. It _couldn't_ be. She had a tough job and worked with a lot of men who would chew her up and spit her out if she showed the slightest sign of feminine weakness – which almost certainly included holding hands while walking with the writer who was shadowing her, or even worse, being caught kissing him. She also had to be able to stay focused, at least while she was working, and she couldn't do that with him sitting close to her with his hand creeping up her thigh.

But maybe there would still be room for him, he hoped. The day didn't necessarily end for her at 5PM, but it ended eventually, and when it did maybe then she could let her hair down with him for a while. Spend a quiet evening together watching old movies or doing something else that didn't require them to move more than a few feet from each other, and spend the rest of the night in bed, enjoying each other's company in another fashion completely.

A few dings from above drew him from his reverie and he heard the voice of either the pilot or the copilot advising them that they were going to begin their descent and to advise everyone to make sure their seatbelts were on and their seats upright and tray tables locked. He looked down to make sure Beckett's were, but didn't bother to wake her. He didn't like seeing her nervous and knew that she would be if she was awake when they landed. If she managed to sleep through the landing he'd wake her when they reached the gate.

His plan dissolved, however, when they hit a rough pocket of air, causing the plane to shift a bit as they turned to the south. Beckett jerked awake at the unfamiliar motion, looking around with alarm. Castle caught her hand, smiling reassuringly at her as she took in her surroundings, only partly awake yet.

"We're getting ready to land," he told her softly. "Everything is fine."

She nodded, running her free hand through her hair and then sitting up a little.

"How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged.

"Not long."

"You could have woken me."

"You looked too comfortable to bother," he replied. "However, since you're awake, there is one thing I want to discuss before we land…"

"Yeah? What?"

He caught her chin with his free hand, tilting her head up and pressing his lips against hers, softly at first, and then more urgently as she responded almost immediately. It was passionate, but even at that moment, he could feel the difference. She was already getting back into her role as tough cop and not tender lover. Not that he was going to complain, though. She was kissing him back, which was much better than if she'd reacted by slapping him or something.

Beckett's hand slid against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body just under the silk shirt he was wearing, and she groaned into the kiss, her body responding to his just as passionately as if it were their first time. She pulled back, knowing it was way too late for them to attempt to join the mile high club – although he was probably already a member – she decided.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying to distract her body by asking questions.

He smiled, and she loved the way it lit up his eyes when he did.

"Just _because_," he told her. "Besides, we probably won't get another chance to do that for a while."

"I-"

They were interrupted by the attendant, who smiled at their somewhat intimate position as she walked by.

"We're landing in a few minutes," she told them.

"Thank you…"

She shifted so she was sitting properly in her seat, and he did the same. He kept hold of her hand, however, and guided it to his lap for only a moment. Beckett grinned, because in that brief moment, he'd let her feel the evidence of just how affected he'd been by their single kiss, and she knew that she wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about the mile high club just then.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The landing was smooth. So was process of getting off the plane and getting their luggage from baggage claim. When they cleared the security area of the airport, they were immediately spotted and Castle heard a happy squeal only moments before his daughter launched herself into his arms. He dropped his bag and hugged her tightly, grinning ear to ear as she tried to kiss him and laugh at the same time.

"I missed you!" Alexis told him, finally pulling away long enough to let him breathe.

Castle hugged her again, and there was no doubt that he was glad to see her.

"I missed you, too."

A moment later, Beckett found herself engulfed in a hug that was almost as enthusiastic as Alexis welcomed her home, too. Warmed by the cheery greeting, she frowned over at Martha, who was hugging her son now that his daughter had relinquished him for a moment.

"I thought Esposito or Ryan would be picking us up…?"

Martha smiled.

"They were assigned a stakeout," she explained. "Your friend Lanie is actually here, but we invited ourselves to come, too."

"I'm glad you did," Castle told her, smiling at Alexis, who beamed.

"Me, too," Beckett agreed. "I-"

"Hey!" She was interrupted by the arrival of Lanie, who was closest to Castle and swept him into an enthusiastic hug, kissing his cheek lightly before turning and hugging Kate as well. "Did you guys have a good time?"

They both smiled, nodding, and Castle hugged Alexis to his side.

"I had a great time."

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Alexis said. "We have a cab…"

"And I'm parked right outside, Kate, so we should get going before someone decides to tow me." She looked at Castle. "I can't wait to hear your stories, too. But I'll give you a chance to settle in, first."

"Thanks."

It would also give him a chance to spend some time with Alexis and his mom. He looked over at Beckett while Alexis reached for his carry on so she could haul it for him. Kate smiled.

"See you Monday?" she asked him.

"If not sooner," he promised.

She and Lanie watched as Castle's family hustled him out the door, and then Kate reached for her bags, but Lanie grabbed her carry on for her.

"The guys told me about their Westin gag," she said as the two of them headed for the door. "Tell me you didn't end up in some broom closet?"

Beckett smiled.

"They actually did me a favor. I ended up in a suite."

Lanie raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did you manage that? I know you don't make that much more than I do."

By then they'd reached the curb where Lanie's car was parked, being watched by an airport officer who was obviously debating towing her. Beckett flashed her badge and he nodded to her and wandered off, while Lanie opened the trunk.

"It was Castle's," she admitted.

Which caused the other eyebrow to raise.

"Really?"

There were several questions in that one word, but Beckett only nodded as she got into the car.

"Yeah."

"Well… in that case… why don't I stop and have coffee at your place and you can tell me all about it…"

Beckett rolled her eyes, but she nodded.

"I could use some coffee."


	36. Chapter 36

Traffic was busy enough on the drive back to Beckett's that Lanie only had a chance to ask the most basic of questions about the trip – and those were focused pretty much on only the flight part. She asked, jokingly, if Beckett had been white-knuckled on the way there and back and if Castle had gone into the cockpit to offer to fly the plane. Beckett had smiled, and discussed the advantages of First Class travel compared to Coach, and never once mentioned just how nervous she'd been every time she boarded the planes. Lanie listened with increasing jealousy to the airplane food and the service as Kate described it, and since it was no secret that she'd been in First Class with Castle, she made several comments about the two of them enjoying the flight together.

When they arrived at Beckett's place, she offered to haul the large checked bag (not a terribly difficult chore since it had large wheels that were well conditioned) while Kate carried her carry on and the laptop case she'd taken as well.

"So?" Lanie asked as she closed the door behind them and pulled Beckett's bag into the small laundry room that was off the kitchen. "What was it like rooming with Castle?"

Kate shrugged.

"It wasn't as terrible as you might think," she admitted. "He's not a slob, which is a good start."

She opened her suitcase to start sorting clothes and Lanie frowned.

"What is that smell?"

"Chlorine," Kate explained, holding up a couple of plastic bags that held obviously still wet clothing. She smiled. "The suite had a private hot tub."

"Nice!" Lanie smiled slyly, though, and took the bags from her. "_These _aren't your swimsuit…"

Beckett blushed just a little. She had to know that Lanie would have noticed. She was incredibly observant, after all. It was her job to be.

"I didn't _take_ a bathing suit," she replied. "So I had to make due."

"You hot-tubbed with Castle?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Beckett blushed a little more, taking her bags back and dumping them into the washer.

"And it was fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes."

"_And_?"

Kate snorted, amused at the tone of voice and the myriad of questions that that one little word held.

"And it was… fine."

Lanie's eyes widened.

"You _slept _with him!"

She could have denied it, but she knew that it wouldn't have done any good to. Lanie knew her too well to be fooled.

"Yeah. I did."

Her friend grinned widely.

"And?"

"And?"

Lanie rolled her eyes.

"And how was it? How was _he_?"

"_Lanie_!"

"_Kate_!"

She shook her head, but knew Lanie didn't have anything to do that day and would pester her mercilessly until she answered.

"Truth be told, if I'd known it was going to be as good as it was I would have slept with him when I had him alone after that plane crash."

Which wasn't what Lanie had expected to hear, and it was obvious.

"That good, huh?"

Beckett nodded.

"Yeah."

"But you wouldn't have had any protection out there," Lanie pointed out. "So it's just as well that you didn't. Not to mention you were both pretty battered."

Beckett hesitated.

"Right…"

Which immediately made Lanie's eyes narrow – and then widen.

"You didn't use protection?"

Beckett shrugged.

"The first time was a spur of the moment thing," she admitted. "I didn't even think of it."

"And after that time?"

"I was pretty sure it wasn't going to matter. It's the wrong time of the month for anything to have happened…"

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know."

"Are you _nuts_?"

Kate scowled.

"_No_. I just… I don't know. I'm sure it's fine, okay? I just…"

"If something happened, then it would happen?" her friend asked, her expression softening. _She_ was probably the only person close enough to Beckett to know that the other woman longed for a family as well as a career and was certain that she couldn't have both.

Kate nodded.

"I suppose so."

"And if it _did_?"

"Then I'm _stupid_. But it was a nice thought at the time."

"Yeah, I know. It's easy to get caught up in the moment, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Lanie grinned, changing the somber tone of the conversation to something far more cheerful.

"So _you _have a choice."

"Yeah? What?"

"You can tell me all about your trip over coffee and dinner _here_, or I can take you out to eat somewhere you don't have to cook and you can tell me all about your trip _there_."

"Let's go out," came the immediate reply, causing Lanie to grin. She was well aware that Beckett wouldn't tell her anything too intimate about the trip – and if they were out in public she knew Lanie couldn't even ask.

"Sounds good," she said, hugging her friend once more. "I'll even let you choose the place."

OOOOOOOOOO

"So?"

Castle grinned over at his daughter, who was watching him intently.

"So what?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Did you have a good time? Did you and Beckett spend a lot of time together? Did you bring me a cowboy hat?"

He laughed and hugged her again, realizing that he'd missed her even more than he thought he had.

"Yes. Yes. And _no_."

"Darling, let's let him get home and settled," Martha suggested from the other side of Rick. "He needs a chance to relax after his flight…"

Alexis looked over at her grandmother, surprised, and Castle smiled.

"Thank you, mother."

"Besides," she said, settling back in her seat. "All the bags – and the presents he brought us – are in the trunk."

Alexis grinned, and Castle just rolled his eyes.

He'd missed both of them.


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's note: As much as I hate spoilers, this one really isn't one. Beckett isn't going to get pregnant in this story. I was using the protection thing as a way to show a different side of her is all. People can forget in the heat of the moment and people can also make bad decisions for the wrong reasons and as awesome as Kate is, she's a person and I wanted to delve into that a little._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Castle spent the rest of the day in the company of his mother and daughter. Alexis squealed with delight over the presents he'd brought her, and had insisted on spending almost an hour looking at all the pictures he'd taken throughout the week of all the various people and forums and places that he and Beckett had seen. Martha wasn't quite as impressed with her gifts.

"Richard…" she told him, reprovingly, eyeing the bottle of wine he'd brought her and the small stack of other items she'd pulled from her bag. "I'm certain I asked for a millionaire. You bring me candy, wine, coffee and other gifts, but I don't see a young, handsome heir anywhere…"

"Sorry, Mother," he told her as he leaned back into the soft leather of the sofa and put his arm around Alexis, who was snuggled against his side, flipping through pictures. "I looked, but there weren't any on sale anywhere."

She rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose you couldn't find any diamonds?"

"It was Seattle," he told her, grinning. "All they _had _was coffee."

"It's pretty," Alexis said, looking up from a picture he'd taken while on the ferry.

"That it is."

"Can we go there some time?"

"Sure. We'll need to stock up on raincoats."

She smiled and went back to the pictures while he told them both stories of what he'd done and who he'd met. Each time he mentioned a person he'd find a picture of that person and Alexis and Martha both smiled at the stories he told of the Texas Rangers and they both expressed interest in meeting them when they came to visit.

"So how did you and Detective Beckett get along?" Martha asked.

Alexis tensed beside him, and he knew she had frozen so he'd ignore the fact that she was there and might tell something that he normally wouldn't in front of her. He rested his hand on her head, telling her silently that she might as well breathe since he hadn't forgotten her presence, and then he shrugged.

"We roomed together."

"_Really_?" Alexis asked, surprised. Then she smiled. "And…?"

"Esposito and Ryan called ahead and cancelled her reservation," he told them, rolling his eyes. This wasn't a secret, however, and it was almost certainly something they'd hear in an off-hand comment, so he figured it was better to tell them upfront than let them think he had something to hide. But there was no way he was going to go into too much detail. "It was a prank – and retaliation for a time that she did it to them. There wasn't any other place for her to sleep and since I had a suite I invited her to share it."

"_And_…?" Martha asked.

"And she did."

Alexis made an impatient noise, and looped her arm through his.

"What _happened_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you guys… you know…?"

He shook his head, and stood up, smiling as he looked down at her.

"I'm _not_ answering that question."

_"Dad!"_

_"Alexis!"_ She groaned and acted like it was killing her to not know, but Rick wasn't concerned about her health just then. He chuckled and pulled her off the sofa and looked at his mother. "So? What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"_We're_ going to _make_ you dinner," Alexis told him. "As a welcome home."

He beamed.

"And while _we're _cooking, you can tell us all about what you and Detective Beckett did this week," Martha added, carrying the bottle of wine he'd brought her into the kitchen.

Castle looked at Alexis.

"We could just eat out."

She laughed and pulled him into the kitchen as well.

OOOOOOOOOO

Beckett had a nice evening with Lanie. With the more intimate details already out in the open, her friend was now far more interested in what else she'd done during the week and the new people she met – as well as the different forums and events. As they sat in a relatively nice restaurant eating a hearty meal and drinking good wine, Kate spent an enjoyable time telling her about the different contests, including the driving, shooting and the crime scene room. Lanie was impressed with her win in the driving category and not at all surprised that Castle won the shooting gallery.

"He plays dumb," she said as she finished her glass. "But you know as well as I do that he has enough time on his hands to be very good at whatever he wants to learn. In this case, being a cop."

Beckett nodded. She'd known he was a good shot long before, and there was no question about his intelligence, but she knew that he was picking up on police procedure and all the nuances that come only with experience and practical application. He'd just proven it to everyone at the convention, much to their surprise. But not to hers.

"I know." She smiled, draining her glass as well and deciding that was going to be the last for her that evening. Otherwise she'd have a headache the next day. "Think my job is in jeopardy?"

"Nah. He'd be crazy to want your job. I know what you make."

Beckett smiled at that, and then she sighed.

"I _will _have to be careful, though…"

"You mean because of your change in relationship?"

"Yeah. It'll be tricky keeping the personal and professional separated."

Lanie smiled.

"If anyone can do it you can."

They chatted for a while longer, but it had been a long day for Beckett and the alcohol in her system was catching up to her and making her sleepy. It was the weekend and she didn't have to go back to work until Monday, but she didn't want to spend all day hung over, either. Or sleeping off her drinking. Lanie paid for dinner and then they parted ways, each to head home and to bed.

Kate took a shower and put on pajamas, more than ready for bed, but when she finally slid under the covers she found that she was oddly restless. Concern about what Montgomery might say when he found out about her and Castle (and he would), various conversations that she would face with Esposito and Ryan – and worse, the other cops in the precinct – but most of all she decided that she had become accustomed to having him with her in bed, and hugging the pillow wasn't at all the same as being held by him. She finally drifted off, but it took a lot longer than she had thought it would.


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's Note: So, I'm writing to you from Chicago and the Stargate convention here. I've just finished hanging out with Dan Shea and others after having my picture taken with David Hewlitt and Joe Flanigan and oh, did I mention Michael Shanks? Yum! But as remiss as I am about writing I am going to try to get this chapter up tonight._

OOOOOOOO

The next morning was Saturday and Castle slept in. He'd been up late, tossing and turning – despite being in his own familiar bed again, and he was tired. Still groggy, but pretty sure he smelled coffee brewing, he headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" his mother told him, smiling over her paper at him as he walked into the room and headed straight for the coffee maker. "Or should I say afternoon?"

He looked at his watch and found it was almost noon.

"Wow. I slept later than I thought."

She nodded.

"So it would seem. Jet lag?"

He shrugged and took a sip of coffee, breathing in the aroma as well as tasting the flavor. She'd used the coffee he'd brought her from Seattle, and it reminded him of all things good about the week he'd had.

"I didn't sleep well."

"Oh? Bed too soft?"

"No."

"Too hard?"

He shook his head and came over and sat down.

"No."

"Too _empty_?"

He looked over at her and she gave him a soft smile that was neither mocking nor condescending.

"Where's Alexis?" He asked, changing the subject.

Martha grinned.

"She went to the mall with Marissa and some blonde-haired boy named Bob – or Bill…"

"Oh."

So much for his brilliant idea to take her out to lunch to celebrate being back home. His mother watched him for a moment as she took another sip of her coffee.

"So? You had a good time?"

He knew she wasn't talking about the convention itself, but there wasn't anything for him to be annoyed about, really. She was giving him a chance to take it the other way and start telling her stories about the convention part of the trip, and there were a lot of stories to tell. He nodded, instead.

"Yeah. We did."

"And?"

"And I don't know what to do about it."

"Because of what she does for a living?"

He hesitated, but then shook his head.

"No. She's good at what she does and being with me won't distract her – I think. What really concerns me is _me_. I don't want her to get hurt… and I'm _really_ bad with real relationships."

It was his way of asking for advice, but Martha was just as bad as he was and she knew it. Still, she was his mother, and she didn't like to see him look so uncertain. It wasn't in his nature to be like that, after all.

"Maybe you should have a chat with her?"

He scowled.

"Or… I could… not?"

"But you will," she told him, confidently.

"Yeah?"

"If you're worried about her getting hurt then you need to let her know so you can discuss it. That's the only way to avoid letting her get hurt."

Bah.

He didn't even have to consider her words for very long because he knew she was right.

"I'm going to go get dressed."

She patted his hand.

"Welcome home, Richard. I missed you."

Which made him smile.

"Thank you, Mother. I missed you, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Castle wasn't the only one starting his day late. Beckett had slept in as well. She'd woken up with the headache she'd been trying to avoid and her mouth tasted like she'd dined on roadkill the night before. Brushing her teeth had taken care of her mouth. A shower had helped with the headache and she was feeling a bit more human when she walked into the kitchen to make coffee. A couple of cups and she'd be feeling energetic enough to at least get dressed. As it was, she was comfortable in the robe she'd put on after the shower and since she wasn't expecting company there was no rush to change.

Almost as if someone was reading her mind, however, the doorbell rang suddenly; startling her and almost making her spill her first cup of the day.

"Damn it."

She looked down at herself, but there wasn't much she could do about the way she was dressed. Walking over and looking through the peephole, she saw who it was and knew that it didn't matter what she was wearing. She opened the door to let him in, waiting for what she was certain would be an automatic comment on her choice of wardrobe. Instead he smiled at her, but his expression a little uncertain and he hesitated a moment before leaning over and brushing a kiss against her cheek.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

She shook her head.

"I just got out of the shower."

Which was another opening for him to say something smart-assed, but he didn't. Instead he sat down on her sofa and looked up at her.

"How do I keep from screwing this up?"

She frowned.

"What?"

He fidgeted just a little, trying to come up with the right words. Which meant that he was serious, because he was rarely at a loss for words – as she well knew.

"I like what we've done, and I've already told you how I feel about you, but you need to know that I'm not…" he trailed off, and then started up again. "I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy and I don't want that with you."

There was just a moment of anxiety as she tried to decide what he was trying to tell her.

"You're not asking me to marry you, right?"

"No," he said, quickly. Quickly enough that she knew he honestly hadn't planned on anything of the sort. "That would _definitely_ screw things up. I just don't know how you want to deal with all of this, and I don't want to do the wrong thing while we try to figure it out."

Which made her smile, because she knew the seriousness and the concern were because he loved her.

"We'll figure it out," she told him.

He looked up at her.

"You're sure you want to muddle through this without a game plan?"

She shrugged, walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"The game plan is to enjoy your company."

"What about your job?"

"Just don't grope me while I'm interrogating someone."

He smiled.

"What about Esposito and Ryan – and Montgomery?"

"They're detectives, they'll figure it out on their own."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. No cuddling or anything while I'm working – it would be too much of a distraction – but aside from that, I am."

Castle smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Good." She leaned against him, and he automatically put his arm around her. "Lanie already knows, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She got it out of me almost immediately."

He chuckled.

"My mother knows, too."

"And approves?"

"Definitely."

She slid her hand along his shirt, her fingers slipping under the buttons and opening them one after the other until there was enough space for her hand to caress his bare chest.

"Good."

Castle closed his eyes, giving himself up to her touch and to her whims.

"Yes, it is…"

Beckett smiled, knowing that he wasn't talking about his mother just then. Which was fine, because _she_ had other things on her mind just then. Her hand went to his belt and another moment later, so did he.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Epilogue_**

"You know… I could probably interrogate this guy for you…"

Beckett rolled her eyes as Esposito snorted, amused.

"Think so, Castle?" Ryan asked, looking over from the suspect in the interrogation room and obviously just as amused as the other two were.

Rick shrugged.

"Yeah. I went to the forum, I know how to do it now."

"There's more to it than that," Beckett told him. "It takes practice to do it right. Not enough pressure and the guy won't take you seriously. Too much and he starts crying."

"Or gets angry and clams up," Esposito added.

"I could do it," Castle pressed, eagerly. "_Seriously_."

"You're not a _cop_, Castle," Kate reminded him.

"Which is why I can get away with it. He'd just be talking to a regular Joe like him."

Beckett rolled her eyes again, clearly not impressed. Some things never changed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she told them as she opened the door and left.

"Guy goes away for a week and comes back thinking he's Dirty Harry or something," Esposito said, looking at his partner.

Ryan nodded, watching as Beckett entered the room next door and walked over to the suspect they had sitting there. He checked the sound system to make sure that they were recording everything that would be said – _and_ to make sure that those in that room wouldn't hear them, of course – and then turned away from the window and looked over at Castle as well.

"Not Dirty Harry," Castle corrected. "Maybe one of the guys from _Miami Vice_ or something like that, though. I _did_ do pretty well at the shooting part of the convention, after all."

"And the Crime Scene part," Ryan added. In the week since Castle and Beckett had returned, they both had heard pretty much everything there was to hear about the convention. Most of it from Castle. But there were some things that they hadn't heard, and had been forced to try and figure out on their own. Which they'd done. Now all they needed was verification of the information they had gathered.

"So what's going on between you and Beckett?" Esposito asked completely out of the blue. The best way to interrogate was to keep someone off guard, after all. Every cop knew that.

Castle was startled by the abrupt question. Startled enough that he actually knew suddenly what a deer in the headlights felt like. He looked at both of the guys in the room, trying to get his brain – which normally was a truly amazing thing – to at least come up with something to say. What it came up with wasn't all that amazing.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Beckett," Ryan answered. "What is going on between you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Castle frowned.

"Well, not _nothing_. Something."

"_Something_?" Esposito pressed. Both he and Ryan were completely expressionless, not giving Castle any indication of how they felt – something cops were very good at doing, after all.

"Would you _stop_ that?" Castle asked, annoyed at suddenly sounding like an idiot. "It's something."

"What?"

"We're…" he floundered for the right words, knowing that he wanted to make it sound as amazing as it was – without making it sound like he was bragging or being arrogant. Neither would be true in this case. "… Seeing each other…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?" Ryan asked.

"Since you guys pulled that Westin trick on her and she had to share my suite with me. One thing led to another and we…"

"_Saw_ each other?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

Now he frowned again.

"_And_ what?"

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know. Yes? No? We're not ordering a cake, if that's what you're asking."

"No," Esposito told him. "We didn't think you were. But it's easy to tell that something is different. Beckett's practically glowing and you've got a goofy grin on your face every time you see her."

"You know what she means to us, right?" Ryan asked.

Castle nodded, looking away from them and towards the window where he could see Kate leaning over the table at the suspect she was interrogating. The guy's upper lip was sweaty and he looked nervous. Rick smiled without even realizing he'd done it.

"Yeah. I know."

But she meant just as much to him. He didn't say it aloud, however.

"You're a good guy Castle," Esposito told him, surprising him enough that he looked away from Beckett to glance over his shoulder. The detective wasn't smiling. "If you hurt her, we'd be forced to do things that would certainly end the friendship."

Castle smiled, despite the dire warning. He didn't mind. He loved the fact that the guys were worried enough about Beckett's happiness that they'd threaten him.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"You'd better not," Ryan said. "She's like my sister."

"I've _seen_ your sister," Castle reminded him. "She's way better looking than your sister."

Esposito snorted, and Ryan looked over at him, annoyed, before turning back to Castle.

"I'm just saying…"

The door opened before he could finish that statement, and they all froze when Beckett entered, brandishing the paper in her hand. She started to say something about the fact that she'd managed a confession from the suspect in almost record time, but the guilt on the faces of the men in the room brought her up short.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Up?" Ryan asked.

Beckett's eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

"Is there an echo in here?"

Castle grinned, glad that they were on the receiving end of the interrogation now, and not him.

"The guys are buying us dinner," he said into the quiet of the room.

"They are?"

"We are?" Ryan echoed. "I mean, yeah. We are."

"To welcome you guys home," Esposito added with a big, phony smile.

Beckett knew that wasn't the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but since there wasn't anything she could do just then to find out what really was, she just smiled and nodded. She'd find out eventually. If Castle didn't tell her, she'd get it out of one of the guys.

"That's nice. How about Gregory's?"

Esposito nodded.

"Fine."

She turned and left, and Castle followed. Ryan turned to his partner, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it over.

"I told you."

Esposito scowled.

"I know."

Ryan grinned, and pocketed the twenty, looking at Castle and Beckett as they walked down the hall, not touching but very comfortable together.

"The Westin trick works every time…"

"Just for that, _you're_ buying dinner," Esposito told him, brushing by and heading for the door.

Ryan frowned, frozen in mid gloat.

"Wait, what?"

Esposito just grinned and continued down the hall. A moment later his partner followed.

**_The End_**

_Author's note: So I know you guys were expecting more detail after the fact, but again, the story was about the convention and it's over, so it was time to end it. I hope you enjoyed it; I really did like writing it. I'll almost certainly write another one when I figure out what I want to write about, but between then and now the next story I write with almost certainly be a Stargate one – probably a Campers since I miss Ian. But let me know what you thought about this one, if you would. And look for more eventually!_


End file.
